Love me if you Dare
by Itza
Summary: CAP 13! No mas... Juegas o no'... este era el juego de Draco y Ginny, pero que pasa cuando el juego se empieza a tornar peligroso, aceptaran dejarlo por el bien de los dos? DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Como empezó

HOLA!... Esta es mi primera historia Ginny/Draco, me gusta mucho esta parejita, aunque en el mundo de Harry Potter prefiero a Harry y a Ginny ya que se ven muy bien juntos… pero eso no impide fantasear… bueno les quiero decir que el fic… lo empecé porque acabo de ver una película francesa llama 'Love me if you dare' y me encantó y pensé que si la adaptaba bien sería un Ginny/Draco perfecto y aquí esta, sólo les hago una advertencia este juego de Reto es muy distinto a cualquier otro fic que puedan haber leído con el mismo juego, por eso lo estoy escribiendo porque la trama en la película muchas veces me dejo impactada… si logran conseguirla veanla ya que es muy buena, sino aquí les dejo una adaptación de la misma… espero que les guste y porfis mande muchos reviews que me ayudan a continuar y me hacen mucha ilusion…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y lo referente a el mundo del mismo le pertenece a JK Rowling y WB… no estoy publicando esto para mas nada que no sea entretener y la historia es basada en la película Love me if you dare

Me gusta jugar quidditch… puedo llegar a ser muy bueno en ello, también el ajedrez mágico… siempre gano, en cuestión de juegos muggles, los aprendí a jugar hace mucho tiempo atrás… monopolio, me encanta… pero solo cuando el banquero pierde, me encantan los juego matemáticos… siempre gano… juego de saltos es para idiotas y nunca juego a las adivinanzas… no me gustan… jugar a las escondidas es una buena opción… pero hay un solo juego que no debes jugar nunca en tu vida… y cuando digo nunca me refiero a NUNCA… aún cuando tu mejor amiga te lo proponga… y si lo haces quedaras enterrado en un montón de cemento.

Este juego empezó con una preciosa mansión, un autobús sin chofer, una caja inolvidable y bonita y una preciosa niña…

Pensándolo bien, empezó un poco antes… con una horrible palabra… como 'leucemia' esa palabra hizo a mi madre llorar… la primera ves que la escuché fue del medimago, pero ellos que saben de la vida… lo que dicen no es lindo… ni siquiera saben vestir bien, que van a saber sobre mi madre!... también empezó con una palabra horrible Weasley!... no pregunten, además de esa palabra esta 'traidora de la sangre'… así fue como empezó todo… ah y con una bella caja para niños…

MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMM

"Toma… es para ti"

"Que es esto?" Draco, de quince años se encontraba frente a su madre, quién se encontraba enferma y muy pálida

"Es mi regalo, para ti"

"Es lindo" se limito a contestar el rubio mirando fijamente a su madre

"Yo también lo creo" dijo la rubia haciendo una ademán con la mano para que su hijo se sentara en la cama con ella, "Es un tesoro… para mi, me trae muchos recuerdos de pequeña"

"Draco, tendrás que ir a la escuela en el autobús noctámbulo… yo me quedaré a cuidar a tu madre" dijo en tono frío y cortante su padre como siempre hacía cuando se dirigía a él

"Si padre" dijo el Slytherin sin mirarlo hasta que sintió como si padre lo jalaba por la camisa y lo sacaba del cuarto, "Te quiero madre!"

"Yo también"

Draco caminó hasta el Callejón Diagón, donde se supone que tomara el tren hacia Hogwarts, ese día estaba muy dolido, se acababa de enterar que su madre estaba muy enferma y por alguna razón sentía una opresión fuerte en su corazón… ya no era el mismo de antes… cuando llego al callejón vio a una pelirroja tirada en el piso mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba dentro de su mochila con lagrimas que trataba de esconder cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Se acercó y escucho los gritos de algunos chicos en el autobús gritándole 'traidora' y nose cuantas cosas más… tal ves yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero ese día estaba cansado, cansado de pelear

"Weasley?"

"No, me llamo sucia traidora, no lo oyes?"

En ese momento entendí que ella tampoco tenía nada que la hiciera feliz ese día, y la sentí como una igual, así que tenía que compartir mi tesoro… el que mi madre me regalo hacía minutos atrás… mi pequeña caja de carrusel…

"Toma" tan pronto se la entregue sentí un vació en mi, "Me la prestaras algún día?"

Ella me miro, poso sus manos en mi caja y sonrió, para luego borrar su sonrisa y mirarme otra ves, "Me la das y ya me la quieres quitar… si la quieres tendrás que demostrarlo…juegas o no juegas?"

Ahí estaba! Así empezó todo este lío… rápidamente fui hasta el bus mientras el chofer estaba muy entretenido ayudando a la Weasley a recoger sus cosas, una jalada a las palancas y el autobús salió disparado sin dirección ni chofer adentro para controlarlo… Así empezó todo, ese fue el comienzo… lo supe mientras el chofer salía corriendo detrás de su autobús

"Juego" fue lo único que respondí con una sonrisa

Lo próximo que sentí fueron los golpes de mi padre en mi casa… Weasley me siguió, tal ves porque sintió parte de la culpa por lo que estaba pasando… que sé yo… pero trató de apartar a mi padre de mí para que no siguiera golpeándome… hasta que hizo algo que nunca pensé de él… la golpeo a ella también… en la mejilla… y le cerró la puerta en la cara… a mi padre nunca le cayo bien Ginny… nunca, desde el principio le cayo bien, ni ella ni su familia, supe que cuando ella tenía once años le dio un diario por el cual Voldemort la poseyó…

El juego empezó estupendamente y siguió cuando volvimos a la escuela… a Hogwarts… si ella tenía la caja ella era la que retaba y yo hacía el reto sólo para ganar la caja de vuelta y luego yo la retaba para atrás y ella lo hacía para obtener la caja de vuelta… era simple y garantizaba mucha diversión… Juego estúpido? Tal ves pero era nuestro…

Les gusto, no les gusto, la sigo, que hago?... espero sus reviews sip?

Besos, Yara


	2. El Juego

Cap 4: El Juego

Ginny se despertó esa mañana muy cansada, la noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde haciendo la tarea que el profesor Snape les había asignado y realmente no quería bajar hoy… sabía que tenía que hacerlo… se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño, aún todas en su cuarto seguían dormidas… todas eran dormilonas, incluso ella, pero esa noche no pudo dormir… estaba pensando en lo último que le hizo hacer a Draco… eso la hizo sonreír, la imagen de Draco haciendo un striptease en la clase de McGonnagal era inolvidable, lo llevaron a la oficina y obviamente no le hicieron mucho, Snape convenció a McGonnagal de hacerlo cargo del rubio… y no le hizo absolutamente nada… de eso estuvo Draco riéndose por mucho tiempo, a ella la castigaban mucho por muchas de las cosas que Draco le había hecho hacer los pasados dos años… este año Draco se graduaba de la escuela… y ella también dado a que adelanto un año… Y eso era algo que le incomodaba no quería pensar que tendría que separarse de él. Tomó una ducha y salió del baño para encontrarse con algunas de sus compañeras ya despiertas, su mejor amiga entre ellas…

"Hola Gin, despierta tan temprano?" dijo Isis, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verde aceituna, ella y Ginny empezaron a ser buenas amigas cuando ella regreso a su quinto y ya era amiga de Malfoy, de hecho se hizo amiga de ella cuando a fuerza, después de que Isis viera a Malfoy y a ella saliendo juntos de un armario, y no sean mal pensados, lo que pasa es que muy pocas personas sabían de la amistad entre ella y el rubio y menos de su juego… pero esto tuvo que explicarle lo que había visto y desde entonces se volvieron mejores amigas, "Hace ya cuatro días que no sabes nada no?"

Le estaba hablando a medias, pero la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que hablaba del hecho de a que hacía ya cuatro días que no habla con Malfoy y él no había puesto reto para atrás, "No, y realmente no quiero imaginar porque"

"Hmmm…. Sabrá Merlín, yo me voy a bañar y luego hablamos, esta bien?"

"Ok"

La chica se metió a bañar, "Oye no te tardes que ya es bastante tarde" Ginny se dirigió a su ropero y se puso su uniforme mientras las otras chicas iban despertando poco a poco… Ginny se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer un poco, hasta que una mano le arrebato el libro de las suyas, "Oye!"

"Vamonos, se nos hace tarde" le dijo Isis mientras la arrastraba a la puerta, "oye, una pregunta y ese chico que te pidió salir ayer?"

"Brian Wolf… es de Ravenclaw"

"Ya lo se bobita, es lindo"

"Si pero no se, se medio serio"

"Ay no, hace meses que no sales con alguien ya es hora"

"Ya es hora de que?" ambas chicas miraron al mismo punto y vieron a Harry Potter mirándolas con una sonrisa Ginny se acercó al chico mientras Isis se alejaba un poco de ellos

"Hola Harry, que haces?"

"Esperando a tu hermano y a Herm, tu amiga me tiene miedo?" preguntó el moreno mirando a Isis de reojo

"No simplemente… no sé…"

"Si tu lo dices, nos vemos luego"

"Adiós"

Ginny volvió al lado de Isis, "Ya niña, estas siendo muy obvia, deja de esconderte tanto que todo el mundo empezara a sospechar… no me mires así por como te comportas se nota que te gusta"

"Si, si ya… déjame" respondió la chica mientras salían por el retrato, "Hay alguien esperándote y por su mirada no es para nada bueno"

"Ginebra"

Ginny miro a Draco, quién la miraba malévolamente y con una sonrisa Slytherin que ella tanto odiaba, prefería la sonrisa natural en él, "Draco" dijo Ginny mientras se ponía al frente de él, un escalón más arriba

"Tienes que darle una cachetada a Snape, juegas o no juegas?" dijo Malfoy poniendo la cajita entre medio de los dos

"Draco!" repico la chica con cara asustada, "Me van a expulsar!"

Al decir esto vio como a Draco se le dibujaba una sonrisa mayor y la miraba divertido, "Entonces te rindes? Sabes que eso no es aconsejable"

"Claro que no me rindo" dijo ella poniendo pose altiva, "Juego" y sin más jaló a Isis de la mano y se fue dejando al rubio solo.

"De verdad piensas darle a Snape, estas loca!"

"Tengo que hacerlo"

"Claro que no tienes que hacerlo"

"Si no lo hago el juego se acaba"

"Ah… ya entiendo, no puedes vivir sin él"

"Claro que no puedo vivir sin él, pero no de la forma que estas imaginando bobita" dijo Ginny sonriendo dándole un pequeño manotazo en la parte posterior a su amiga, "Es sólo que… no sé, es como si el juego me diera vida… me recordara lo bueno y divertido que es vivir"

"Sólo espero, por el bien tuyo, que este juego no lo lleven muy lejos" dijo la chica seria

"Bueno ya, basta de regaños y sé feliz, si?" la pelirroja tomó a Isis del brazo y entro con ella al Gran Comedor, "Mira, en un mundo como el que estamos viviendo, donde Voldemort esta por todos lados, este juego es lo que más me llena de vida"

"Si tu lo dices" murmuró la castaña

MMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Vamos Draco, estas loco!" le dijo sorprendido Zabinni

"Eso mismo me preguntó ella" respondió el rubio con la sonrisa aún bailando en su cara, hoy sería un día glorioso y el disfrutaría de cada segundo

"Bueno, no te digo nada más porque realmente se lo merece, mira que ponerte a hacer un stiper al frente de toda la clase"

"Bueno, ya veremos lo que le pasa a ella hoy"

Blaise era el mejor amigo de Malfoy desde tercer año, cuando ambos empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre quién se acostaba primero con cualquier muchacha, era una lucha entre dos lo cual lo hacía llevar una relación un poco hostil, aunque quién los conociera a fondo sabría, que aunque ninguno de los dos lo acepte, ellos siempre estarían el uno para el otro. Ambos caminaron todo el pasillo hasta la aula de pociones encontrándose con Ginny e Isis en la puerta a las cuales Malfoy les dedico una sonrisa de esas tipo Slytherin

"Que comience el espectáculo, no Ginny querida?"

Ginny no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta del aula para entrar seguida por Isis, Draco y Blaise. Ginny e Isis se sentaron justo detrás de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

"Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" les dijo Harry con una sonrisa, "estos dos… bueno, creo que no dejan espacio para un tercero" refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían hecho novios hace unos pocos días atrás y cómo dicen por ahí, todavía estaban de luna de miel en la relación

"Claro" respondió Ginny y a regañadientes de su amiga le dejo a Harry sentarse entre medio de las dos

En ese momento llegó Snape moviéndose a paso ligero haciendo que la capa volara detrás de él. A cada paso Ginny sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, definitivamente Draco se había vuelto loco, iba a salir muy mal de esta y él lo sabía…

"Tengo las puntuaciones de sus anteriores ensayos sobre las distintas pociones… y realmente es deplorable que a estas alturas muchos de ustedes no puedan explicar y realizar unas pociones tan sencillas como las que les mande"

Ginny sonrió, ella había hecho ese trabajo perfectamente, había estado horas buscando la información y haciendo investigación sobre donde encontrar los ingredientes y fue muy cuidadosa haciendo la poción, incluso tuvo que dársela a alguien de probar sin que la persona se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Snape empezó a repartir los trabajos, hasta que llegó a donde Ginny y la mirada que le dio no fue agradable para Ginny y rápidamente bajo los ojos a su calificación… en ese momento entendió la mirada de burla e incredulidad de Snape… un cuatro… UN CUATRO!... le había dado un cuatro a ella que paso días sin dormir por el maldito ensayo!... de repente el cachetón que le tenía que dar no parecía importarle, ahora se lo daría con todo gusto!... rápidamente, a la mirada curiosa de Harry, la mirada de preocupación de Isis y la mirada divertida de Malfoy, Ginny se paro rápidamente camino hasta Snape y cuando este se volteó lo único que sintió fue la pequeña mano de la pelirroja con fuerza en su cara… lo que paso después fue muy rápido para Ginny… Snape la agarró por el brazo y la zarandeo…

"Se ha vuelto loca Weasley?" dijo lleno de furia

"Oiga a mi hermana no la trate así" dijo Ron rojo de furia y con una deje de sorpresa

" Ustedes se calla Weasley, 50 puntos menos para Griffindor" dijo Snape mientras se llevaba a Ginny por el brazo, "Usted será expulsada hoy mismo de la escuela, puede ir diciéndole adiós al castillo y a la gente que se encuentra en él"

"Ginny se volvió loca" dijo el pelinegro en un susurro, "Que le pasa?"

"No se" mintió la castaña, "A lo mejor la nota que sacó la enfureció mucho"

"Pero tanto como para darle, lo más seguro es que la expulsen, y que se espere el regaño de Hermione si vuelve esta noche a la Sala"

"Ya veremos" dijo Isis mirando a la mesa de Malfoy y Zabini quienes miraban con preocupación y murmurando entre sí

MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMM

* * *

Ginny salí de la oficina de Dumbledore… iba a matar a Draco, eso lo juraba aunque le costara su vida algún día lo haría… tener detención por el resto del año… y con Snape!... hubiera preferido que la expulsasen por Merlín!

"Como te fue?" le llego a sus oídos la voz cínica de Malfoy, "Veo que no te expulsaron… una lástima digo yo"

"Claro Draquito, y con quién jugarías?" dijo la pelirroja reprimiendo su furia

"Con quién sea" dijo él como si fuera obvio, ella era desechable en su vida

Ginny levanto una ceja, "Ah si, bueno entonces yo también puedo jugar con quién sea"

Draco apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, "Lo que sea, que castigo te dieron?"

"Para que quieres saber? Para reírte?" lo fulmino con la mirada

"Tal ves…" miro a la pelirroja y notando su furia su sonrisa divertida creció, le encantaba hacerla enojar, "Pero realmente quiero saber que tienes que hacer por culpa mía"

"Tengo castigo con Snape todos los martes y jueves… adiós al Quidditch!… gracias a ti!" dijo dándole un puño en el brazo

"Hey hey, no hay necesidad de violencia!" dijo el chico robándose el brazo, "Dale gracias a Merlín que eres mujer"

"¿Porque¿Me quieres pegar?" dijo ella parándose al frente de él obstruyéndole el paso y ganándose una mirada retadora de parte del chico, "Anda pégame"

"Sabes que no te voy a pegar bobita" dijo el chico con una sonrisa, "Camina" le ordeno

"A mi tu no me das ordenes"

"Camina"

La pelirroja lo miró retadora y el chico luego de dar un suspiro de 'muy bien, ahora no te quejes' la cargo en hombros y empezó a caminar con ella en brazos…

"Suéltame idiota!"

"No querías caminar, te estoy poniendo las cosas más fáciles"

"Suéltame te digo" el chico la miro una ves más y la bajo

"Me encanta hacerte enojar, te pones hermosa" dijo el rubio picándola

"Cállate, ahora vete, no te quiero ver"

"JA! Mira lo mucho que me importa" dijo el chico caminando al lado de ella

"Ya vamos a llegar a mi casa y no quiero que nadie me vea contigo"

"Que pena"

"Draco, es en serio, adiós"

"Bueno, esta bien, ahora ve, adiós… espero que no te vaya tan mal en los castigos" dijo el chico parando en seco

"Adiós" dijo ella, se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino hasta que el volvió a llamarla y paro en seco

"Se me olvidaba, toma" y sin más le dio la cajita adornada que ambos amaban tanto, "Te toca a ti"

Ginny vio la cajita que el chico puso en sus manos y vio como él se alejaba… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… le encantaba este juego…

* * *

**

* * *

Comentarios: Gracias a todos lo que han leído mi historia y mas a aquellas que me han dejado su comentario, espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo… sigan leyendo y dejen reviews, no saben la ilusión y las ganas que le dan a uno de seguir escribiendo… ahora aquí mis respuestas…**

**Solamente** **Yo**: Gran nik!... lo digo sin sarcasmos (ya sabes que lo malo de escribir es que uno puede imaginar que la gente dice las cosas con el sentido que no son… la comunicación escrita) que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi me encanto la película y espero que el fic se ponga igual de interesante, aunque obviamente le cambie muchas cosas y le seguire cambiando otras tantas, pero bueno a ver como sigue… ya vistes que pasaron años, algunos capítulos serás así porque es lo que pasa en la película también, pero tratare que los cambios de tiempo no sean tan bruscos como el de ahora, ya veremos que pasa… gracias de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado este

**Nia**: Gracias por tu review, espero que me sigas escribiendo y me digas que te pareció este capitulo…

**Xini-92:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, deberías que tratar de conseguí la película, de verdad a mi me gusto mucho, se parece, en estructura de grabación y como cuenta la historia a Amelié… no se si vistes esa película, yo la vi y me gusto… déjame saber que te pareció este capitulo y gracias!

**Margara: **Que bueno que te gusto, espero que este capitulo te guste también, luego en el siguiente van a ver un poco mas de la relación extraña entre Draco y Ginny… definitivamente ve a ver la película tan pronto salga, es buena, cuídate chao…

**txelL: **Espero que con este capitulo las cosas se aclaren un poco más, aunque realmente es en el próximo que se verán las cosas mas a fondo, pensaba hacer este más largo pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo así ya que sino se extendería demasiado y no sabría como acabarlo… me dejas tu contestación… y me encantaría saber que piensas de este capitulo…

Gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron y por favor, se los suplico de rodillas dejen sus comentarios, de verdad hacen falta para dar inspiración y para poner el capitulo mas rapido… gracias

Besos, Yara


	3. De Fiestas y Desnudos

Hola aqui estoy con una nuevo cap... q lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y WB... y bla bla bla

* * *

Cap3: De fiestas y Desnudos

Iba de camino a la fiesta de graduación en casa de una chica de Slytherin, Draco la había invitado y ahora iba de camino para allá con su nuevo novio, Max Watts, Hufflepuff de la misma edad de Draco… ella no lo amaba, pero lo quería mucho y se la pasaba bien con él, así que, que más da?... además hace unas horas atrás se acaba de graduar, aun no lo podía creer, ahora tenía toda una vida que planear y más ahora que todo era felicidad y Voldemort ya no aparecería nunca más… y pensó en Draco y en su propuesta…

"Ginny" la llamó el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules que tenía título de novio, "estas muy espaciada, que te pasa?"

"Nada, es sólo que… aun no puedo creer que halla salido de la escuela"

"Yo tampoco, pero ahora será mejor, ya lo verás" dio el chico mientras el carruaje paraba, "Creo que ya llegamos, la tal Rose debe tener mucho dinero"

"Porque?" preguntó Ginny mirando hacía afuera y lo que vio le sorprendió

Era un castillo inmenso de piedra (esos de la edad media) con una gran doble puerta de recibimiento. La pelirroja salió del carruaje con ayuda de Max y se preocupo, "Oye, Max, tu crees que me veo bien?"

"Claro que si, no seas boba" dijo el chico sonriendo y tomandole la mano

Ginny se trató de fijar que todo estuviera bien, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que acentuaba el rojo de su pelo. El traje le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla con bastante vuelo. En la parte de arriba era de manguillas y de corte en V, el pelo lo llevaba en un moño elegante con varios flecos aquí y allá, tenía muy poco maquillaje y unas pantallas plata a juego con un collar.

"Gin, te ves hermosa, de verdad" dijo el chico jalándola hacia adentro de la casa.

Llegaron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, la casa era cuadrada y en el centro había un patio interior gigante donde se acomodaban las mesas y al fondo estaba la pista de baile seguida por un escenario. Todo estaba decorado elegantemente de color plateado y con muy buen gusto y se ha leguas se notaba que todo era carísimo.

"Hola preciosa" dijo una voz a las espaldas de la chica, aunque no tuvo que mirar para saber que era él

"Hola Malfoy"

"Te ves hermosa, me debes conceder una pieza después" dijo sonriendo y viéndola de forma no muy pura, Ginny sabía que sólo lo hacía para sacar a Max de sus casillas, y al parecer lo había logrado.

"Deja a mi novia en paz, me escuchaste Malfoy" dijo en tono amenazante y con una mirada de esas que matan

"Ahora sí que te conseguiste uno dominante, que raro, eso no va contigo pelirroja"

"Ya Malfoy, te lo advierto, será mejor que te largues"

"Malfoy, será mejor que te vallas como dijo Max"

"Claro preciosa, ya me voy, además tengo una hermosa compañera esperándome en la mesa, que se diviertan" dijo el rubio antes de marcharse hacia su mesa donde Ginny pudo ver a una chica castaña de ojos avellana muy linda ciertamente sonriéndole tontamente

"Pobrecita" fue lo único que dijo en susurro

"Que?"

"Nada, sólo que esa niña es una tonta que a la cual Malfoy le romperá el corazón mañana en la mañana"

"Bueno, pero ese no es nuestro problema, olvidémonos de Malfoy y tomemos una mesa" dijo el chico caminando hacia otro de los chicos que al parecer conocía mientras Ginny lo seguía tomada de la mano hasta que vio a Isis a lo lejos

"Vengo ahora, Isis esta por allá, voy a verla"

"Esta bien, que te parece si nos sentamos aca"

"Ok, te veo orita" dijo ella alejándose hacia una de las mesas del fondo

"Ginny!" dijo un chico alto de pelo rubio ceniza y grandes ojos azules, "Como estas?"

"Alex que haces acá?"

"Me invitaron, soy un gran amigo íntimo de la anfitriona" dijo en tono pícaro y arrogante, "Y tu?"

"Me invitaron, para que veas que no eres el único con influencias" dijo la chica usando el mismo tono arrogante del chico

"Quién te invitó?"

"Vengo ahora, tengo que hablarle a una amiga a la cual le pedí que me acompañara" optó por cambiar el tema

"Esta bien, pero no te pierdas"

"Adios" Ginny caminó hasta Isis, "Hola!"

"Ginny por Merlín, has visto esta casa… es inmensa" dijo la chica con una mirada de impresionada

"Si ya sé, aunque a mi me da igual realmente"

"Pues a mi me parece preciosa"

"Porque no has invitado a Harry?"

"Estas loca, yo no voy a invitar a Harry, si él quisiera algo conmigo ya lo sabría"

"Quién sabe, Harry a veces es tan extraño" dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro, "Pero bueno, entonces vallamos a pasarla bien, ven y siéntate con nosotros"

Así pasaron la mayor parte de la noche, entre bailes y risas, había más gente de la que Ginny creyó que habría, se encontraba gente de todas las casa por lo cual la noche se hizo mucho más divertida ya que conocía a muchas personas… hubo un concierto de un nuevo grupo que al parecer el padre de la chica era el promotor y sonaban bastante bien, un estilo parecido al de Weird Sister, pero con un toque especial y único…además de que eran mujeres. Ya pasaba la media noche cuando la banda dejó la fiesta y empezó con DJ a poner música…

"Gin, ya debemos irnos" dijo Max como odiándose a sí mismo por tener que marcharse tan temprano, "Mañana es mi primer día en el trabajo y no sería bueno que diera una mala impresión"

Ginny se quedó pensando, realmente se la estaba pasando bien y no quería marcharse, necesitaba una excusa, la cual encontró cuando miro hacia el lado, "Yo me quedo"

"Que?" dijo el chico entre molesto y sorprendido

"Es que… Isis vino sola y realmente ya que fui yo la que la invite debería quedarme con ella"

"Bueno pues porque no se va con nosotros"

"No creo que se quiera ir" se viro y llamo a Isis, "Max aquí ya se va y como yo le dije que me quedaba para acompañarte a ti me pregunto y no te querías ir tu también, así nos vamos los tres juntos" mientras pronunciaba estas palabras le hacía grandes señas con los ojos que le pedían a gritos mudos que dijera que no, que se quería quedar, señas que la castaña comprendió a la perfección

"Gracias Max, pero la verdad que me la estoy pasando muy bien y no querría irme ahora mismo, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo cuidar de Ginny muy bien"

El chico pareció meditarlo, "Bueno esta bien, pero se me cuidan y no beban… mucho"

Ginny sonrió, "Gracias, realmente eres maravilloso" acto seguido le plantó un beso que duró baste tiempo y que dejó al chico satisfecho

"Me mandas una lechuza tan pronto llegues a tu casa para saber que llegaste bien, esta bien?"

"Esta bien, pero si no te la mando es que llegue muy cansada y a punto de quedarme dormida parada"

"Nos vemos"

"Adiós" dijo la pelirroja y vio mientras el chico se dirigía hacia la salida

"Ginny, tu no eres de quedarte hasta tarde en las fiestas y ya son las dos de la mañana" dijo Isis una ves el chico se fue

"Si, pero Draco me va a pagar la última que me hizo" dijo Ginny molesta ante el recuerdo

"Ah, o sea que te quedaste por él"

"No por él, si no porque su reto no puede pasar de esta noche"

"Bueno, pero ya sabes lo que le vas a hacer?"

"No, por eso me quede"

"Bueno, yo te dejo, estaba muy cómoda hablando por acá"

"Voy a pedir un trago" dijo Ginny y caminó hacia una de las esquinas del patio donde había un gran barra y tres apuestos bartenders, "Un Apple Martini"

"No crees que es muy fuerte para un jovencita como tu?" dijo el bartender con una sonrisa coqueta

"No se preocupe, yo la cuidaré" dijo Draco detrás de ella

Ginny sonrió pero no se viró, "Draco, creo que soy grandecita para saber con quién debo hablar y con quién no"

"Pero no eres tan grandecita como para él, debe tener cuanto?... 28 años" dijo el chico serio

"25, y no creo que ella sean tan pequeña ya" dijo el bartender llevándole el trago, "Apple Martíni para la chica"

"Dame un vaso de Wiskey de Fuego" djio Malfoy cortante al bartender

"Un momento" dijo el hombre antes de volver a hacer otro pedido que le habían hecho antes

"Y tu novio?"

"Se fue, tiene trabajo mañana" dijo tomando una gran cantidad del trago de una

"Hey, cuidado, no queremos verte borracha, sería demasiada tentación, quizá terminamos en la cama"

"No te preocupes Malfoy, ni borracha me acostaría contigo" dijo virándose y recostando su espalda en la barra mirando la fiesta

"Eso te crees tu"

"Me tendrías que obligar"

"Y tu no me crees capaz?" dijo el chico sonriendo, "Claro que ambos sabemos que técnicamente no sería violación dado que terminarías rogándome porque me acueste contigo"

"Siempre tan arrogante"

"Su bebida" interrumpió el bartender

"Hola Draco" dijo una exuberante rubia cuando pasó por el lado de el rubio y rápidamente le dio un beso para luego seguirlo y sin Ginny saber porque algo punzante le dio en el estomago ganas de vomitar

"Ya tengo tu reto" dijo Ginny sonriendo y dando un sorbo a su trago

"Que?"

"Tiene que arruinar la fiesta" dijo la pelirroja sabiendo que aunque era bastante tarde la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo y ya había escuchado lo que le paso a un chico por arruinar una fiesta, "Además debes arruinarla a tal punto que vengan los Aurores aquí, no sé, puedes poner la Marca Tenebrosa en el aire o algo"

"Estas loca Ginny" dijo aunque su cara seguía sin expresión alguna

"Juegas o no juegas?"

El chico meditó mientras ella bebía el último sorbo de su martini, vio como Draco se bebía de una l wiskey y una música lenta empezaba a aparecer en el fondo, "Te dije que me guardaras una pieza, así que vamos a bailar"

Draco la agarró y la jaló hasta la pista de baile. Una ves allí tomo las manos de ella y las puso alrededor del cuello de él para luego depositar las suyas en la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja. Ginny miró al rubio a los ojos y empezaron a bailar mientras la letra y la música se escuchaba a lo lejos…

_A veces no pienso me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy_

_A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos_

_Y luego sonrió, recuerdo y me aferro a vivir_

_Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor, _

_tan sólo por un momento_

Ginny puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos tratando de que los recuerdos se disiparan en su mente… debía olvidar lo que había pasado algunos meses atrás, él lo había hecho…

_Flash Back_

_Estaban los dos acostados en la torre de astronomía, hacían eso a menudo y se ponían a hablar de cosas que a veces era importante y a veces eran tonterías…_

"_Que quieres ser cuando grande?" preguntó Ginny mirando a las estrellas_

"_Un déspota" dijo el Slytherin serio_

"_Un déspota, con muchos esclavos?" dijo ella divertida, después de todo era una broma_

"_Muchos esclavos, y un palacio para mi… además torturare a los esclavos todos los jueves" dijo él virando la cabeza para mirarla, "Y tu?"_

"_Si… no, mejor no, es algo idiota"_

"_Dilo"_

"_No"_

"_Dilo!... avanza!" dijo exasperado_

"_Un flan"_

_La miro entre divertido y confundido, "Un flan?"_

"_Si, un flan caliente y adornado en una vitrina esperando por alguien que lo recoja"_

"_Estas loca" dijo el virándose de lado y pasando una mano por la cintura de ella_

"_Tu también" dijo ella en un susurro virándose también_

_Draco la miraba a los ojos de manera posesiva y intimidante, pero por alguna razón no pudo apartar su mirada como tanto ansiaba sino que por el contrario y aumentando su miedo los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sintió el aliento de él en sus labios, "que estamos haciendo?"_

"_No se" dijo el rubio antes de chocar sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado. Draco se viro quedando en cima de ella mientras ella le pasaba los brazos por los hombros y sentía una de las manos de el en su mejilla y la otra en el suelo aguantando su peso para no hacerle daño a ella. Ginny no sabía que sentir o que hacer ni porque lo estaba haciendo pero tan pronto sintió la lengua del pidiendo permiso para entrar, todos sus pensamientos la abandonaron y comenzó una danza entre lenguas que terminó poco tiempo después. Los dos se separaron lentamente y se miraron, ambos con la misma pregunta rondándole en la cabeza, que había sido eso?... Draco se separo de la chica y se levanto para luego ayudarla a levantarse a ella…_

"_Draco, yo…"_

"_No digas nada" dijo el chico dando la vuelta saliendo de la torre de astronomía y caminando por los pasillos, siendo seguido por la chica, "Esto fue una confusión" _

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo la chica sabiendo que era totalmente cierto, "Es mejor no dañarlo, es mejor ser amigos"_

_El chico se viro y sonrió, "Bueno, entonces a la cama que mañana me espera mi reto"_

"_Adios, buenas noches" dijo ella una ves llegaron al sitio donde sus caminos se separaban_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Draco se separo de ella y miro, "Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de la diversión ¿quieres un asiento en primera fila?"

Ginny sonrió y sabiendo lo que podría pasar a continuación se empezó a alejar pero antes Draco la jaló y le quitó su varita dejándola con la boca abierta, "Créeme a ti no te van a hacer nada, eres la hija del Ministro"

Ginny vio como Draco se iba y se fue a sentar con su amiga, "Y que?"

"De maravilla, me trae otro trago?" le dijo la amiga a la mesera que pasaba por ahí

"A mi también, un wiskey" dijo Ginny, una ves la mesera se fue miró hacia una mesa al lado de ellos que estaban haciendo mucho ruido

"Tienen un juego de shots, quieres ir a ver?" dijo la amiga levantándose

"Claro" dijo Ginny pensando que la diversión terminaría pronto y debía de disfrutar al máximo lo que quedaba

Se acercaron a la mesa y vieron en ella una ruleta bastante grande con varias separaciones dentro donde se podía leer 'un trago' 'dos tragos' 'nadie bebe' 'escoge un bebedor' 'todos beben' 'escoge tres bebedores' 'todos beben excepto el del turno' en una de las casillas estaba una bola…

"Muy bien, antes de empezar les aclaramos el juego" dijo el que estaba guiando, "Cada uno tendrá su turno y harán girar la bola una sola ves con su varita, nadie podrá hacer trampa ya que el juego tiene un hechizo que lo protege, lo que toque la bola es lo que se hara… entendido?"

Se oyeron unas afirmaciones entre todos, "Muy bien, quién va a jugar?"

Como ocho personas alzaron la mano, entre ellas Ginny, ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga, "Que?... no me mires así"

"Muy bien, se jugara con tequila y Bacardi 151… las copas se llenaran automáticamente que se vacíen… comenzamos"

Empezaron a jugar, a cada uno de los jugadores les tocaba, muchas veces se repetía lo mismo, Ginny se dio cuenta de que las copas se llenaban alternativamente, primero tequila luego bacardi y así sucesivamente… ella ya había bebido cuatro tragos ya que la bola había dado en 'todos beben' dos veces y y otros jugadores la habían escogido a ella para beberse un shot… se sentía feliz y un poco más suelta, ella no bebía mucho, pero sabía que todavía tenía control sobre sus actos, sólo esperaba que Draco avanzara. Le tocó a ella hacer girar la bola y en susurros le pidió la varita prestada a Isis…

"Que paso con la tuya"

"Se me quedo"

"Esta bien, toma" Ginny tomo la varita e hizo rodar la bola, la cual cayó en 'todos beben' tomo su vaso y rápidamente tomo su vaso y bebió, sintiendo como la bebida bajaba por su garganta quemando a su paso.

"Ginny"

Ginny abrió los ojos y miro a su amiga quién miraba al cielo horrorizada, cuando ella voltea a ver que estaba viendo vio la calavera con la serpiente y por poco se cae para atrás, lo había hecho… Draco se atrevió a sacar la Marca Tenebrosa… se volvió loco?... de repente todo fue muy rápido, la gente empezó a correr y todo se volvió confuso y lo único que sintió fue como una mano la jalaba y desaparecía con ella… todo se volvió oscuro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Draco sonriendo al frente de ella en su casa.

"Juego" fue lo único que lo escucho decir

Ginny hizo aparecer la cajita y se la entregó

"Desnudate, juegas o no juegas?" dijo el chico una ves tuvo la cajita en sus manos aún sonriendo

Ginny se quedó de piedra, había oído bien?... le estaba pidiendo que se desnudara por Merlín!

"No me pienso desnudar aquí" dijo simplemente

"Muy bien, entonces ven" le tomo la mano y la condujo por unos pasillos hasta una puerta, cuando la abrió y entro se topo con una habitación, "Si quieres ve al baño, desvístete, sales y te metes al baño de nuevo"

"Estas hablando en serio?" preguntó ella asustada

"Claro, ahora ve que no tengo toda la noche"

Ginny miro al chico una última ves para luego dirigirse hacia el baño, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiro… esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, vio que en el baño había una bata de baño verde muy fina… se desvistió y se la puso… se paseo nerviosa por el baño pensando si no sería mejor desaparecer y hacer el reto otro día, después de todo el reto se podía hacer cuando uno quisiera, claro dentro de un tiempo considerado… se miro en el espejo y decidió que lo mejor era terminar con el reto de una ves, tomando un último suspiro se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Draco, que estaba despalda giro y se quedo frente a ella con una mirada que la chica no supo descifrar.

"Que esperas?... sabes me siento halagado de ser el primero en verte desnuda"

Ginny sintió que necesitaba defender su orgullo, "Quién te dijo que eres el primero?"

Draco alzó ambas cejas en un gesto de incredulidad que se transformó en burla, "Así que no soy el primero, entonces me puedes decir quién fue?"

"No es tu problema" dijo ella cortante, pero nerviosa

"No tienes porque mentirme, sé que soy el primero"

"Vete al infierno Draco"

"Esta bien, pero antes déjame verte"

Ginny con las manos temblorosas empezó a deshacer el nudo de la bata tratando de mirar a todos lado, excepto a el rubio parado frente a ella con una sonrisa que quisiera quitar con algún hechizo

"Por cierto, mi bata te queda muy bien, un poco larga pero bien"

Ginny terminó de deshacer el nudo y se abrió la bata dejando su cuerpo descubierto, "Juego, ya" dijo segundos después volviendo a amarrar la bata en un nudo…

"Si ya lo decía yo, eres una diosa" dijo el chico haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara y caminara más rápido hacia el baño del cual salió minutos después con toda la ropa puesta, "Toma" le entregó la cajita

"Ahora te quiero ver yo a ti, juegas o no juegas?" dijo Ginny habiéndose recuperado del suceso anterior

"Juego… Como desee la dama" dijo en burla el rubio y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa justo al frente de Ginny, quién más roja no podía estar. Una ves desnudo se le quedó mirando, "Te gusta lo que ves?" dijo con una sonrisa perversa

"No esta mal" dijo ella sonriendo

"¿No esta mal?"

"¿Sólo por eso es que le pagan a ustedes más en este mundo?"

"Un buen trabajador, tiene una buena herramienta" fue lo único que contestó

"No seas payaso y ya vístete"

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" dijo acercándose a ella

"No idiota, pero vístete"

"Como quieras, pero pienso que podríamos hacer mejores cosas, los dos… desnudos, en la habitación…"

"Cállate" Ginny dejó la cajita en la mesa mientras el rubio se vestía, sin atreverse a mirarlo, "Me voy, adiós" dijo notando que el chico ya tenía la ropa puesta le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin más se apareció

Draco se quedó parado viendo donde segundos antes había estado la pelirroja y con una sonrisa se fue a la cama, se volvió a quitar la camisa y se quedo en pantalones tirándose en la cama y pensado en cierta mujercita que últimamente le rondaba la cabeza. De repente su padre entró sin tocar…

"Te he estado buscando como un loco" dijo seriamente, "Vístete, tu madre se puso muy mal y esta en coma en San Mungos"

MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Se acabo el capitulo!

HOLA!... Estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews, al fin la cosa esta tomando un rumbo!... aplausos!... Bueno, quería aclarar ciertas cosas, primero es que no vayan a ver la película pensando que van a encontrar lo mismo porque no es así… le he hecho muchísimos cambios al fic, cosas que no sales en la película, o pasan de distinta manera o simplemente lo llevo un poco más allá… por ejemplo con esta escena en la película realmente no es así, ellos sólo se llegan a enseñar sus partes íntimas, y además son chiquitos, así que lo hacen sin tanta insinuación de por medio. Aparte de eso yo los hice crecer mucho más rápido… en la película ellos son de 9 o 10 años cuando empiezan el juego… así que aunque se parece, tiene la misma hisotira y muchas lineas las saque de la película son a la ves un poco distintas, tal ves a medida que vaya avanzando el fic se valla pareciendo un poco más, pero no sé ya veremos…

Ahora sin más contesto los reviews, pero antes les haré una promesa (a riesgo de cortarme la cabeza si no la cumplo) si los reviews llegan a 30 les subo el otro capitulo en una semana… que les parece?

**Leodin: **Gracias por tu review… lo del capitulo, no me he saltado nada excepto unas cuantas secciones de terapia siquiátrica que me hacen falta y me hacen cometer anormalidades como esa… pero bueno, el hecho es que espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes un review a ver que piensas de el.

**Sakura Shidou: **Bueno ya vistes que hizo Ginny, aunque la verdad es que al igua que en la pelicula pues Ginny siempre será la más lastimada, pero no te dire más nada, gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…

**Daniela: **Si por ahora es chistosa, pero tambien tiene sus momentos tristes y de drama, pero eso ya será en el proximo capitulo… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo… cuidate

**Margara: **Ya viste algún reto de Ginny, pero bueno los de ella no son tan buenos como los d Draco, siguele y gracias por dejar un review me alegran el dia… espero que me digas que te pareció este cap.

**Imposibles: **aquí le sigo, espero que me digas que te parecio…

**Montse-90: **Gracias por todos tus comentarios… espero que sigas dejandolos por aquí, me suben el autoestima

**Solamente Yo:** WOW…. Que largo, no te creas, no me importa me gusta que la gente deje reviews largo… por los reviews no te preocupes, selo que es estar en universidad y se que hay mucho trabajo, asi que de ahora te digo, estas perdonada y comprendida… yo tampoco escribo tan rapido como quisiera por los trabajos de la universidad…. Que bueno que te guste la relacion de Ginny y Draco, es intensa y ya veras que se podran llegar a hacer mucho daño… pero no digo mas nada… cuidate y gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo….

**Xini-92: **YO la peli no la consegui en español lamentablemente, pero nada… este mercado mundial que se creen que el unico idioma es el ingles (Yara pone cara malhumorada) Por otro lado que bueno que te gusto, espero que este te haya gustado tambien, cuidate…

Bueno no olviden dejar un review…. Gracias!

Yara


	4. Siempre estare a tu lado

Todo los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB, yo no gano nada ademas de divertirme un poco escribiendo, y la historia es basada en la película francesa Love me if you Dare… gracias!

* * *

Cap 4: Siempre estaré a tu lado… aunque no quieras

A lo último de un pasillo del hospital San Mungos se encontraba Draco Malfoy con los codos en su rodilla la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Las lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre su pantalón, escondiéndolas de la mirada estricta de su padre que ahora hablaba con el medimago. Luego vio por el rabillo del ojo como se iba dirigiendo hacia él. Rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y lo miro sin ningún tipo de expresión.

"No tienes que esconder tus emociones, yo las sé perfectamente" dijo Lucius Malfoy y Draco pudo ver como por primera ves podía ver una emoción en los ojos de su padre que no fuera odio… sentía lo mismo que él, tenía miedo de que ella los dejara…

"Se va a poner mejor?"

"No se sabe" dijo su padre dándole la espalda, "Por lo pronto puedes pasar a verla un momento, yo hablaré con el medimago y trataré ciertas cosas"

Draco vio como su padre se alejaba hacia el otro lado del largo pasillo, quizá para que él no se enterara de lo que realmente estaba pasando, caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación de su madre y entró. Allí estaba ella, postrada en la cama, su largo pelo rubio le caía a los lado y su piel ya pálida de por sí lo estaba aún más. Se acercó hacía ella conteniendo las lágrimas. Su madre se había puesto mal temprano en la madrugada y él lo hubiera sabido si no hubiera estado jugando por ahí con Ginny… se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado y tomó la mano de su madre con las suyas, viendo como ella abría las ojos y sonreía.

"Mamá" fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro

"Draco…" contestó ella débil cerrando los ojos, "Siempre fuiste tan bueno"

"Te pondrás mejor verdad?" dijo apretando más el agarre de su mano, "Te puedes poner mejor no, juegas o no juegas?"

Narcissa sonrió, ella fue la única que supo desde el principio del juego entre su hijo y la Weasley y no le importó que fuera con la pelirroja, estar enferma le había cambiado muchas formas de pensar en su vida, "No tienes la cajita, no puedes dar una garantía de ganármela"

"Entonces voy a casa y te la busco" dijo acercándose más a ella y rozando la cara con una de sus manos, "Yo la traigo y tu me enseñaras como volar"

"Draco…" fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a caer desmayada, Draco se acercó y le beso la frente sin atreverse a derramar un lágrima más…

De repente se dio cuenta que una pelirroja lo miraba triste desde el marco de la puerta, llevaba la misma ropa puesta de la fiesta y el maquillaje corrido, por alguna razón inexplicable para él, se puso serio, "Que haces aquí?"

"Draco, yo…" pero se calló cuando él volvió a hablar

"Tienes que irte, mi padre no te quiere aquí y lo sabes"

Vio como la chica se ponía seria y una sombra de tristeza le corría por el rostro, "Claro, ya me voy, después de todo yo solo sirvo para jugar, no?"

Draco se quedo serio y no contesto, al ver esto Ginny se enojo más aun y se fue topándose con Lucius en el camino…

"Que hacía aquí?" dijo una ves entró en la habitación del hospital

"Nada padre, ya se fue"

MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Narcissa murió a las siete de la mañana ese mismo día, con Draco al lado de ella tratando de despertarla. Lo que siguió después fue muy doloroso, su padre no salía del estudio sino para hacer cosas del entierro… no miraba a su hijo, como si lo culpara de lo que le paso a su esposa… Draco sólo podía pensar en su madre… no sabía vivir sin ella, era lo único que tenía en el mundo, ella muerta era como si mataran su propio mundo…

"Draco, ya es hora… debemos irnos" dijo su padre desde la puerta

El rubio se miro un ves más, vestido completamente de negro salio de la habitación siguiendo a su padre, "Habrá mucha gente?"

"Que esperas? Claro que habrá mucha gente, somos los Malfoy" dijo Lucius igual de frío con su hijo

Draco se calló sabiendo como debería actuar, siempre frío, que la gente pudiera ver que le afectaba la muerte de su madre, pero no debía parecer débil frente a el mundo… dándole una última mirada a su casa se voltio y siguió a su padre a lo que sería la última despedida hacía su madre…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Mamá, por favor" dijo Ginny persiguiendo a su madre por el patio de la casa

"Ginny, para que quieres ir a ese entierro, no me dijiste que no te recibió en el hospital, deberías alejarte de él, al final no te vendrá nada bueno de eso"

"Mamá…" dijo cansada mientras entraban por la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, "Por favor… si?"

Molly miro a su hija aprensiva, no sabía como había empezado la relación de su hija con ese niño, pero no quería verla sufrir y sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano y parecía que nada impediría que eso pasara, con un suspiro de cansancio miro a su hija, "Esta bien, puedes ir, yo hablare con tu padre"

"Gracias mami, te amo, eres la mejor!" dijo Ginny corriendo hacía su cuarto para arreglarse un poco y salir hacía el entierro, "Adiós"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijo Pansy cuando pasaba al lado de Draco junto a Blaise, "Como estas?"

"Como crees?" le respondió Draco cortante, "Le rogare a Merlín que te de una inteligencia más grande para que dejes de preguntar estupideces"

"Ya Draco déjala" replicó Blaise pasándole el brazo a su novia

En ese momento una sacerdotisa del mundo mágico se acerco a la tumba blanca donde descansaba el cuerpo de su madre y empezó la ceremonia. Mientras tanto Draco sintió como si observara todo de lejos, como si no fuera él el que lo estaba viviendo y se sintió vacío. Sintió como los ojos se humedecían y pestaño rápidamente tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is La vie en rose"

Draco miro al lado y allí estaba la pelirroja cantándole al oído y con una de las manos entrelazada con las suyas, aunque mucha gente la pudo escuchar fue la primera ves que se sintió bien desde que su madre murió, así el chico volvió a la realidad y a la vida y sonrió. Miró a su padre y no supo descifrar la mirada en los ojos grises tan parecido a los suyos propios.

Ginny vio que el chico sonreía y eso la hizo feliz, tomo las rosas blancas y rojas que llevaba en su brazo y las fue lanzando poco a poco mientras la tumba de la madre de Draco iba descendiendo, a la misma ves que tiraba las rosas siguió cantando la canción haciendo que todos la miraran, unos sonriendo, otros como si estuviera loca… pero a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando el rubio que estaba parado al lado de ella siguiera sonriendo como hasta ahora.

"When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom

And when you speak...angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs"

"Gracias" dijo el chico en un susurro

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo también en cierta forma la quise"

Draco agrandó su sonrisa y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la ex Griffindor… siempre la iba a querer, de eso no tenía duda, como también sabía que ella era lo único que le quedaba en la vida y no lo perdería jamás…

"Que piensan hacer ahora?" dijo Ginny sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

"Ir a casa me imagino, mi padre a estado extraño últimamente" dijo Draco posando su vista una ves más en Lucius Malfoy que en este momento se dirigía hacia ellos, "Creo que hay problemas"

"Weasley" dijo una ves llego donde ellos estaban, "Será posible que hable con tus padres?"

"Para que?"

"Puedo hablar con ellos?"

"Supongo" dijo la chica entendiendo que el hombre no pensaba decirle nada

"Perfecto, lo haremos desde la casa, vendrá con nosotros"

La gente empezó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que quedó completamente vacío, el chico miro una última ves donde su madre ya hacia enterrada y luego apretando la mano de Ginny con fuerza siguieron a su padre en silencio.

MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"No te dijo para que quería hablar con mis padres?"

Ginny y Draco se encontraban en la oficina de la Mansión Malfoy, allí los había dejado mientras iba a hablar con Arthur Weasley, al menos eso dijo. Ginny daba vueltas por toda la habitación como gato encerrado mientras Draco la veía divertido sentado en la silla del escritorio.

"No, no me dijo, pero no puede ser nada malo"

"Draco" dijo caminando hacia el, "¿Porque estas tan tranquilo, yo me estoy volviendo loca"

"Porque tu" dijo apuntándole con el dedo, "Eres una paranoica"

"Mira…" dijo a punto de tirársele en cima, "Yo no soy ninguna paranoica, esta claro, tu padre me da miedo, eso es todo"

"Ah o sea que te da miedo" dijo con una sonrisa malévola y cuando iba a proseguir su padre entro por la puerta

"Weasley, he hablado con tus padres para ver si podías pasar la noche aquí, por lo que veo mi hijo te necesita, Draco, enséñale donde queda tu cuarto, allí dormirá" dijo y salió de la habitación y los dos chicos no lo vieron más en toda la noche…

"Porque en tu cuarto?" preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la habitación del chico, una ves pasaron por el estudio del padre de Draco escucharon la canción que Ginny había estado cantando en el funeral y sintieron como una copa se estrellaba contra la puerta Draco miro a Ginny con expresión dura y siguió caminando

"Porque no quiere que se toque nada más que lo necesario, nada mas se puede cambiar de lugar, ni siquiera creo que este durmiendo en el cuarto matrimonial" dijo el rubio serio, "Además porque sabe que no estoy enamorado de ti y creo que aunque no le caes bien, te soporta siempre y cuando no me ates a ti de por vida y en un tiempo razonable te hagas a un lado"

Ginny se asqueo con esa respuesta, Draco la decía como si no le importara, "No te importa?"

"No es que no me importe, simple y sencillamente no le hago caso, es mi vida después de todo, no me la puede armar y desarmar como a él le plazca… llegamos"

"Donde dormiré?" pregunto Ginny una ves entró al cuarto seguida de Draco

"Pues en mi cama, donde más?" dijo el chico divertido

"Y tu?"

"No pienso dormir en el suelo ni en el sofá si eso es lo que estas pensando, tendremos que compartir cama" dijo el chico con una mirada traviesa, "Creo que ya has estado en mi cuarto antes, el baño esta por allá, te daré una camisa y unos pantalones míos para que te los pongas de pijama"

"Gracias" Ginny fue a sentarse en la cama, estaba incómoda con esta situación hubiera preferido dormir en otra habitación, trató de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, nada iba a pasar, aún y cuando Draco fuera un idiota siempre la respetaba, además él lo acaba de decir, no estaba enamorado de ella, así que no corría ningún peligro, "Que harás en verano?"

"No sé, tal ves me iré de viaje" dijo Draco mientras tomaba la ropa que le daría a Ginny, "Toma"

Ginny sonrió y camino hasta el baño, vio la ropa, una vieja camisa blanca de algodón y un pantalón de algodón color verde oscuro, se cambio rápidamente y se lavo la cara, se soltó el pelo que tenía en una cola. Suspiro y se frotó los ojos dándose cuenta del sueño que la embargaba… salió del baño y vio que Draco ya llevaba su ropa de dormir… unos pantalones de algodón azules, eso era todo, paso por el lado de ella sonriendo y susurrando un 'todas mis cosas te quedan bien' y 'buenas noches' y se encerró en el baño. Ginny caminó hacía la cama y sacando todas las colchas se metió dentro, tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada sintió todo el cansancio y el sueño que le venían en cima haciéndola cerrar los ojos pero sin dormirse. Al poco tiempo escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y Draco caminar hasta la cama.

"Estas dormida?" pregunto mientras se metía en la cama

"Oficialmente si" respondió soñolienta

"Por hay dicen que estas fingiendo" dijo el chico acostándose de forma que la espalda de la pelirroja le quedaba de frente

"Si, también se dice que estoy saliendo con Harry Potter… puros chismes" contestó la chica sin abrir los ojos pero virándose quedando frente a frente con el rubio, "Mejor ya nos dormimos"

"Oye, porque mañana no voy para tu casa?" dijo Draco haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos

"NO" dijo ella rotundamente, Draco siempre se había burlado del estado económico de su familia y realmente no quería tener que soportar sus burlas, "Prométeme que nunca irás a mi casa"

"Porque?"

"Promételo"

"Esta bien, te lo prometo" dijo el chico extrañado, "Ven acá" dijo acercando a la chica a si mismo y abrazándola, "buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Ginny se quedo dormida por primera ves en mis brazos, era hermosa, eso lo sabía, pero así dormida era más hermosa aún, el hombre que ella escoja será muy afortunado…

De esta forma es que se construyen los malos hábitos, y no estoy hablando de malos hábitos como romper copas como mi padre esta noche, eso realmente es divertido si tienes el dinero para reponerlo, estoy hablando de acostumbrarse a dormir con alguien… Ginny y yo desde esa noche dormimos juntos por tres años… y luego la primera mañana luego de esos años fue que el juego realmente subió de tono…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

HOLA: Bueno aquí con otro capitulo, que sinceramente a mi no me gusto mucho pero vamos, aquí esta y era necesario para que entendieran muchas cosas del futuro, bueno si ya leyeron verán que el próximo capitulo habrán pasado tres años de este capitulo, y ahí esperes una bomba, pero no les diré mas nada, será muy bueno, eso espero… mucho mejor que este… gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, lo aprecio mucho el gesto y a los que leen y no dejan review, POR FAVOR!... de rodillas me pongo ante ustedes para que me dejen un review aunque sea para insultarme por lo mal que esta quedando la historia, aunque me bajaría un poco el autoestima, pero pa' lante como dicen en mi isla… también acepto consejos e ideas ya que aunque la idea es de una película tengo que empezar a entrelazar otras historias, por lo que tal ves después del capitulo que viene me tarde un poco en actualizar, aunque recibir reviews siempre hace que la musa me acompañe con frecuencia…. Bueno aquí los reviews contestados… tan pronto llegue al review numero 30 actualizo… vamos son solo 10 reviews, no sean malos

**Margara:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo sea también de tu agrado, si quien fuera Ginny… si Draco existiera, pero existe un muchacho llamado Tom Felton que puede interpretar ese papel muy bien y no esta nada mal… jejeje, yo amo a ese niño… bueno contestando tu pregunta…. No, no paso en la película así, como explique antes ellos son mucho mas pequeños cuando pasa una escena parecida y lo único que hacen es enseñarse sus partes íntimas cada uno, pero sin quitarse la ropa, es una escena muy graciosa por los comentarios de ambos pequeños que solo debian tener unos 11 o 12 años… espero saber que te parecio este nuevo cap…

**Impossibles: **Yo tambien quiero un Draco, si te llegas a enterar de donde conseguirlo no dudes en mandarme la información… (Yara hace un guiño)

**KMY:** Hola aquí esta la continuación, espero que te halla gustado y espero saber que opinas de este cap… el otro no tardare en ponerlo, tan pronto vea 10 reviews lo pongo, digo a menos que los 10 reviews lleguen mañana sería un poco difícil, pero trataré de cumplir mi promesa nada, y mas ahora que estoy en vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo para escribir… gracias por leer, espera el siguiente que ese si va a estar bueno!

**Leodyn: **Creo que me has dejado un review des que comencé la historia, no es así?... por eso te dedicare el próximo capitulo… a ti y a todas aquellas que me hayan escrito desde el principio… que bueno que te halla gustado el cap anterior, espero que este te haya gustado también… ya ves, Narcissa murió, no me culpen por favor, así sucedió en la película… déjame saber que te pareció este capitulo nuevo…

**Dannjaganshi: **Tu nik es un poco difícil déjame decirte… me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que sigas leyendola y diciendo como te parece que se va desarrollando… cuidate y mil gracias por tu review, me hacen el dia aunque no lo crean…

**Sakura Shidou: **Si te cuento pierdo!... pero bueno ya ves, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya viste a mi Draquito sufriendo por la muerte de su madre, no me culpes asi paso en la película!... Sip, las apuestas siguen subiendo de tono, pero en capitulo luego de este es cuando las cosas se pondrán buenas y feas a la misma ves… ya veras!... espero que me digas que te pareció el capitulo, al menos ya ves que Ginny luego de esa noche como quién dice se quedo a vivir con Draco, veremos que pasa… cuídate

Bueno, les recomiendo que lean **Malfoy's Family **muy buen fic, esa niña escribe muy bien y **De rojo a verde** otra historia buenísima, aunque me imagino que muchas de ustedes ya la deben de haber leido… cuídense y recuerden darle al botoncito que dice Go y mandarme un review diciendo lo que ustedes quieran…

Besos,

Yara


	5. El Juego empieza a Calentar

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Leodyn que siempre me ha dejado un review en cada capitulo y a Solamente Yo que fue la primera en dejarme un review mil gracias a las dos, sus reviews me suben el autoestima y la alegria que ultimamente no esta muy por las nubes, a los que leen la historia, por favor dejen un review!... GRACIAS!

* * *

Cap 5: El juego empieza a calentar

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" dijo Ginny levantándose rápidamente de la cama y alzando la voz

"Que hora es?" dijo Draco sacando la cabeza de debajo de la almohada

"Mi examen" gritó Ginny desesperada

"Que examen?" dijo el chico volviendo a posar su cabeza en la almohada dispuesto a dormir otra ves

"El de pociones curativas!" dijo Ginny buscando su ropa por toda la habitación

"Vas a reprobar" dijo el chico sonriendo

Ginny lo miro molesta, ese desgraciado, como a él todo le sale bien… esa materia la detestaba y sabía que tenía que sacar buena calificación en este examen para pasar la clase con una nota aceptable… tan pronto se puso el pantalón tomo su almohada y le dio en la cara al rubio con ella descargando su rabia…

"Te he dicho mil veces…" dijo el rubio levantándose y tomando su almohada, "que odio que hagas eso!" y le dio con la almohada

"AH!" dijo ella con un gemido por el fuerte golpe que le propino el rubio en la espalda

"Para que no me retes!"

"Estas loco!" dijo ella tirándosele en cima y dándole con otra almohada

"Las plumas!" dijo el chico quedando en cima de ella y dándose cuenta que las almohadas se rompían y poco a poco se llenaba el cuarto de plumas

"No!" gritó Ginny dando patadas para sacarse al rubio de encima, "Quítate!"

"Ruega por piedad" dijo el chico todavía en cima de ella mientras Ginny trataba de darle con su almohada

"NO, suéltame!"

"Draco, que es ese ruido!" gritó su padre desde la puerta tocando fuertemente

"Mierda, mierda" dijo el chico separándose de Ginny y buscando algo entre las plumas que cubrían todo el piso del cuarto, "No has visto mi varita?"

"Como no habrás yo abriré y será a la mala!" se volvio a escuchar la imponente voz de Lucius

"Donde esta mi varita, busca la tuya!" dijo Draco a la ves que Ginny buscaba la suya

"Draco!"

"Aquí" dijo Ginny lanzando un hechizo limpiador y sentándose en la cama justo antes de que Lucius Malfoy apareciera por la puerta mirándolos inquisitivamente y volviendo a cerrar la puerta…

Ginny y Draco se echaron a reír mientras Ginny se paraba y buscaba sus pantallas. Draco se volvió a acostar pero a mitad de camino vio el sostén de Ginny colgando de una de las esquina de la mesa y lo tomo en una de sus manos meneándolo frente a él divertido.

Ginny se volteó y lo miro seria, "Devuélvemelo"

"Te atreves o no?" dijo sonriendo dijo aún con el sostén entre sus manos

"Ahora en la mañana no por favor, estoy muy nerviosa" dijo la chica poniendo cara de suplica

"Esta mañana si" dijo aumentando su sonrisa y cantando en la tonada de La vie en Rose, "Que tal si esta mañana Ginny se tiene que poner su sostén…"

MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Vi como caminaba por toda la universidad de magos con el sostén y las bragas por encima de la ropa y reí… el juego comenzaba otra ves…

"Miss Weasel" dijo una señora bastante mayor con una voz irritante y una mirada reprobadora como si todo lo que hicieras estuviera mal

"Weasley, Ginebra _Weasley_" Ginny caminó hasta el salón y todos se le quedaban mirando como si se le hubiera aflojado algo mentalmente y yo volví a reír

Las reglas del juego seguían siendo las mismas, la diferencia es que lo que de niños era burlarse el uno del otro ahora se llamaba perversión… ¿saben lo que es la perversión?... es algo basando en gustos, igual que la comida china, te gusta o no te gusta, aunque si eres chino no tienes otra opción…

Una chica rubia de cuerpo perfecto y ojos grandes azules estaba sentada, al parecer esperando que le llegara el turno de hacer la prueba

"Hola, soy Draco" dije poniendo una de esas típicas sonrisas de conquista que me dan mucha suerte

"Yo me llamo 'piérdete'" dijo ella sin mirarme

… y para mi la perversión era lo mejor en el mundo, la chica estaba sentada justo al frente de la puerta y Ginny vería todo, así la sacaría de concentración y la haría reprobar… empecé a buscar tema de conversación y lo encontré mirando la libreta de la chica, matemáticas… un tema tan fácil para mi como pociones

"Funciones Victoréales" dijo mientras le pasaba mi brazo por los hombros y ella me daba una mirada irritada que pronto borraría de su cara, "Sabes que un vectorial por otro vectorial son igual al producto de sus módulos, multiplicado por el coseno y el ángulo de sus dos cuerpos" vi como sonreía y supe que ya había caído

"Parece que sabes mucho del tema" dijo ella mientras ponía su mano descaradamente sobre mi muslo, "Dime si estoy equivocada… un vector es definido por un original, pero sobre todo por su tamaño"

Sonreí para mis adentros, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, "Algunos espacios vectoriales son más calientes que otros"

"Te importaría desarrollar esa teoría esa teoría conmigo?"

"Podría ser exponencial"

"Estudias solo?"

"Tal ves"

"Eso te puede dejar bruto"

De repente veo como Ginny sale del salón irritada y supe que me había visto, la profesora le pregunta algo y ella ya irritada de por si le contesta de mala gana para luego pasarme por el lado y pronunciar un 'felicidades'

"Me tengo que ir, es mi hermana" le dije a la rubia

"Perdedor"

"Más alto que soy sordo" dije burlándome y siguiendo a la pelirroja enfurecida.

MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Funcionó no es cierto?... lo logré" dijo el chico cuando alcanzó a Ginny y al ver que ella no sonreía e incluso lo ignoraba suspiro, "Que te pasa?"

"Que más sabes hacer además de ligarte a la primera que te pasa por delante" dijo la pelirroja sin ocultar sus emociones

"Que, eso no lo hice para molestarte" mintió el chico tratando de alguna forma que la chica para de caminar, "Cambie tu nombre en el registro, la profesora pensaba que te llamabas Weasel, no es divertido?"

"Ah mira que genicito nos salió el niño" respondió con sarcasmo, "Ahora porque no ves si puedes cambiar la puntuación también si Weasley aparece como ausente…"

"No tendrás nota… ya, fue gracioso"

"Si, igual de gracioso que entrar allá dentro y que los otros dos evaluadores no miraran más que a mi sostén, pero eso a ti no te importa, verdad?" busco en su mochila la cajita y se la alargó al chico para que la tomara, "Toma, aquí esta tu premio"

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de enfurecerse, sabía la razón para que la pelirroja estuviera así, la rubia con quién había estado hablando, de una alejo la mano de ella sin tomar la cajita, "Ni siquiera la conozco, además es pésima en matemáticas"

"Adele Miller" dijo ella caminando y empezando a bajar unas escaleras, "Una completa bimbo, sólo te puedo decir dos cosas sobre ella, se acostó con el profesor de Quidditch y sus aretes son horribles"

"Un momento, estas celosa?" dijo el chico alcanzándola y mirándola curioso

"Yo?... claro que no" dijo sin para de caminar, "Si quieres tener una cualquiera hazlo, no es mi problema"

"Estas celosa!" dijo el chico riendo, "Perdóname"

Ginny paro de repente, "Si quieres mi opinión, perfecto hazlo, pero tráeme sus aretes"

"Estas hablando en serio?" dijo el chico sin dejar que la sorpresa y decepción se notara en su voz

"Si, pero ya te dije, tráeme sus aretes, juegas o no juegas?" y con esto la chica empezó a caminar de nuevo, "Tengo trabajo, adiós"

MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

En uno de los baños de la universidad se encontraba Draco Malfoy tratando de ligarse a Adele Miller…

"Tienes novio?"

"Si" dijo la chica parando para ver la reacción del chico

Draco sonrió perverso, "Entonces ahora tienes dos" y seguidamente la volvió a besar pero fue interrumpido por ella

"Y tu? Ella es realmente tu hermana?"

"Ella fue la me mando para acá" pero al instante vio que esa contestación no era la correcta ya que la chica lo dejo de besar

"Vete!" le dijo para empujarlo fuera del baño y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

"Oye… hey!" dijo Draco dando cantazos en la puerta

"Vete, si no te vas gritare y todo el mundo se enterara" dijo la rubia sin abrir la puerta

"No seas boba, abre" dijo volviendo a tocar

Después de unos segundos la chica abrió, "Que quieres?" dijo recostada en el marco de la puerta

"Lindo lugar de conseguiste" dijo mirando hacia adentro

"Tengo malos gustos, por eso me encantas" y una ves dicho lo agarró por la camisa y jalo hacia adentro del baño

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Que te pasa?" dijo Isis una ves entro a la barra de la cafetería poniendo otra orden a la vista de de cocinero

"Nada" contesto Ginny sirviendo un poco de café, "tres knuts"

"Nada" repitió Isis una ves Ginny había terminado de cobrar, "Que paso con Malfoy?"

"Porque tiene que ser por Draco?" dijo ella recostándose de la barra, Isis le dio una mirada como preguntando 'porque mas podria ser?" y Ginny suspiro irritada, "Bueno esta bien, nada que en este momento debe estar tirándose a Adele Miller sabrá Merlín en donde"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Yo misma le di el reto" dijo Ginny

"Lo que yo me pregunto es, porque si lo quieres tanto te haces daño a ti misma?" dijo Isis cargando una bandeja con dos platos de comida y saliendo a una de las mesas mientras Ginny se quedaba pensativa

"Yo no lo quiero" respondió una ves Isis volvía y se sentaba, "Es sólo que me molesta que no se tome a ninguna mujer en serio"

"Ginny a mi no tienes porque mentirme, llevamos muchos años como amigas y sé que te mueres por él"

"Estas loca, ya te dije antes…"

"Entonces lo que te pasa es que ni a ti misma te lo aceptas" le cortó Isis irritada saliendo para atender a unas personas que tomaban asiento

Ginny se sentía estresada con la repentina acusación de su amiga, pero muy en el fondo y aunque se lo negara todo el tiempo sabía que ella tenía razón y no le gustaba…

"Un emparedado por favor?" dijo un muchacho de ojos cajes y pelo rubio ceniza

"Tom, hola" respondió Ginny sonriendo, "Algo más?"

"Una cita para la fiesta de esta noche en La Hermandad" dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta, era jugador de Quidditch en la universidad y estaba intentando entrar en algún equipo profesional el año entrante, como buen deportista, tenía muchas chicas detrás de él… hace algunas semanas le llegaba a Ginny y bueno, a Ginny le gustaba

"Esta bien, a que hora?" dijo ella recostando el codo en la barra

"A las 8, mañana… no te olvides" el chico se apoyo de la barra y se subió un poco depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica, "No vemos preciosa"

"Nos vemos mañana" y dibujo una sonrisa mientras veía al chico saliendo del café

Isis se paró detrás de su amiga y se quedo mirando, al igual que ella, como el rubio se marchaba, "Sabes, puedes salir con miles de hombres como haces hasta ahora, pero no vas a conseguir olvidarte de Malfoy"

Ginny soltó un bufido, "Ya cállate y ponte a trabajar"

"Cuidado, no quieras quitarle el trabajo al jefe" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa provocando el mismo efecto en su amiga

MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

"Nos volveremos a ver?" dijo Draco arreglándose la camisa mientras la chica salía por la puerta, realmente él no haría nada por volverla a ver, pero es la frase que toda chica quiere escuchar después de un acostón

"No lo creo conveniente" dijo ella dándose la vuelta y viéndolo

"Dame tus aretes" dijo el chico regañándose mentalmente pues si lo hacía como si fuera una orden la chica no se los daría

"Que?" lo miró curiosa

"Reflejan tu hermoso cabello que se parece al oro" en lo que Ginny lo metía, todo por demostrarle que ella no podía ganar

"Estas loco" dijo ella riéndo

"Si, estoy loco" dijo y en un último intento se arrodillo

"Toma" se saco los pendientes y se los entrego haciendo que el rubio se parara y antes de que ella se fuera la jalo por la muñeca

"Crees en el amor a primera vista?" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

La rubia lo miro con ojos brillosos, "eh, Si" dijo entusiasmada

Draco la miro sonriendo, "Ingenua" dijo cruelmente y se fue dejándola pasmada

MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

Ginny estaba en la parte de la cocina, ya que el cocinero se había ido de almuerzo, estaba poniendo en un plato el emparedado que acababa de hacer cuando vio a Draco Malfoy entrando por la puerta que daba a la barra y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el plato, cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones le dio suavemente en la mano…

"No te metas con mi salario"

Draco se paro frente a ella con una sonrisa

"Como te fue?" le dijo sin ningún interés

"No me gustan las rubias" fue lo único que respondió para luego sacar los aretes y agitarlos frente a la pelirroja

"Lo hiciste" dijo sorprendida, "Hijo de tu madre, lo hiciste!" y le quitó los aretes

"Un tirano" dijo el rubio en susurro viendo como la chica tiraba los aretes por la tubería

"Ahora ya no le queda nada a esa rubia"

"Bueno, aún tiene al profesor de quidditch, el que tiene los bíceps grandes"

"Yo me acosté con él" era mentira, pero Draco no lo sabía

Draco tensó la mandíbula y sus facciones se pusieron frías, "A que hora sales?"

"En quince minutos" dijo la chica acordándose del emparedado y saliendo con el en la mano

Draco se quedo en la cocina meditando las palabras de la chica y con una pequeña molestia en el estomago, pero le quitó la atención pensando que era sólo hambre

"Todavía estas aquí?" dijo Ginny cuando entró

"Tan grande son sus bíceps?" dijo Draco recostado en la pared

"Tan grandes como tu IQ" dijo la chica quitándose el delantal

"Muy bien, cuando salgas tienes que darle una galleta, juegas o no juegas?"

"Esta bien" dijo Ginny caminando hacía el otro lado de la cocina enganchando su delantal y soltándose el pelo que llevaba en un moño y caminando hacía la salida siendo detenida por Draco a mitad de camino

"De verdad te gusta?"

"Como segunda opción, si" dijo ella soltándose y retomando su camino

"Como segunda opción?" aún recostado de la pared, "Y quién es tu primera opción?" y la siguió hacia fuera…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMM

* * *

"Di que lo sientes" dijo Ginny caminando por las calles de Diagon Alley

"No" fue lo único que dijo Draco mientras caminaba en el otro lado de la calle, "Fue gracioso"

"Claro, porque no fue a ti a quién le atacaron" se agarro el brazo cubierto por una venda, el tal profesor de quidditch le envió un hechizo cuando tuvo que darle una patada en… bueno ahí… gracias a el rubio que caminaba a pies de distancia de ella, "Ahora, di que lo sientes!"

"Si te vas a molestar así cada ves que te doy un reto, entonces no juegues"

"Mira idiota…" se acerco hacía el lado de la calle donde se encontraba el rubio, "Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier reto, ahora ruégame por el perdón"

"No pienso hacerlo" dijo el chico tranquilamente

Ginny se enfureció y trató de quitarle la cajita, Draco se dio cuenta y alzó la mano lo cual hizo que Ginny no alcanzara y se tuviera que poner de puntillas

"Te dije que me la des" perdió el equilibrio y se agarro del rubio quedando sus labios muy cerca el uno del otro y haciendo que el chico bajara la mano y ella tomara la caja, "Bésame… juegas o no juegas?"

Draco sonrió, "Juego" y le dio un corto beso y sonrió

"Vamos a tu casa" dijo Ginny y con un 'plop' desapareció seguida de Malfoy…

Draco apareció en su cuarto, a pocos metros de él, la pelirroja lo miraba con una sonrisa pura…

"Te dije que me besaras, un beso de verdad"

Draco sonrió y se acercó y puso ambas manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, lentamente se acerco a ella y con una última sonrisa la beso. Ginny lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo atrajo más hacia sí. El beso empezó a hacerse profundo hasta que Ginny sintió la lengua del chico pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y ella lo aceptó dibujando una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo… la lengua de Draco tomó con fuerza la boca de Ginny explorando y sintiendo cada centímetro de esta hasta grabarla en su memoria… hace tanto que el rubio quería hacer eso, que ahora le parecía que se quedaba corto. Sus manos fueron subiendo por la espalda haciéndose espacio por debajo de la camisa lo que hizo temblar a la pelirroja. El chico rompió el beso y empezó a besarle la mejilla, la quijada y bajo por su cuello…

"Quiéreme" suspiro Ginny entrecortadamente, "Ámame"

"Juego" dijo sonriendo y besando el cuello de la chica

Ginny lo apartó entre irritada y decepcionada, "Que dijiste?" se separo del chico y camino hacia atrás, "Esto es un juego para ti?"

El rubio la miro confundido, "Tu pusiste el reto en la mesa"

"Pues si lo puse definitivamente no supiste agarrarlo" dijo ella mirándolo furiosa para después desaparecer dejando al rubio consternado y preguntándose que había hecho…

* * *

HOLA!... aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo… creo que es el más largo hasta ahora!... ocho paginas en WORD… mira a nuestro DRAQUITO alguien que le de un mapita para que entre razón y entienda que hizo mal… los hombres (Yara suelta un bufido cansón y se rasca la cabeza)… pero bueno, gracias a todas por sus reviews que me alegran el día, hablando por otro lado nose cuanto tarde en subir otro capitulo ya que hay cosas pasando aquí en mi país que ponen a todo el mundo en depresión, y la realidad no es buena musa, en especial la que esta pasando en estos momentos, si alguien que esta leyendo es puertorriqueño va a entender lo que digo… pero bueno el hecho es que mis ánimos están un poco abajo…. Espero que me digan que les pareció el Cáp. y esperen que las cosas se pondrán mejores… cuídense y un beso a todos… chao

Yara… para la próxima contesto los reviews, lo prometo pero sino me tardaría mas en subir el capitulo…


	6. Tearing Apart

Capitulo 6: Tearing Apart

_Ya era hora de crecer… cuando uno es niño piensa que el cambio sucede despacio, si claro! Te golpea igual de duro que un tren pasándote por encima. _

Draco bajó las escaleras hacía la sala con un jugo de calabaza entre una de sus manos y la cajita en la otra, pensando en Ginny…

"Draco" oyó a su padre entrar en la sala con el ceño fruncido y la mirada agitada, "El juego se acabó, me entendiste?"

Draco lo miro con aburrimiento pero dejó que continuara posando la cajita en una de las mesas

"Tienes tus exámenes en dos meses y mas vale que los apruebes, la fortuna de esta familia no caerá en manos de un mediocre" dijo con una tranquilidad temerosa, "Así que ya lo sabes, no lo estropees, o vas a tener grandes problemas conmigo"

"Por Melín, papá tranquilízate, no es gran cosa, sé tolerante" dijo Draco sentándose en uno de los grandes sofás marrones que decoraban la sala y quedaba frente a la gran chimenea que ahora estaba prendida

"Que sea tolerante!" subió la voz el Malfoy mayor en un arranque de cólera contra su hijo y se paro justo al frente de Draco, "Creo que ya he sido lo suficiente tolerante contigo… tus juegos estúpido mataron a la _única_ persona que he amado en mi vida, que por cierto, era tu madre…"

Draco se levanto tan rápido como pudo cuando escuchó la acusación salir como puñales de la boca de su padre y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, "Mentira… yo no mate a mi madre!" respondió casi gritando

Sin embargo Lucius continuo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, "Estamos de acuerdo, un hombre que no es tolerante no sirve para nada, igual que no sirvió para nada criarte y dejarte a mi lado desde que tu madre se murió!"

"Bastardo! Yo no fui quién la mató!" dijo en un ataque de rabia el rubio propinando un puño en la pared

"Si soy un bastardo por no haberte partido la cara cuando debí" dijo acercándose lentamente a su hijo, "Pero no puedo aceptar que la tal Ginebra Weasley envenenó tu vida a tal punto que ni siquiera hablas conmigo o sigues mis consejos a menos de que esa niña te rete a hacerlo!" dijo agresivo tomando a Draco por el cuello de su camisa negra mientras este lo miraba entre el odio y la sorpresa, Lucius lo soltó y se acercó a la cajita tomándola, "Es hora de que escojas, es ella o soy yo, así que…" dijo acercándose al fuego de la chimenea, "Juegas…" acto seguido tiro la cajita al fuego, "O no juegas?"

Draco miro a su padre furioso y luego a la cajita que a pesar de las llamas no le pasaba nada, con una última mirada y de forma veloz tomó la cajita entre las llamas resultando unas quemaduras y salió corriendo de la habitación…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ginny se encontraba en el apartamento que ocupaba desde que se mudo de su casa y no tenía un solo centavo para pagar más allá que ese pequeño y maloliente apartamento… estaba llorando de frustración y rabia, le habían vuelto a robar, todo, TODO, incluso los ahorros que iba a depositar hoy mismo en Gringotts, no tenía un solo centavo en cima y lo mejor sería volver a su casa, con su familia, después de todo, Draco ya no existía, él mismo se encargó de dejarlo todo muy en claro, el juego que tanto le encantaba estaba destruyendo su vida y ella no lo podía permitir, no podía convertirlo en algo que le dañara. Miro el apartamento por última ves y sintió lástima de sí misma, por eso le había hecho prometer a Draco que nunca visitaría el lugar donde ella vivía, no quería que el chico sintiera lástima como la que ella estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Empezó a recoger las piezas de ropa que quedaban tiradas por el suelo lentamente, hasta que oyó alguien tocando la puerta. Creyendo que era Hermione y Isis que algunas veces le llevaban algo de comer y quedarse un rato haciéndole compañía, claro eso era cuando la encontraban dado a que muchas noches se quedaba en casa de Draco… otra ves con él… debería de empezar a prohibirse pensar en él, caminó lentamente y abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida y enfuruñada cuando se encontró a Draco, que la miraba entre sorprendido, triste y abatido…

"Ginny…" dijo en un susurro mirando hacia el interior de la casa con el ceño fruncido

"A que viniste?" atacó ella sintiéndose inferior estando expuesta ante él, "Te dije que nunca vinieras a aquí, estas feliz ahora, trajiste palomitas para divertirte un poco?"

Draco trató de alcanzarla pero la pelirroja la esquivo, cerró la puerta del apartamento y bajó las escaleras, "Me lo prometiste, era un reto!"

"A mi no me importa, Escucha…" pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

"Pero a mi sí!" dijo ella una ves el chico se paro justo al frente impidiéndole avanzar en su escape

"Lo voy a dejar todo" dijo sosteniéndola como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, "Lo siento, yo no sabía"

"Tu lo sientes" dijo ella entre un tono irónico cargado de tristeza, "Mira tu, eso lo cambia todo"

"Hagamos algo, ve arriba, recoge tus cosas y nos vamos de aquí" dijo el rubio serio

"Ir a donde? A la casa de papá?" dijo ella sintiendo la frustración crecer dentro de ella, "No me tengas lástima ni pienses que soy una desvalida que un príncipe azul como tu tiene que rescatar, mejor vete ya"

"Ginny…" dijo en susurros Draco en un último intento, "Perdóname"

"No"

"Juegas o no juegas"

"No"

Draco miro a la chica con una inmensa tristeza y sin decir nada más bajo las escaleras dejándola sola y con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM

"Ginny" fue lo único que pronunció Isis al ver a su amiga al frente de su apartamento, con los ojos hinchados y una mirada vacía, "Estas bien?"

"Isis, quién es?" salió Harry del pasillo hacia la sala con el torso descubierto, al ver a Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó, "Perdón"

Ginny, a pesar de sentirse mal sonrió, además así conseguía no hablar de lo que había pasado…

"Así que…?" dijo alzando una ceja de modo sugestivo, consiguiendo que Isis se sonrojara también cosa que era muy rara de ella

"Yo… Ginny… Yo ya me iba" dijo el morocho nervioso

"No te preocupes Harry, ya sabía que ustedes terminarían así" dijo Ginny entrando de una ves en la sala de la casa, "Lo que me preguntaba era cuando pensabas decírmelo" dijo mirando con reproche a la castaña

"Ginny, te lo juro que te lo iba a decir!" dijo Isis nerviosa

"Isis, ya… no hay problema de verdad" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo triste

"Bueno…" dijo suspirando de alivio e invitándola con un gesto a sentarse en el gran sofá crema de la sala-comedor mientras Harry volvía a desaparecer por el pasillo tal ves a buscar alguna camisa, "Quieres un café?"

"Si, gracias" dijo Ginny dejando su maleta pequeña al lado y recostándose en el sofá cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado y una mirada insistente sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio a Harry sonriendo pícaramente, "Te cogí in fraganti"

"Ya Isis te lo iba a decir, lo que pasa es que tienes esa costumbre de llegar a la casa de la gente sin avisar" dijo el chico sonriendo, "Por cierto, por lo que veo mis visitas nocturnas se han acabado, no es esa tu maleta?... Que paso?"

"Me robaron" dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, "Y bueno, ya sabes… aquí estoy, me quitaron todo, hasta los ahorros así que no tengo ni un knut ahora mismo… ya ves, mi maravillosa vida"

Harry frunció el ceño, "Y Malfoy?"

Ginny se limitó a alzar los hombros de forma desinteresada pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se vidriaran

"Ya veo" susurró Harry mostrando una sonrisa de comprensión, en ese momento la cabeza de Isis salio por la puerta que daba a la cosina

"Ginny, cuantas cucharas de azúcar quieres?"

"Dos"

"Y tu, Harry?"

"Dos y media" le respondió con una sonrisa embobado

"La quieres verdad?" le pregunto con una mirada inquisidora

"Claro Ginny, no me acuesto con cada mujer que se me cruce en el camino" respondió el chico ofendido

"Bueno, pero tampoco eres un santo, solo te digo que la hagas feliz, como la dañes te las veras conmigo, y sabes que no es aconsejable" dijo Ginny entre broma y verdad

"Ojala esa energía que usas para defender a los que quieres la usaras para defenderte de Malfoy" fue lo único que el chico le dijo

"No hay manera de defenderte de la gente que amas" dijo en un susurro con tono nostálgico y triste

"Bueno, pero que paso, porque ese aire de tristeza" dijo Isis una ves entró y vio a ambos chicos

"Bueno…" empezó el moreno en broma para liberar la tensión, "Tu también te pondrás triste cuando sepas que mis visitas nocturnas se han acabado!"

Isis que en ese momento estaba dando un sorbo del café por poco se atraganta, lo que provocó una carcajada en la pelirroja

"Isis, estas bien" dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de ella y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, como consecuencia la chica le dio en el hombro enfuruñada, "Esto me saco por enredarme con una manisuelta" a lo que en respuesta recibió otro puño en el brazo por parte de la castaña

"Que es lo que paso?" le pregunto Isis a Ginny una ves se recupero

"Me robaron"

"Y que más?" pregunto con certeza de que todavía faltaba algo

"No quiero hablarlo ahora, si?" dijo Ginny cansada, "Me puedo quedar?"

"Claro, no tienes ni que preguntar"

"Bueno, muy bueno el café y la platica" dijo el morocho sarcástico, "Pero yo me tengo que ir, quede con Ron y Hermione en ir a comer, te iba a invitar…" dijo mirando a Isis, "Pero creo que aquí te necesitan" acto seguido le dio un corto beso en los labio le dio otro a Ginny en la mejilla y salió del apartamento

"Estas bien?" Isis se sentó al lado de la pelirroja tan pronto Harry salio

"No, pero lo que quiero ahora es una larga ducha y dormir mucho" dijo Ginny tratando de esconder sus emociones

"Bueno, ya sabes donde esta todo aquí, así que siente que esta es tu casa, ni siquiera tienes que irte, si te sientes bien viviendo aquí, bienvenida" dijo Isis recogiendo las tazas de café

"Gracias"

"De nada, y sabes que el momento que quieras hablar, aquí estaré… leí un libro de un escritor muggle que decía que la mejor forma de liberarte de tu pasado y las tristezas de este es contando la historia una y otra ves"

"…. Ok" dijo Ginny queda y se retiró a darse la ducha ansiada y a dormir

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Ginny despierta, despierta" susurro Isis temprano en la mañana zarandeando suavemente a la chica dormida

"No…" dijo Ginny agitando las manos hacia algo invisible para luego tomar la sabana y taparse completamente con esta, "Un rato más"

"Ningún rato más, vamos que hay alguien que te esta esperando" con esto hizo que la chica se despertara y saliera de las sabanas

"Quién?" dijo asustada y levantándose de la cama como un resorte

"NO, no es Malfoy" dijo entre molesta y triste por su amiga, le molestaba que siguiera pensando en el rubio, no sabía que había pasado pero el chico tenía mucho que ver y de eso estaba segura

"No pensaba en Draco" fue lo único que contesto la pelirroja enojada y entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Mientras preparaba el baño se reprendía a sí misma¿Por qué pensaba en Draco? Ella misma fue quién técnicamente le dijo que no quería volverlo a ver, no fueron esas las palabras pero sí la intención. Se metió al baño suspirando cuando el agua la cubrió completa y por unos momentos se pudo olvidar del rubio.

Una ves afuera y ya bañada se puso lo primero que encontró, unos jeans gastados y una camisa amarilla clara de manga larga, se paso las manos por el pelo peinándoselo con sus propios dedos… decidió no mirarse al espejo, sabía que no encontraría nada agradable y el autoestima llegaría al centro de la tierra… así mismo salió hacia el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala pero cuando pasaba por la puerta de la cocina escuchó risas… una era de Isis y las otras dos supo reconocerlas al instante, Harry y Hermione estaban allá adentró. Tomo una bocanada de aire y entró a la cocina

"Ginny" dijo Hermione cuando la vio, "Estas bien?"

"¿Porque me preguntas? Claro que estoy bien"

"¿Te has visto en algún espejo esta mañana?"

"¿Qué? Ya sé que no estoy bien vestida, pero pensé que alguien como tu no se fijaba en esas cosas"

"Y de hecho no me importan, pero no es sólo la ropa"

"Es cierto Gin" la segundo Harry, "Estas hecha un asco esta mañana"

"Gracias! Con los amigos que cuento" dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo

"Precisamente porque somos amigos no dejaremos que nadie te vea así"

"¿Así como?"

"En pleno derroche de toda tu autocompasión" dijo Harry bromeando, aunque en parte era verdad

"Vamos, yo te escojo la ropa hoy" dijo Isis tomándola de la mano como si estuviera hablándole a una niña chiquita que acaba de ponerse una ropa que no combinaba

"Y apresúrense que llegaremos tarde" cuando Ginny la miro interrogante Hermione hizo un gesto airoso, "Yo las llevaré hoy"

"Bueno venimos ahora" dijo Isis empujando a la pelirroja hacia el pasillo, una ves afuera de la cocina le paso el brazo por los hombros a su amiga, "No debes dejarlo ver lo mucho que te afectó lo que sea que paso entre ustedes"

La ex Griffindor no contestó sabiendo en el fondo exactamente a lo que la castaña se refería cuando le dirigió esas palabras.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Tan pronto se estacionaron las tres chicas se bajaron del carro, Ginny se veía mucho mejor, Isis le escogió una falda de mezclilla y una camisa de manguillas verde, le peino el pelo que estaba aguantado por una diadema blanca, la maquillo levemente para tapar las ojeras de la chica.

"Estoy loca porque se acaben las clases" dijo Isis en un suspiro

"Pues falta bastante así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, apenas vamos empezando febrero" le respondió Hermione poniendo seguro al carro y empezando a caminar junto con las otras dos chicas hacia el edificio que les recordaba tanto a Hogwarts pero mucho más grande y distinta en muchos otros aspectos.

"Hermione, no nos lo recuerdes por favor" dijo Ginny con una carita de perro apaleado

Las otras dos chicas sonrieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras de la gran entrada con Isis y Hermione haciendo chistes para tratar de aliviar el ambiente de tristeza de la pelirroja lográndolo de ves en cuando haciéndola sonreír. Pero no duro mucho, unas risas atrajeron la atención de las tres chicas, allí en las escaleras estaban sentados un grupito de universitarios riendo y charlando, de repente vieron a Draco Malfoy parándose de las escaleras, seguido por quien Ginny reconoció como Adele Miller, la chica se le acercó rápidamente y rodeandolo por el cuello le dio un beso corto en los labios, Draco la separó de si cortante y al parecer le dijo algo que molesto a la rubia que regreso con el ceño fruncido al grupo de chicos en las escaleras. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja que lo miraba intensamente, le devolvió la mirada triste unos segundos, y después como si no la conociera entró a la universidad sin mirar atrás.

Ginny ante lo ocurrido dio un leve gemido mientras intentaba no derramar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos… tal ves podría hablar con él más tarde y arreglar todo o al menos parte…

Lo que no sabía es que pasarían meses antes de que sus heridas pudieran sanar y se atreviera a acercarse al rubio sin miedo a volver a ser lastimada, pero tal ves para ese entonces sería muy tarde

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

* * *

HOLA!... Aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo que espero halla sido del agrado de todos ustedes, déjenmelo saber apretando el botoncito de abajo… y si no les gusto pues también, no me molesta, gracias a todos por sus reviews, solo quiero decirles que mis clases de universidad están acabando así que el otro capitulo tal ves tarde un poco, tal ves no, todo depende… si me mandan muchos reviews puede que tarde menos ya que eso me sube el autoestima y me alienta a escribir… también quiero decir que estoy trabajando una historia nueva, vamos a ver que pasa, todavía no la he empezado a escribir, la idea esta formulada en mi mente, veremos como se desarrolla, tal ves en verano que tengo bastante tiempo libre pueda mi musa venir y ayudarme un rato con esa otra historia…

**Leodyn**: Ya te habia dicho que te lo iba a dedicar, asi que ya ves, bueno auqi con un nuevo cap a ver si te gusta, déjame tu comentario que siempre es agradable recibirlo

**Imposibles**: No te mueras! Aguanta que se pone peor antes de que haya solución… respira y tranquila, Draco es medio idiota en este fic, pero bueno, asi lo queremos no?

**Sakura Shidou**: Pues si Draco es medio tonto, y eso que no ha pasado, pero bueno, gracias port u review me gusto y espero que continues leyebndo y que te haya gustado este cap, aunque se que no sera del agrado de mucha gente porque no pasa mucho, pero asi tenia que ser… cuidate

**MilasDrac**: HOLA Bienvenida a mi fic, que bueno que te este gustando, la verddad es que aun nose como cuantos cap se pueda llevar, tal 15 porque voy a alargarla un poco mas a la pelicula… asi que tal ves 15… no creo que pase de eso, pero como te dije aun nose muy bien, espero que te haya gustado este cap

RECUERDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW! LOS QUIERO!


	7. Adios

**Cap7: Adios **

_Que me perdonara, le di a Ginny un reto demasiado difícil… pero a Ginny no le gustaban los retos fáciles… le tomo mucho tiempo, tal ves demasiado y en ese tiempo las ideas de mi padre hicieron su hueco en mi…_

Ginny se arregló por ultima ves en el espejo… todo estaba donde debía estar, era ya verano y estaba terminando el semestre de la universidad, hace tanto que no veía a Draco, desde hace meses… su última pelea y ya estaba decidida a perdonarlo, realmente lo había hecho hace un mes atrás pero hasta hoy no había reunido la valentía suficiente como para hablar con él, además tendría que exponerle sus sentimientos de una ves y por todas…

Se miro una última vez, llevaba un traje de fondo blanco con estampados en flores rojas que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y caía de forma suelta en sus piernas. Su pelo largo hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura estaba aguantado por una bandana blanca que hacia contraste con su pelo. Llevaba poco maquillaje, sólo lo necesario para acentuar sus ojos y poner un poco de color a sus mejillas. Miro hacía el tocador donde descansaba la cajita. Se acercó y la tomó nerviosa entre sus manos dispuesta a terminar con esto de una ves por todas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Una ves entro por la chimenea la mansión Malfoy apareció frente a ella, todo su lujo frío volvió a hacerce familiar a los ojos de ella, todo era igual, como si nada pasara a su alrededor… nadie llego a recibirla así que decidió salir del estudio…

"Draco" llamo de forma tímida mientras caminaba por la casa, "Draco" volvió a repetir más fuerte

Oyó un ruido en el que era el estudio de Lucius Malfoy, vaciló un poco, pero luego decidió tocar

"Entre" escucho desde afuera la voz del Mafoy padre

Ginny entró un poco cohibida y se quedo en la puerta parada, "Perdón, esta Draco?"

Ginny observó como el hombre rubio caminaba lentamente hacía ella, Ginny era bastante alta, así que la imagen que tal ves en otro momento hubiera sido imponente, ahora, aunque un poco aterradora se podía controlar… Malfoy caminó hasta ella y saco de su capa una bolsa, tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se la dio, al momento Ginny supo que la bolsa contenía dinero, tal ves galeones… para que no volviera a molestar a Draco, esto la enfureció, quiso golpearlo, le tiro la bolsita dándole en el pecho con ella y cuando levanto la mano para darle la buena cachetada que se merecía, Malfoy la tomó por los brazos y la llevo a empujones a la puerta entre los gritos e intentos de zafarse del agarre del hombre que acaba de tratarla como una prostituta, una ves en la puerta la tiro a la entrada haciendo que se cayera al piso… humillada escuchó la gran puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Malfoy padre alejándose.

Ginny respiro profundo varias veces antes de poder calmarse y pararse tratando de recoger las piezas de su orgullo quebrantado, se limpió dos lágrimas que recorrían rebeldes por ambas mejillas de la pelirroja, se arreglo un poco y sonrió, esto no se quedaría así, si Draco no estaba en su casa tenía que estar en la biblioteca de la universidad… hablaría con él, aunque tuviera que llevarse al mundo de por medio primero.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"No, por favor, déjame hablar sin interrumpirme" dijo la pelirroja nerviosa ante el chico que la miraba curioso, "¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañé mucho…" puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras apretaba la cajita entre sus manos, "Si a ti, tu gran tirano… Es difícil estar enojada contigo… pero no te la creas, aún estoy enojada… Quiero que olvidemos el juego mientras estamos hablando, solo por esta ves, por favor?... Te gusta mi traje?... la encontré en uno de mis baúles viejos, había otro mucho más rojo, tan rojo como una bomba nuclear… creo que debí haberme puesto ese, estuve sentada frente al espejo por horas, pero lo logré estoy bonita… espero que te guste, sino te hechizare lo juro… no" Ginny cerro los ojos y tomo aire, "¿Por donde iba?... ah si, yo… Draco, si me dices algo ya no se si creerte, no se cuando estas jugando y cuando no… me perdí… y… ya no se…"

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo y Ginny le tomo las manos y lo callo, "Espera, no he terminado… dime que me amas por favor, no me atrevo a decirlo yo primero porque…" volvió a tomar aire "Temo que pienses que es un juego… ayúdame aquí¿sí?" Ginny sonrió, por primera ves fue capaz de decirlo todo, claro que titubeo y una chorrada de tonterías salieron al principio pero logro decir todo… miro al completo extraño que la miraba entre una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, "Gracias" se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca de Draco…

Lo encontró en el segundo piso, muy concentrado en el gran libro frente suyo con otros más esparcidos sobre la mesa… se acerco un poco nerviosa, pero ya más controlada

"Hola" dijo poniendo la cajita en la mesa quedándose parada

"Hola" respondió el rubio sin levantar la vista

"Draco yo…"

"¿Vienes a estudiar?" preguntó cortante

Ginny se cohibió sorprendida por el tono del chico pero decidió continuar, "Vine a hablar"

"No ahora"

"¿Entonces cuando¿Mañana?"

"En un año" luego el chico alzo la vista por primera ves y la clavo en ella, "Lo siento"

"No necesito tus 'lo siento'" dijo ella sintiéndose herida, vio los libros y tomo el más pequeño de ellos, "Economía del Mundo Mágico: Pobreza… ¿realmente te gusta esto?... deberías preguntarme, recuerdas, soy una experta en este tema"

El chico le arrebató el libro a la fuerza, "Nosotros nunca hablamos del futuro… de nuestros dos futuros"

"_De nuestros dos futuros_, extraño, si lo hubiera dicho yo simplemente hubiera dicho de _nuestro futuro_" Ginny respiro hondo para tratar de desvanecer el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta y le quería impedir el habla, "Por otro lado, creo que el presente debería ser suficiente… creo que nos imaginé a los dos así por años y años, que tonta¿no?... olvídalo, pasa tu examen, juegas o no juegas?"

El Slytherin miro la cajita, "lo siento"

"lo siento, lo siento" dijo Ginny en forma irónica, "Esta bien… de hecho, si hablamos del futuro una ves, y creo que no estamos muy lejos de la realidad, tu te estas convirtiendo en un tirano y yo en un bizcocho adornado" Ginny dejo la cajita en la mesa y comenzó a caminar antes de que todo empeorara, preguntándose interiormente que por Merlín había pasado hace un momento, se supone que venía a aclarar todo, no a empeorarlo, acaso ya no había nada que hacer? De repente escuchó a quién suponía era Draco

"Ginebra, espera, quédate"

"No, no quiero entrometerme entre tu y tus estudios"

Draco la jalo del brazo y la arrinconó en uno de los estantes

"Además, yo también tengo que tomar unos exámenes" dijo Ginny con insuficiencia, "Estoy estudiando a los hombres"

"Estas hablando de sociología" dijo el chico tranquilo

"No, hombres, machos, tu sexo"

Draco se puso serio y tenso la mandíbula como cada ves que hacía cuando algo lo molestaba de sobremanera, "Esta es una biblioteca es el mejor sitio para hacer una investigación de campo, juegas o no juegas?"

Ginny lo miro, se estaban haciendo daño, ya no había vuelta atrás, además la había retado, "juego" tomo la capa del chico hasta y la fue desabotonando poco a poco hasta que cayo al piso, Ginny no despego la vista de los ojos del rubio ni un segundo, retándose entre sí haber quién cedía primero… tan pronto Ginny agarro la correa del pantalón del rubio notó como este vaciló un poco, la fue desamarrando en gestos fuertes, casi con furia, cuando estaba a punto de quitársela el chico tomo las manos de ella…

"Para¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué, es una puesta después de todo" dijo ella sonando inocente, "Pasa tus exámenes, nos vemos en un año" y volvió a retomar el camino hacia la salida

"Ginny, espera"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ginny ya estaba afuera de la biblioteca y paro justo antes de bajar las grandes escaleras y lo miro

Draco se acercó vacilando como tratando de buscar algo dentro de sí, "Yo… tu… bueno, lo que pasa…" era la primera ves que Ginny lo veía titubear y miro curiosa, "Tu sabes lo que quiero decir realmente"

"No, no se, porque no mejor lo dices"

"No es fácil, no se… no se como decirlo"

"¿Puede esperar un año?"

"Toma" sacó una botellita súper pequeña, poción protectora, se usaba para protegerse al tener relaciones sexuales, "Ten cuidado, y suerte con tus estudios"

Ginny frunció el ceño, "No seas idiota¿acaso estas tratando de hacerme daño? No lo intentes, nunca podrías" al menos eso era lo que quería que él creyera hizo un ademán de caminar de nuevo pero el la aguantó por el brazo

"¿Me esperaras un año?" dijo con cierta esperanza en sus ojos

"¿Es un reto?"

"No" la miro expectante y nervioso

"Entonces mira" dijo la pelirroja soltándose y desapareciendo delante del rubio el cual al ver lo que iba a hacer trato de agarrarla

"Ginny no" para luego añadir en un susurro, "Te amo" pero estas palabras quedaron en el viento y pasaría mucho antes de que volvieran a salir de su boca…

* * *

HOLA! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo que para mi sorpresa pude poner antes de lo que pensaba… ya ven, van de mal en peor estos dos… veamos si mejoran en algún momento, pero yo lo dije, el juego siempre hará que se hagan daño… a ver que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, pensaba ponerlo mas largo pero ya ven decidí dejarles este pedacito que es un poco mas corto que los demás, FUI BUENA CON USTEDES ASI QUE SEAN BUENOS CONMIGO Y DEJEN REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! GRACIAS A LAS QUE LO HACEN!

Por otro lado ya tengo el otro capitulo escrito (Yaramis pone cara de incredulidad) ni yo misma lo creo, así que el otro será muy interesante… así que dejen muchos reviews y les prometo dejarlo lo mas pronto posible… aquí les dejo dos cortes del próximo capitulo… (eso nunca lo había hecho)

* * *

PROXIMO CAP:

_GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD_

"_De que quieres hablar?" Ginny tomo un sorbo de su bebida_

"_De mi" _

"_Desde mi punto de vista eso es lo que has hecho siempre" dijo Ginny sin sonar a reproche sino como solo una observación_

_Draco la miro y tomo las manos de la pelirroja sobre las suyas, "Entonces digamos que quiero hablar sobre mis sentimientos"_

_Ginny lo miro confundida sin saber que pensar rompió la mirada gris del chico pues le pareció imposible seguir sosteniéndola_

"_Ginny estoy enamorado"_

_En ese momento Ginny sintió que se le caía el mundo, enamorado…. ENAMORADO, "¿Enamorado¿Así como así?"_

"_No, no así como así, han sido años, años de silencio" dijo el chico serio, "Ginebra, me quiero casar"_

_Ginny soltó una carcajada disimulada y lo miró, el sonrió pero volvió a ponerse serio, "¿Estas de acuerdo?"_

"_¿Que me estas preguntando realmente?... ¿Si cumpliría el reto?... ¿recuerdas una ves, cuando me retaste a que nunca nos casáramos y yo acepte el reto"_

"_Pero la gente cambia¿que piensas ahora?" dijo el rubio mirándola como si tratara de descifrar su interior por medio de la mirada ambarina_

_Ginny vaciló "Tu… tu realmente quieres?"_

"_Te necesito a ti para casarme"_

_Ginny sonrió, "Claro, no creo que puedas casarte tu solo" _

_GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD_

* * *

HASTA AHÍ LO DEJO SI QUIEREN VER QUE PASA TIENEN QUE DEJAR MUCHO REVIEWS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS…. AHORA A CONTESTAR LOS QUE SI ME DEJARON SUS PRECIOSOS COMENTARIOS…

**Karen**: Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas dejando tus mensajes… gracias gracias gracias…. Me suben mucho el auto estima!

**Marla**: Creo que no te conteste el primero y te pido mil disculpas por eso… pero bueno mejor tarde q nunca no crees?... Gracias por tu nuevo review y que espero que me sigas dejando uno de ahora en adelante… MIL GRACIAS!

**Margara**: Ya ves este cap va para ti que me has dejado review desde el primer momento y te lo agradesco mucho realmente desde lo prufundo de mi corazon… espero que te agrade la dedicación y que te haya gustado, aunque ya ves, con ellos no se puede hacer nada… son cabezotas los dos… veamos que pasa en el siguiente cap.

**Calu: **Gracias por tu review y espero tenerte entre mis nuevas lectoras… verdad que son buenos ambos fanfiction que mencione, a mi realmente me gustan muchísimo y la parejita de Draco y Ginny tambien me gusta mucho, aunque para la vida real, o sea en los libros me encantan Ginny y Harry… Ginny y Draco no ocurrirían jamás, pero bueno, para eso existen estos sitios donde uno puede montar su propia historia!... espero saber tu opinión sobre este cap!

**Sakura Shidou**: HOLA! Gracias por el review, CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME AGREGUES A TUS FAVORITOS… ES MAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! De verdad, y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nuevo, ya ves como son estos dos, a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo… por cierto el próximo capitulo va dedicado a ti, así que espero que no incomode! Quiero regalarle un capitulo a cada una de las que ha estado apoyándome desde el principio… espero saber que te pareció este capitulo!

**Leodyn**: Amiga fiel! Bueno ya tu vistes la película así que por el avance me imagino que ya sabes lo que pasara… (Yaramis habla en susurros: Pero eso es un secreto entre tu y yo¿si?) Espero ver tu opinión sobre este capitulo… estaba pensando alargarlo un poco mas a la película ya que el final de la película es un poco dramático en cuestión de tiempo y espacio, lo acabare de forma distinta y como tu vistes la película te pido sugerencias… que crees¿lo cambio o lo dejo como en la película?... pero creo que el final de la película es un poco zúrrela y sería difícil ponerlo en un papel… espero saber que crees sobre esto!

**PD- 10 reviews, si quieren saber que pasa DIEZ REVIEWS ES TODO LO QUE LES PIDO DE RODILLAS! YA EL OTRO CAP ESTA ESCRITO!**

Adios y besos, Yara


	8. Volvemos a Vernos, Volvemos a Herirnos

**El capitulo se lo dedico a Sakura Shidou quien siempre me ha dejado un review y ha estado dandome apoyo desde un principio… muchas gracias!**

**Cap. 8: Volvemos a Vernos, Volvemos a Herirnos**

_¿No hubiera sido más fácil tenerla entre mis brazos¿Decirle que la amo? Cada ves que pienso en esto siento mi corazón acelerado… Oye! Estoy hablando contigo, me estas escuchando?... claro que me estas escuchando, fui un gran idiota… y o peor de todo, nuestro problemas no habían acabado..._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"El gran día hermano!" dijo Zabbini pasándole el brazo al rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la compañía de la cual ambos eran socios, "Nervioso? Hace tantos años que no la ves, verdad?"

"Cuatro" fue lo único que contesto el rubio

"Que?"

"Hace cuatro años que no la veo"

"Y crees que caiga, así no más?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, como quién dice, ya no sabes si funcionará, los sentimientos hacia la gente pueden cambiar en cuatro años"

"No los de ella"

"A ver, y tu como lo sabes?"

El rubio estuvo a punto de contestar _'Porque los míos no han cambiado'_ pero se abstuvo a sabiendas que eso lo ridiculizaría al frente del moreno que caminaba al lado de él.

"Vas a ir esta noche?"

"Sabes que no pienso ir, no quiero ver como arruinas tu vida"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando, "No estoy arruinando mi vida, lo que haré esta noche debía haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás"

"Si tu lo dices, vamos a ver que piensas después"

"Bueno Blaise, te veré mañana y tal ves te diga que pasó, cuídate" dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la empresa hacia la salida en busca de una pelirroja que se escapó de su vida hacía cuatro años…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Ginny, quieres dejar eso por favor" dijo Amanda, la última adquisición como amiga de Ginny a la cual conoció por medio de Isis, Amanda tenía un pelo negro lacio que caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y grandes ojos azules. Amanda trató de parar los insoportables sonidos de las uñas de la pelirroja en la mesa, "Que te pasa?"

"No lo sé, simplemente estoy nerviosa"

"No estarás histérica, siempre te pones histérica el primer día que rompes con un novio"

"No, no es por eso… no lo sé, es algo extraño"

"Boba, mejor vete a trabajar, se te esta haciendo tarde"

"Esta bien, pero si viene Daniel, que no vuelva, ya me canse de él" dijo Ginny mientras se para y agarraba su cartera, "Y si Isis llama dile que la llamare después si?"

"Como quieras Ginny, adiós!"

"Adiós" dijo la chica desapareciendo

El trabajo era igual de aburrido que siempre, llegaba a las nueve de la mañana y se ponía a trabajar en el pequeño café-restaurante en el cual trabajaba desde hacía algunos meses, estaba juntando dinero para formar su propia empresa de restaurantes y ahora con la ayuda que le brindaría Amanda sería un poco más fácil.

"En que le puedo ayudar?"

Una señora delgada de pelo rubio ceniza estaba sentada en la pequeña barra, "Si, me puede dar el plato de la casa de hoy?"

"Un momento"

"Y un café"

Ginny se viró a la ventanita que la comunicaba con el cocinero, "Un plato del día" y se puso a preparar el café, notó por el rabo del ojo como llegaba un nuevo cliente, tomando la taza de café se dispuso a llevárselo a su destinataria y a atender al cliente, "En que le puedo…." Callo tan pronto vio que el señor no era nada menos que el mismo Draco Malfoy con una gran sonrisa en la cara, vestido elegantemente como nunca lo había visto, tal ves había sido la influencia de ella en su vida, pero mientras fueron amigos se dejo de vestir con túnicas y ropa de marca y diseñadores, "Que quieres?"

"Tienes un traje de noche?"

"No tengo ni la noche" dijo la chica dejando el café con la señora rubia

"Vengo a preguntarte algo"

"Que quieres de tomar?"

"Un té y…"

"Y eso es todo"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"No" dijo mientras le preparaba su café, "Lo siento pero hay cosas en las que no podemos acordar tu y yo… por ejemplo tus zapatos"

"¿Mis zapatos?" repitió el rubio confundido

"Si, tus zapatos, aunque combinan con tus pantalones de marca¿en que te has convertido?" dijo la chica dejando el café en la mesa y llevando el plato a la señora sentada en la barra justo al lado de Draco, "Me distraen demasiado que no puedo escucharte"

"Me da dos cervezas de mantequilla y un jugo de calabaza, por favor?" dijo un señor gordito que se acercó a la barra

"En seguida"

"No me los pienso quitar" dijo Draco sonriendo

"Eres tu el que quiere hablar no yo" dijo la chica sirviendo los tragos del señor y saliendo de la barra para servir una orden, "Los lunes salgo a las siete de la noche, si quieres regresar más tarde, o no espera, después de eso tengo lecciones de canto"

"Cantas?" dijo el chico sorprendido

"Claro, esta no es mi vida Draco, es sólo un trabajo" Ginny regreso a la barra parando para lavarse las manos, "He estado viviendo¿extraño no?"

"Me alegra que estés tomando clases" sonrió, "Quieres ser cantante?"

"Eso es tan tu, probabilidad ante todo" dijo en tono irónico, "Tomar clases de canto signica una carrera de cantante, como si darle un galeón a un vagabundo te convirtiera en Madre Teresa"

"En quién?"

"Nadie, olvídalo" de repente como si se hubiera acordado con quién estaba hablando se auto reprendió, "Pero que hago? Dije que no iba a hablar contigo y mírame, hablando!... Tus zapatos y tus pantalones me distraen, déjame trabajar!" y continuó su tarea

Draco la miro y se decidió, necesitaba que fuera con él a esa cena así que tendría que hacerlo si era la única forma de llamar su atención, primero se quitó los zapatos y los dejo en la barra, lo segundo fue el pantalón, se lo desabrocho lentamente el pantalón ante la mirada descarada de la señora sentada al lado de el, como siempre coqueto Draco la miro y le dijo un corto "buenos días" que fue respondido para atrás…

Ginny iba a virarse para sacarlo de allí de una ves y por todas, volverlo a ver la confundía y ella había logrado hacer de su vida algo respetable, no necesitaba que la pusieran ahora patas arriba, aunque volverlo a ver siempre era bueno… se viro y al ver los pantalones y los zapatos en la mesa se hecho a reír recobrando la compostura un segundo después y poniéndose seria de nuevo

"¿Ahora puedo hablar contigo?" dijo el rubio sonriendo

"No" y tomo su cartera y sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

"Oye que haces, no dijiste que los lunes salías a las siete"

"Hoy es martes" dijo la chica sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

Draco tomo su pantalones y zapatos y salio detrás de ella, "Ginny"

Ginny se detuvo y se viro, enfrentándolo, cuando lo vio así con cara de perrito apaleado y los pantalones y zapatos en un brazo sonrió.

"Espérame un momento" dijo el chico poniéndose los pantalones y los zapatos ante la mirada divertida de la pelirroja y de los clientes del café.

"No tengo todo el día"

"Ven conmigo, si?"

"Dame una buena razón"

"Es una sorpresa"

"No me gustan las sorpresas"

"Ah, por favor, no seas amargada" dijo Draco tratando de acercarse a ella, pero al parecer a la chica no le gusto esto último ya que lo alejo y se apoyo en una fuente grande que había en medio de la plaza donde estaba ubicado el café. Draco se acerco y se sentó al lado volvió a hacer un intento de acercamiento tratando de tocar la mejilla de la chica en una tierna caricia pero esta lo rechazo, "Anda, perdón" dijo en susurro, "Mira que me voy a poner triste yo también" hizo un gesto gracioso con la cara que Ginny noto y la hizo sonreír, "Vamos, pelirroja, yo sé que quieres ir"

"Aquí el único que parece ansioso eres tú"

"Porque cierta pelirroja no acepta una cena que vengo planificando hace semanas atrás"

Ginny lo miro, "De verdad?"

"Si, y si no aceptas voy a tener que usar la fuerza"

Ginny sonrió, "Esta bien, pero donde es?"

"Yo pasaré por tu casa, a eso de las ocho, esta bien esa hora" dijo Draco sonriendo, "Digo porque sé que ustedes las mujeres tardan como tres horas arreglándose"

La única respuesta fue el golpe a puño cerrado de la chica en el hombro de él, "Idiota"

"Vamós, te acompaño hasta tu casa, así hablamos un poco"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Por poco no llegamos" dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta del restaurante a la pelirroja que estaba con una sonrisa, "Ves, confirmada mi teoría, se tardan demasiado ustedes"

"Ah no te quejes, además, ustedes no se quejan cuando al fin nos ven salir"

"Si, bueno, de eso si no nos podemos quejar, acepto que sí vale la pena la espera" dijo el chico apreciando a la pelirroja

Ginny llevaba un traje negro largo completamente de encaje que contrastaba con su piel cremosa y su pelo rojo, de corte de cuello en uve profundo, las mangas largas en forma de campana. Llevaba poco maquillaje, casi lo mismo que usaba siempre solo que esta ves se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y tenía delineado los ojos y un poco de rimel. Su cabello lo llevaba con una partidura lateral y recogido en una dona despeinada y suelta al lado derecho dejando unos mechones rebelde al otro lado, dándole un toque de delicadeza y dejadez a la ves. Todo esto a combinación con unos tacos y una pequeña cartera roja. De verdad se veía bien según el chico…

"Bueno entramos… aquí es, tienes a alguien?" preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa

La chica se impresionó, "Que?"

"En tu vida?"

"En mi cama querrás decir ¿Porque me preguntas eso?" dijo la chica levemente incómoda por unos segundos

"Por nada, sólo adentrándome en el dilecto de las cosas del corazón" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y eran guiados hasta la mesa

"A eso se le llama conversación¿no?" dijo la chica mientras la acomodaban en la silla y el chico se sentaba al frente de ella

"Y bueno?" dijo el rubio recostando sus brazos en la mesa y jugando con una servilleta mientras miraba a la pelirroja inquisitoriamente, "Estas enamorada?"

Ginny sonrió aguantando su mirada gris, "No hay nadie en mi cama si eso es lo que quieres saber, al menos no hay nadie que no puedan suplantar las sábanas"

El chico se hecho hacia atrás recostándose en el espaldar

"Su nombre es Daniel Mouret, es jugador de Quiddittch, o al menos lo era, corté con el anoche" dijo sonriendo

"Y desde anoche, algún otro?" dijo el rubio a la ves que se acercaba un mesero con una botella de champagne en la mano para ambos y la comida Draco había pedido con anterioridad

"Claro, Greg, su amigo, Antoine, su padre, el príncipe muggle de Inglaterra, un par Kenvins, dos franceses, el mago Merlín, aunque nada muy serio realmente" dijo la chica bromeando mientras le servían la champagne, "Un restaurante muy lindo, y champagne costosa, lo estas haciendo todo tan bien que si no te conociera pensaría que estas tratando de meterte entre mis sábanas" dijo la chica recibiendo como respuesta una mirada misteriosa de parte del rubio

"Parece inverosímil no?"

Ginny frunció el ceño y decidió cambiar de conversación, notó al fondo una chica, "Ves a la chica de allá de pelo negro, tiene el mismo traje que tenía yo la última ves que nos vimos, hace cuando fue eso? Cuatro años?"

Draco miró hacia atrás de él donde estaba la chica mencionada, "Ya la vi"

"Claro que a ella no le sienta, demasiado formal como para llevar un vestido así" dijo la chica mirando a la pelinegra de arriba abajo, "Me veía yo igual de tonta?"

"No digas eso no la conoces" replicó el rubio al parecer un poco incómodo

"Tu tampoco y que?" pero optó por cambiar la conversación, "Pero bueno, que te trae por acá, trajiste tu diploma universitario?"

"Ese certificado no significa nada, era sólo para que mi padre dejara de molestar" respondió el y tomo la copa en sus manos, "Salud, por nosotros y por lo que te tengo que decir esta noche"

"De que quieres hablar?" Ginny tomo un sorbo de su bebida

"De mi"

"Desde mi punto de vista eso es lo que has hecho siempre" dijo Ginny sin sonar a reproche sino como solo una observación

Draco la miro y tomo las manos de la pelirroja sobre las suyas, "Entonces digamos que quiero hablar sobre mis sentimientos"

Ginny lo miro confundida sin saber que pensar rompió la mirada gris del chico pues le pareció imposible seguir sosteniéndola

"Ginny estoy enamorado"

En ese momento Ginny sintió que se le caía el mundo, enamorado…. ENAMORADO, "¿Enamorado¿Así como así?"

"No, no así como así, han sido años, años de silencio" dijo el chico serio, "Ginebra, me quiero casar"

Ginny soltó una carcajada disimulada y lo miró, el sonrió pero volvió a ponerse serio, "¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"¿Que me estas preguntando realmente?... ¿Si cumpliría el reto?... ¿recuerdas una ves, cuando me retaste a que nunca nos casáramos y yo acepte el reto"

"Pero la gente cambia ¿que piensas ahora?" dijo el rubio mirándola como si tratara de descifrar su interior por medio de la mirada ambarina

Ginny vaciló "Tu… tu realmente quieres?"

"Te necesito a ti para casarme"

Ginny sonrió y se puso nerviosa, realmente estaba pasando todo esto, "Claro, no creo que puedas casarte tu solo"

Draco la miro sonriente mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una cajita aterciopelada color negra, Ginny miraba todo como si no se lo pudiera creer, vio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como él le ponía la cajita en sus manos, "Te los confió a ti, hasta el día de la ceremonia"

Ginny empezó a temblar levemente con la cajita en sus manos, la abrió y encontró dos anillos de bodas, imaginó que era el de ella y el del chico, "Draco escucha…"

"Aceptas?" la miró esperanzado

Ginny mirando la cajita asintió muy lentamente sin poder hablar de la emoción

"De verdad aceptas?" repitió el chico como si ahora fuera él, el que no lo creyera

Ginny volvió a asentir esta ves más convencida

"Aceptó" dijo el chico como para sí mismo y sonriendo, "Ella acepto" dijo parándose, "Acepto!" mientras todo el mundo al entender lo que había pasado empezó a aplaudir

Ginny no lo podía creer, tan nerviosa como estaba levanto la vista hacia el chico que se encontraba parado todavía y la miraba con una sonrisa

Draco la miro sonriente, "Felicidades, vas a ser la madrina de mi boda"

En ese momento a Ginny se le paro el corazón y su sonrisa desapareció completamente

Draco por otro lado seguía sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia la pelirroja y depositaba un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrar en su oído, "Gracias Ginny" se separo un poco de ella para solo la distancia necesaria para mirarla a los ojos, "Ya viste a mi prometida, no es preciosa?"

Ginny no lo podía creer… tenía ganas de matarlo lentamente, volverlo a revivir y matarlo de la misma forma de nuevo, trató de dejar de temblar y calmarse para hablar como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado la afectara, aunque sabía que sus ojos la delataban, "No sé quién es"

"El mismo traje que tu usaste hace cuatro años atrás, lo mande hacer sólo para ella, para esta noche" dijo el chico a el cual la mirada le había cambiado completamente a una mucho más fría y cruel, "Ese mismo día me dijiste que nunca podría hacerte daño"

A todo esto Ginny estaba mirándolo a los ojos, tratando a la misma ves que no se le salieran las lágrimas y deshacerse del nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar

"Juego" dijo Draco destapando el plato de comida que les habían servido antes y apareciendo en el mismo la cajita que antes solía llenarlos de felicidad, "Ahora estamos a mano" dijo mirándola a los ojos seriamente

De repente, ignorante a todo se acerco la pelinegra, "Las presento" pronunció el rubio a la misma ves que Ginny ponía una sonrisa forzada y se paraba justo al frente de la prometida de Draco, "Elizabeth, Ginebra, Ginebra, Elizabeth, mi futuro" dijo mirando a la bella chica al lado de él, "Mi pasado" dijo mirando a Ginny

"Mucho gusto" dijo la chica aproximándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica, "Que bueno que aceptaste, no sabes lo mucho que insistió para que fueras tu, armo todo esto muy bien, no crees?"

"Si, ya lo creo" respondió casi en susurros Ginny mirando a Draco que sólo sonreía, "No quiero ser descortés pero me tengo que ir, mañana trabajo temprano, y tengo algo último que decirle a Draco, me dejarías unos segundos sola con él" dijo Ginny lo más amable posible, después de todo la chica al parecer no sabía absolutamente nada

"Claro, después de todo según sé hace mucho que no se ven no?" dijo la chica sonriendo para luego depositar un corto beso en los labios del chico despedirse de Ginny, la cual tomo su cartera y la cajita y jalo a Draco hacia fuera

"Que paso?" dijo Draco una ves a fuera

Ginny no dijo nada, no era capaz de decir todo lo que quería, lo guió hasta la baranda de soporte que daba hacia la laguna, mirándolo a los ojos le puso cajita en las manos y la empujo causando que la caja cayera al mar. Ginny observó la caja hundirse y con una mirada fría alzo la vista y miro al rubio que le devolvió la mirada. Una sola lágrima salio de sus ojos, ella mirando al chico la secó en un gesto rápido y sin más salió de allí… jurando acabar con esto de una ves y por todas…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR! Menos mal que no saben donde vivo… bueno, esto no es culpa mía! Es culpa de otras personas por ejemplo, el que escribió la película. Cuando vi la peli, mis instintos asesinos florecieron en ese momento, yo pensaba que el ahí todo bellos para después salir con eso! QUISE METERME EN EL TELEVISOR Y AHORCARLO!... De verdad me costo escribir esta escena porque me enojaba tanto que tenia que irme a dar vueltas por la casa, si estoy loca lo se!... Pero a que ustedes no estan igual ahora ah!

Bueno aquí con un adelanto del otro cap que ya lo empecé a escribir, aunque todavía no se que vaya muy bien ni como vaya a terminar el cap. Pero esto si va **ESTA VES QUIERO 15 REVIEWS PARA SUBIR EL OTRO CAPITULO QUE LES JURO ESTARA MUY BUENO!…** y otra buena noticia… **ACABO LAS CLASES DENTRO DE DOS DIAS… SOY FELIZ, MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y VER COMO EMPIEZO A DESARROLLAR EL OTRO FIC QUE TMB SERA DE DRACO Y GINNY!**

ADELANTO!

"_Ginny" dijo Amanda sentandose al lado de ella, "Como puedes haber estado enamorada de él, por Merlín es… es… es un hijo de su…"_

"_Amanda ya, no es lo que Ginny necesita en este momento" dijo Isis sentándose al otro lado de la pelirroja y sobando la cabeza de esta, "Necesitas olvidarte de una ves y por todas de él"_

"_Es que no puedo!" dijo Ginny alzando la voz, "Maldición" grito mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente y se tapaba la cara con las manos_

"_Yo creo que Isis tiene razón tienes que olvidarte de él" dijo Amanda siendo segundada por Isis que asentía, "Pero primero tienes que vengarte"_

"_No no no no no" dijo Isis negando, "Olvidarse de él, no verlo nunca más y se acabo"_

"_Estas loca va a dejarlo salirse con la suya así como así?"_

"_Ella va a resultar herida"_

"_Más herida de lo que ya esta, por Merlín Imposible!"_

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD_

_A la hora de dormir Ginny sólo se sentó al frente del espejo en su cuarto, estaba hecha un asco, aún no se bañaba, mirándose en el espejo las palabras de Amanda se repetían una y otra ves en la cabeza, y al final estuvo de acuerdo con ella, tenía que olvidarse de Draco Malfoy para siempre pero primero tenía que vengarse, le podría un reto que no se le olvidaría nunca… Draco Malfoy no se casaría, aunque sea lo último que ella haga en su vida… con este pensamiento la chica así mismo como estaba se fue a dormir…_

HOLA! Aquí les dejo las contestaciones a sus reviews… si quieren el siguiente cap, ya saben MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS!

**Leodyn: **Hola querida!... como estas?... Pues ya ves actualizando rápido, demasiado creo yo pero vamos a ver que pasa, con respecto a ese final, pues si a mi tampoco me parece muy conveniente, al menos no es como yo terminaría la historia, así que tal ves cambie muchas cosas después de cierto punto que te diré después ya que si te digo aquí pues le diría a la gente lo que va a pasar, así que luego te diré desde cuando lo cambiare, a ver si queda bien… además que creo que Draco debe de hacer mucho mas de lo que hizo en la película para que Ginny lo perdone, así que vamos a ver, que tu crees?... cuídate mucho y gracias por tu lindo review…

**Marla: **Hola, que bueno que me dejes un nuevo review y muchas gracias por el mismo… como ves no, no se casaron… no me maten por favor, esto no es culpa mía… de verdad yo tambien quiero matar a Draco, pero es parte de la historia acuérdense que al final todo saldrá bien… espero!... cuídate y gracias!

**FGA:** HOLA!... Uno nuevo, como estas?... por favor si antes me querías matar ahora no se, creo que necesitare guardaespaldas… por favor no me mates!... toma clases de Yoga para canalizar esa energía negativa dirigida hacia a mi! Déjame saber que piensas de este capitulo por favor!

**Margara: **Hola margara! Gracias por el review, que te parecio este? Me imagino que no estas muy contenta, yo tampoco asi que… y lo peor es que lo peor esta por venir asi que, preparate!

**Clau: **Si tal ves deben sufrir, pero Draco se pasa, no crees?... ahora debe sufrir mucho!... Perdon me meti en el cuento… pero te juro que cuando vi la película queria matar al hombre ese, muero. Pero bueno que piensas de este cap? Espero ver tus comentarios bye!

**impossibles: **O Dios! No me mates! Ya vistes que no se iban a casar, ahora acepto maneras de morir para Draco! Que te parecio el cap?... espero saber tu reaccion!

**Sakura Shidou: **Dime que tu no me quieres matar por favor!... Aquí tienes tu capitulo que para mi es el mejor, digo no por lo que pasa pero por la cojida de pen… hacia las personas… uno piensa que el quiere que se case con ella y zaz! Le sale con esa el hijo de &#$!... pero bueno, aquí esta y espero ver que piensas ya que me ayuda mucho!

**JaviiLestrage: **Si en la otra lloraste aquí que hicistes?... Que crees, matamos a Draco?... lo hacemos picadillo poco a poco… ojala reciba un review tuyo otra ves!

**Japi: **HOLA! Mucha gente nueva que bueno!... no sabes la ilusion que me hace, espero saber tu opinión de este capitulo! Muchos reviews es lo que necesito para seguir actualizando rapido ya que me incentivan para escribir! Cuidate!

**Verons: **Asi que no le hicistes caso a la película!... Pues mira tu, que esta muy buena según mi punto de vista, aunque como he dicho antes cambie muchas cosas de la película y seguire cambiando otras según transcurra el tiempo… Bueno para este tmb pido muchos reviews para subir el otro… asi que espero tener otro tuyo!

**Karlasku: **Hola! Un beso para ti tambien, que bueno que te guste la historia, a mi me encanto y por eso esta aquí, espero tener tu opinión sobre este capitulo!


	9. No

Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas que me apoyan desde el principio a **imposibless** y a **solamente yo** que aunque no me deja review todo el tiempo sigue apoyandome!

Capítulo 9: No

Ginny caminaba por Londres muggle sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Lo que acababa de pasar nunca lo iba a olvidar y Draco podía hacer su vida muy lejos de ella si quería, ella por su parte no lo quería ver más nunca… bueno, tal ves nunca es demasiado tiempo… pero no lo quería ves hasta dentro de mucho. Las calles estaban vacías a excepción de una que otra parejita que caminaban tomados de la mano.

Ya no podía más con un último esfuerzo se apareció en el salón de su casa, encontrando a sus dos amigas, al parecer peleando y se callaron tan pronto la vieron…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Te digo que debe estar por regresar, a menos que se haya entretenido" dijo de forma picarona Amanda, "Ya sabes, si el chico esta tan bueno"

"Que chico?" pregunto Isis virándose tan rápido que por poco cae, "Que yo sepa rompió con Daniel, y ya esta saliendo con otro! No lo puedo creer, se esta volviendo loca!"

"Ay Isis deja el melodrama si?... Además por lo que me dijo y por como se miraban cuando él la trajo en la tarde, creo que eran viejos amigos… y se nota que se quieren"

"Oh no… dime que no es cierto" dijo Isis desplomándose en el sofá del salón, "Oh por Merlín, como puede ser tan idiota la niña esa!"

"Hey, que te pasa?" dijo Amanda molesta con su amiga, "Que es tan malo?"

"Como era el chico?" pregunto con tono desesperado Isis

"Bueno, déjame decirte que esta como quiere…" dijo sentándose al lado de Isis como una niña chiquita imaginándose el mejor bombón de toda su vida

"Mandi, al grano si?"

"Ay esta bien, pues alto, rubio, unos increíbles ojos grises, donde consiguió Ginny semejante bombón?" dijo ajena a toda la historia pasada ya que era un tema que no se hablaba

"Prepárate para cuando llegue porque de seguro que nada bueno saldrá de esta salida, no debiste dejarla ir!"

"Ah no, a mi no me eches la culpa que yo no se de que estas hablando!" dijo más molesta aún con la castaña

"Ginny, Ginny… como pudo?" replicó también molesta Isis, "Pero deja que llegue, ese niño lo único que le trae son dolores de cabeza y de corazón"

"Hay no puede ser tan malo… se veía que lo más chévere el chico… a lo mejor cambió, debes esperar a ver que paso y bueno… ya veremos"

"Ya veremos nada, de seguro llegara llorando como siempre que se encuentra con él"

"Ay bueno, ya, cambiemos el tema porque me estas colmando la paciencia!"

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un 'plop' y Ginny apareció al frente de ellas, ambas se compusieron como si no acabaran de pelear, cada una con una sonrisa dispuestas a preguntar como les había ido, pero la chica alzo la cabeza y vieron como lagrimas negras corrían por sus mejillas y caía de rodillas al suelo…

"Ginny" murmuro Amanda mientras Isis la veía con una cara de 'te lo dije' e iba a donde la pelirroja ayudándola a recostarse en el sofa, Amanda se sentó al otro lado de Ginny, "que paso?"

"Que soy un boba, eso paso" dijo Ginny

"Lo sabía, no puedo creer que hallas aceptado ir con él!"

"Bueno ya, que no necesita que le recuerdes" le replicó Amanda dándole un manotazo suave a su amiga en el hombro

"Perdón, creo que tanto tiempo al lado de Hermione me esta haciendo efecto" este comentario las hizo sonreír a las tres

"Ahora cuéntanos que paso" dijo Amanda zarandeando a Ginny suavemente

"Nada…"

"Como que nada, y porque llegas así?" Amanda levanto una ceja que a Ginny le recordó mucho a Draco y bajo la cabeza

"Esta bien" y le contó con lujos de detalles lo que había pasando desde que llegaron al hotel, hasta la supuesta pedida de mano y lo que paso después cuando supo que él sólo estaba jugando, "Es que ni siquiera era que realmente quería que fuera su madrina de bodas, todo lo hizo para herirme, para demostrarme que tenía control sobre mí, y que en cualquier momento podía herirme"

Las dos chicas se miraron sin saber que decir, una mirándola con pena y la otra con rabia, "Ginny" dijo Amanda, "Como puedes haber estado enamorada de él, por Merlín es… es… es un hijo de…"

"Amanda ya, no es lo que Ginny necesita en este momento" dijo Isis sobando la cabeza de la pelirroja, "Necesitas olvidarte de una ves y por todas de él"

"Es que no puedo!" dijo Ginny alzando la voz, "Maldición!" grito mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente y se tapaba la cara con las manos

"Yo creo que Isis tiene razón tienes que olvidarte de él" dijo Amanda siendo segundada por Isis que asentía, "Pero primero tienes que vengarte"

"No no no no no" dijo Isis negando, "Olvidarse de él, no verlo nunca más y se acabo"

"Estas loca! va a dejarlo salirse con la suya así como así!"

"Ella va a resultar herida"

"Más herida de lo que ya esta, por Merlín Imposible!"

"Claro que es posible, tu no lo conoces"

"Ay ya, Ginny, véngate de él y hablamos" dijo Amanda parándose, "No le hagas caso a Isis"

"¡Amanda eres insoportable!"

"Pueden dejar de pelear!" dijo Ginny cansada y levantándose, "Me voy a dormir" se limpió las manchas negras de su cara

Las dos chicas se miraron y Isis, siendo la más conciliadora de las dos, volvió a hablar acercándose a Giny, "Esta bien, no pelearemos más, ahora, porque no mejor dormimos hoy todas juntas aquí mismo, ponemos una película y así vemos si te tranquilizas un poco¿que te parece?"

"No se, la verdad prefiero estar sola" dijo Ginny cansada

"¿Para que? Para que te encierres a llorar, no señorita" dijo Amanda regañona y la tomo por el brazo guiándola hacia el pasillo que daba a sus cuartos, "Usted va, se lava esa cara, se cambia de ropa y se trae sus sabanas y se acuesta con nosotras hoy, vamos, camina" y le dio un empujoncito leve para que siguiera caminando hacia su cuarto

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando como la pelirroja desaparecía por el pasillo

"Te lo dije"

Amanda puso los ojos en blanco y encaró a la castaña, "Si, pero yo no soy adivina ni nada por el estilo, por si no lo sabes saque la peor nota de la clase el único año que la tome"

"Voy a avisarle a Harry que pasaré la noche aquí"

"Voy a avisarle a Harry que pasaré la noche aquí" repitió con voz burlona Amanda, "Pídele permiso también, y de paso le dices cada uno de tus movimientos en el día de hoy, incluyendo las veces que fuiste al baño"

"Idiota" murmuro Isis saliendo hacia la cocina bajo la mirada divertida de Amanda

Treinta minutos después las tres chicas se encontraban tiradas en un gran colchón en el piso, con varias sábanas, viendo 'You've got Mail' por milésima ves en la vida de cada una. Ya se estaba acabando cuando Ginny notó que ambas de sus amigas se habían quedado dormidas, se levantó pesadamente y decidió hacerse un té para ver si la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño… fue a la cocina y se lo preparó rápidamente con magia, se sentó en la barra y siguió moviendo la cuchara lentamente mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacía los sucesos de ese día… _Pero primero tienes que vengarte _esa frase de Amanda retumbaban una y otra ves en su cabeza y terminó asintiendo inconcientemente con la cabeza, Amanda tenía razón, si Draco creía que con eso la podía destruír estaba muy lejos de conocer a la Ginny de verdad, lo haría pagar por cada una de las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos esta noche, aún no sabía como, pero lo haría pagar como que se llamaba Ginebra Weasley…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Ginny por favor, estate quieta, como quieres que te midan el traje si te sigues moviendo" replicó Isis exasperada al ver como la pelirroja no dejaba que la tocaran mientras ella misma hacía las observaciones de lo que estaba mal con su vestido de Dama de Honor

"Que quieres que haga, me queda espantoso!" dijo Ginny a la cual el vestido realmente le quedaba mal

"Ya lo sé, no estoy ciega, pero estate quieta si no quieres aparecer así mismo en mi boda"

"No voy a aparecer así en tu boda, Isis, eres perfeccionista hasta la coronilla y no querrías ver tu boda arruinada porque una de tus Damas de Honor esta vestida así"

"Ginny, por favor"

"Esta bien, ya me estoy quieta" sonrió conciliadora y se quedo mirándose en el espejo… la verdad el vestido no le quedaba tan mal, sólo algunos pendientes aquí y allá mal hechos, en el reflejo vio a su amiga hecha un manojo de nervios por el problema que estaban dando los vestidos y le dio gracias a Merlín que el de ella (Isis) hubiera salido perfecto, justo a la medida y sin tener que hacerle cambio alguno, sino no sabría como estaría la chica ahora, tal ves en San Mungos recibiendo algún tipo de ayuda mental. Se volvió a mirar, el traje de Dama era verde esmeralda, parecido a los ojos del novio, sin tirantes, pegado completamente del torso hasta las caderas de donde caía de forma suelta varios tirantes en forma de picos.

"Perdona que te lo diga querida pero no te queda muy bien ese traje" dijo Amanda una ves salio de cambiarse de ropa, "Más vale que lo arreglen si no a esta le da algo" dijo señalando a Isis que se veía realmente agotada, "A nadie le gustaría ver el día de su boda arruinado, me dijeron que Harry esta peor que Isis!"

_A nadie le gustaría ver el día de su boda arruinado _De repente como una iluminación caída del cielo, Ginny lentamente empezó a sonreír, "Amanda, eres una genia!" y sin importar que aún estaban arreglándola se bajo del circulo donde te miden la ropa de un brinco y abrazo a la pelinegra que la miraba como si estuviera loca

"Ginny, que te pasa?"

"Nada, te amo! Lo sabias?... Eres una genio!" y lacto seguido salio corriendo a cambiarse, "Ven necesito decirte algo" y tomo a Amanda del brazo y la jalo con ella adentro del camerino

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Amanda más vale que me digas de una ves porque Ginny se fue así porque sí!"

"Ya te dije que no sé" Amanda caminaba más rápido que la castaña por el Callejón Diagon que ahora se encontraba oscuro y sin mucho transito de personas ya que era tarde en la noche, "Y no empieces Isis que ya bastante tengo con estar desde la mañana ayudándote con las últimas cosas de la boda… estas insoportable últimamente"

Isis apresuró el paso y agarro a su amiga del brazo con cara compungida, "Lo siento, sé que estoy histérica, a veces ni yo misma me soporto, te lo juro que si no me caso ahora, no me caso nunca, este viene y va me va a matar"

"A ti y a mis pies"

Isis sonrió, "Bueno, pero ahora ya se acabo, y yo quiero ir justo a mi cama"

"Bueno, pues ya llegamos, entra" ambas chicas entraban hacia el departamento que compartían Ginny y Amanda desde Isis se había ido a vivir con Harry, una situación muy extraña ya que la castaña pasaba algunas noches en su apartamento, según ella decía si Harry la quería tener completa todo el tiempo tendrían que casarse, si no, ella seguiría entrando y saliendo de la casa del chico como ella quisiera…. Ah, la idea fue de Amanda, aunque no salió muy bien, Isis se quedaba muy pocas veces, cuando las otras dos la convencían y siempre le informaba al chico que se quedaría allí bajo la mirada burlona de Amanda y la de reproche de Ginny, "Pero eso sí, tan pronto estemos allá arriba y feliz me cuentas que paso con Ginny"

A la mención la otra chica sonrió cómplice, una ves llego a la puerta Amanda dijo dos hechizos con los cuales les dejo paso al cómodo apartamento, "Ah, por cierto, una ves te cases cambiare los hechizos"

La única respuesta por parte de la otra chica fue un empujón en el hombro

"Tranquila boxeadora" replicó riendo, "Oye y no vallas con tonterías a Ginny cuando te cuente porque se fue, si?"

"No tendrás que contarle nada" dijo la susodicha apareciendo por el oscuro pasillo con una sonrisa afectada, "Ya volví"

"Ya se acabo?"

"Bueno, hubo un pequeño percance"

"Que?" Amanda la miró sorprendida, "O sea, que no hiciste nada?"

"Claro que sí"

Amanda gritó de sorpresa y alegría y fue a abrazarla, "LO SABIA!"

"Que esta pasando?"

"Bueno les cuento pero siéntense acá" Ginny se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa del comedor seguida por Amanda e Isis que se sentaron a cada lado de la pelirroja, "Muy bien, pero Isis prométeme que no me vas a matar si?"

"Si no te ha matado el tal Draco a estas alturas, no lo hará Isis" dijo una muy sonriente Amanda

"Que? Que tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?"

"Bueno ya te cuento" Ginny tomo una bocanada de aire y la soltó, "Lo que paso fue…"

_Flash Back_

_Ginny se había puesto un traje blanco, según sabía que alguien llevara blanco además de la novia era un insulto… pues bien por ahí empezaría, un traje de manguillas en corte cuadrado de seda que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla. Su pelo recogido en una cola que dejaba varios mechones sueltos, y unos tacos negros acordes con la cartera y a su otra mano, la cajita de juego…_

_Así entro Ginny Weasley a la ceremonia de Draco Malfoy en la casa del mismo, los jardines muy bien decorados, al parecer la ceremonia ya había empezado, Ginny con un último esfuerzo camino justo por el medio teniendo como de frente las espaldas de los novios que no se percataban de su presencia. Con una sonrisa Ginny siguió caminando hasta situarse en la primera fila, justo al lado de Lucius Malfoy quién la miro entre extrañado y colérico recibiendo como única respuesta una sonrisa afectada. _

"_Muy bien, antes de hacer la unión de varitas aceptaran su amor ante todos los presentes, primero tu querida, repite después de mi…"_

_La chica pelinegra repitió cada uno de sus votos tranquila pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo y Ginny se le revolvió el estomago del solo pensar que la pobre iba a tener que pagar los platos rotos junto con Draco, pero bueno…_

"_Elizabeth McLaggens, aceptas a Draco Malfoy como futuro esposo para amarlo, respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas?"_

_La chica miro al rubio sonriente, "Si, acepto"_

_Le toco el turno al rubio de repetir los votos tranquilo, como si nada lo perturbara, como si no fuera este el día más grandioso de su vida… simplemente estaba allí, con una sonrisa, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que el hombre le decía, Ginny notó que Draco había cambiado mucho a lo que ella conoció, era otro el hombre que estaba parado en ese altar, no era el que jugaba con ella desde que pequeños… no, definitivamente el hombre sentado al lado de ella había hecho todo perfectamente, había cambiado a Draco a SU Draco…_

"_Draco Malfoy, aceptas como esposa a Elizabeth McLaggens para amarla…" Ginny tomo la cajita y la puso en el piso dándole un pequeño toque, haciendo que rodara, "…en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?" la cajita había chocado con el altar haciendo que el chico voltease a ver, de la cajita su vista paso a la de la chica sentada en el público, Ginny sonrió y sólo murmuro un 'no' escuchado por Lucius Malfoy sentado a su derecha, pero eso no evitó que el rubio no la entendiera y la mirara como si no creyera lo que la chica le pedía, "Draco…" volvió a llamar el hombre con insistencia, Draco miro a Ginny y negó con la cabeza recibiendo de esta una mirada acusadora_

"_Si, acepto"_

_El hombre sonrió, "Muy bien, si alguien se opone a este casamiento…"_

_Ginny miro a Draco con rabia¿Acaso amaba a la tal Elizabeht, o es que era tan cobarde que para no enfrentarse a su padre se ataba a aquella chica perfecta, tan pronto como se compuso se paro de su asiento, "Yo me opongo! Malfoy esta comprometido conmigo!"_

_Esta frase tuvo una repercusión instantánea en todo los espectadores de la ceremonia_

"_Draco sácala en este mismo instánte!" rugió Lucius Malfoy _

_Ginny corrió a refugiarse con Draco, "Draco diles, diles que es cierto"_

"_Draco dile que se largue"_

"_Draco, juegas o no juegas? Dile si?"_

"_Por favor, vete Ginny ¿si?" dijio el rubio con súplica en las voz y en los ojos_

_"¿Draco porque nunca te has rebelado, empieza a vivir en ves de mendigar desde la sombra de tu padre" dijo Ginny al borde de lágrimas_

"_Draco!" a estas alturas Lucius era aguantado por otros hombres presentes en la ceremonia para que no se le echara encima a la pelirroja, pero en un impulso saco a todos los hombres del camino y se precipitó contra la chica_

"_No papá, para" dijo Draco detendiendolo_

"_Que pare!" grito fuera de sí Lucius Malfoy, "Muy bien, parare todo, esta farsa... todo! Mírame bien Draco, porque será la última ves que me veas, el juego se acabo! Estas fuera de mi vida, no te quiero volver a ver, ni a esta niña tampoco!" dicho esto salió a grandes y fuertes zancadas hacia la Mansión_

_Draco miro a Ginny, "Es mejor que te vallas"_

_Ginny miro a Draco, quién en ese momento fue al lado de Elizabeth que se encontraba llorando desconsolada junto a sus padres, "Por favor, Liz, es sólo una apuesta de niños, un juego, no es nada serio en mi vida, te lo juro"_

"_Suéltame" dijo la chica volviendo a los brazos de su madre mientras Ginny desaparecía de la casa_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ginny terminó y miró a sus amigas quiénes la miraban con sorpresa, una seria y en desaprobación de sus actos y la otra con un sonrisa cómplice, divertida…

"Guau" Amanda fue la primera en romper el silencio, "Lo que no sé es como no te ha venido a búscar todavía"

"Vendrá"

"Y lo dices así?" preguntó horrorizada Isis, "Si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría muy bien escondida"

"Por Merlín, Isis, Draco es malo, pero tampoco es para tanto y si no ha llegado es porque no sabe donde vivo, le tomara un tiempo"

En ese momento fuertes golpes en la puerta y las tres chicas voltearon a ver

"Ya te encontró" fue lo único que dijo Amanda mirando hacia la puerta

"Ginebra abré ahora mismo!" la voz potente y furiosa de Draco Malfoy se escuchó por todo el apartamento

* * *

HOLA! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero es que bueno, primero nose como ha quedado el capítulo, a mi no me convence mucho pero si tardaba más en ponerlo creo que me matan, a ustedes que les pareció¿Que creen de la nueva amiga de Ginny? A mi me gusta!... bueno el capítulo que viene espero no tarde mucho... pero es que no encontraba la inspiración en ningún lado para terminar el cap y necesitaba terminarlo aqui... despues aparecieron unas pequeñas vacaciones improvizadas a la playa por tres dias y bueno, ya cuando llegue y vi los reviews decidi por mi bien terminar el cap... no puedo contestar reviews porque sino bueno me tomaria mas tiempo pero muchas gracias QUE MUCHOS FUERON! CASI MUERO DE LA EMOCION!... OJALA SIGAN LLEGANDO MUCHOS EMAILS!... A eso si, si sigo como la pelicula, al fanfic no le queda mucho de vida, ya mismo se acaba, NECESITO SABER SI LO ALARGO UN POCO MAS O LO DEJO FIEL A LA PELICULA! y ademas de eso necesito que los que hayan visto la pelicula me den ideas sobre como terminar la historias ya que el final de la pelicula no me convence mucho... la perlicula lamentablemente no se donde la puedan conseguir, yo la encontre en una tienda de rentar peliculas y estaba en ingles y luego la compre por internet, pero mas alla de eso no se si la dan en TV o donde... cuidense mucho y espero saber sus opiniones del cap...

Besos!

Gracias a **FGA**, **Sofia Potter W**., **Javii Lestrange**, **Luisa**, **leodyn**, **ginny malfoy**, **margara**, **Sakura Shidou**, **Japi**, **Maria**, **CamiLovegood**, **Natalia, fiosol**, **verons**, **clau** y **mis lectores que no dejan review... dejen uno esta ves is?... cuidense**


	10. Cruzando la línea

Este cap se lo dedico a **camilovegood,** quien me hizo tantas preguntas en su ultimo review y graciasa ella tendran claros algunos de los sentimientos de ese rubio que no entendemos ya que si ama a Ginny porque le hace esas cosas... aunque no quedara muy claro en el capitulo, al menos sabran lo que le pasa por la cabeza!

_

* * *

_

_En ese momento fuertes golpes en la puerta y las tres chicas voltearon a ver_

"_Ya te encontró" fue lo único que dijo Amanda mirando hacia la puerta_

"_Ginebra abre ahora mismo!" la voz potente y furiosa de Draco Malfoy se escuchó por todo el apartamento

* * *

_

Capítulo 10: Cruzado la línea

Ginny miro a sus amigas, una la miraba con miedo, la otra de forma pícara y Ginny por un momento pensó que Amanda hubiera disfrutado mucho más ese juego de lo que ella misma disfrutaba con el mismo.

"Bueno" dijo en un susurro la pelirroja, "Creo que no esta muy contento no?"

"Vamos, ve y ábrele, o acaso tienes miedo?"

"GINNY ABRE AHORA MISMO" llego la potente voz de Draco desde afuera, "SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ"

"Yo miedo, por favor"

"Yo le abro, quiero verle la cara" Amanda se levanto con una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue directo al pasillo que daba a la puerta, las dos muchachas escucharon la puerta abrirse, "Hola¿buscas a alguien?"

"!Donde esta esa bruja!"

"Bueno aquí hay tres, con cual de las tres deseas hablar?"

"Muévete" escucharon los pasos fuertes y rápidos de Malfoy hasta que lo vieron aparecer por el marco de la puerta seguido por una muy sonriente Amanda

"Este hombre dice que esta buscando una bruja… ya le dije que fuera específico ya que aquí hay tres"

"No estoy para bromas" caminó hasta donde Ginny y la tomó del brazo, "Te crees muy graciosa¿no?"

"Ah, así que era con la bruja pelirroja" dijo Amanda, "Es más solicitada que nosotras dos Isis, estoy considerando pintarme el pelo de rojo"

"Amanda, te puedes callar!" dijo Isis que no le parecía nada gracioso todo esto

"Ginny y yo daremos un paseo" dijo el chico sonando como una orden mientras agarraba a la pelirroja del brazo

"Oye, oye, tranquilo… ten mucho cuidado a como la tratas" dijo Amanda molesta

"La trato como se me dé la gana, Ginny, vamos" volvió a jalarla por el brazo consiguiendo esta ves que se parara del asiento, "Te tengo un reto"

"Nos vemos horita" dijo Ginny mientras era arrastrada hacia fuera del apartamento por el rubio

Una ves fuera se dirigieron al ascensor sin dirigirse una sola palabra, Draco estaba molesto y Ginny lo podía sentir, lo emanaba desde cada poro de su piel y por primera ves en la noche Ginny dudo de lo que había hecho. Una ves dentro del ascensor el rubio volteó a verla.

"Espero que estés contenta, me he quedado sin familia y de paso sin esposa" dijo frío y viéndola intensamente a los ojos

Ginny no pudo aguantar su mirada y rompió el contacto, "Lo siento" susurro dándole la espalda

"Si, ya lo creo" contestó indiferente

"De verdad estas enamorado de ella?" Ginny no pudo contenerse, después de todo, ella llevaba preguntándoselo a sí misma todo el día

"Que este enamorado o no de ella, no tiene nada que ver contigo"

Ginny hizo una mueca, "No era para que fueras tan hostil"

Draco apretó la mandíbula fuerte y respiro profundo, "Por otro lado, sabes que yo no soy capaz de amar a nadie, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo"

En ese momento se abrió el ascensor y Ginny salió seguida por Draco que la miraba intensamente… claro que no estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, sentía aprecio por ella, la conoció en sus últimos años de universidad y desde el primer momento le cayo bien y no iba a tener muchos problemas con ella compartiendo una vida matrimonial, por eso la había escogido, no como Ginny, con la cual estaba seguro se pelearía toda la vida. Por otro lado era muy atractiva y no le costaba sentirse atraído por ella, pero ahí a estar enamorado era un camino muy largo por recorrer. Draco Malfoy no se podía enamorar, lo había hecho una sola ves, de la mujer que ahora se encontraba caminando junto a él, la mujer que ahora se entrometía en su vida poniéndola patas arriba, la mujer que comenzaba a detestar. De repente se tropezó con Ginny, quién había parado de una, "Que paso?"

"Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti¿A dónde vamos?"

Draco soltó un bufido, se había ido en sus pensamientos y había seguido a la pelirroja inconcientemente, la agarró por la cintura apretándola hacía así, y por segundos recordó lo bien que se sentía tenerla cerca, inclinó su cabeza pegando su boca al oído de la chica, "Cierra las ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga"

"Draco"

"Haz lo que te dije" esta ves fue una orden

Ginny cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, de repente supo, por la sensación, que estaban desapareciendo y apareciendo en otro lugar, tan pronto sintió el suelo bajo sus pies abrió los ojos pero de repente lo vio todo negro a la ves que sentía como Draco le ponía una venda en los ojos y la guiaba hasta cierto punto, luego la soltó.

"Quédate donde estas" le ordeno cortante, "Juegas o no juegas?" y Ginny sintió que dejaba la cajita justo al lado de ella

"Draco donde estamos?" dijo Ginny tratando de mirarlo pero sin saber exactamente donde estaba, "Draco?" al ver que el chico no contestaba soltó un bufido y se quedo parada con las manos sobre la cintura y muy seria

Draco se quedo observándola, estaba como siempre, hermosa y lista, lista para jugar en cualquier momento… esto solo se ponía peor, pero era el destino, una relación comola de ellossolo podía ser de esta forma… allí estaba ella, lista para ser arrollada por un tren… y él no haría absolutamente nada…

"Draco!" llamo otra ves Ginny, "Lo siento ¿si? Era solo una broma, una apuesta tonta"

Draco la miro con el odio irradiándole de nuevo en la mirada, porque tenía que arruinarle la vida una y otra ves

Ginny soltó un suspiro, "Digo¿que es una boda después de todo, vestidos lindos, champagne cara… tonterías, y tu lo sabes muy bien" callo de nuevo para ver si le contestaba, al ver que no lo hacía siguió hablando, "Vamos, puedes casarte la semana que viene" silencio otra ves, "Draco… me escuchas"

Draco levantó la mirada al escuchar una sirena lejana y vio como un tren se acercaba lentamente hacia Ginny… al parecer la chica estaba tan absuelta en sus pensamientos que no la escucho…

"La próxima ves seré una madrina de bodas de verdad, haré lo que tu quieras si?" Ginny se movió inquieta donde estaba parada, le ponía nerviosa que el chico no le contestara, "Draco, te lo juro"

De repente sonó la sirena otra ves, pero mucho mas fuerte y Ginny se paralizó, "Draco¿que es eso?" el chico no le contestaba y se puso realmente nerviosa, "Draco¿me puedo mover?" silencio otra ves¿acaso la había dejado allí sola? "Draco no juegues ¿si?" la alarma volvió a sonar y esta ves la chic no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente se saco la venda de los ojos y miro hacía atrás, encontrándose con un tren que estaba a punto de pasarle por en cima, saltó de la vía justo antes de que el tren pasara y vio la cajita puesta justo donde ella estaba. Mil preguntas y emociones pasaron a la ves por la cabeza de Ginny, por Merlín¿acaso la quería matar?... ¿lo habría hecho? Al parecer sí, miro hacia el rubio sentado en una piedra al lado de la vía del tren, tenía una expresión que Ginny no supo describir.

Draco la miro sorprendido de sí mismo¿que hubiera hecho si la chica no saltaba¿si el tren le hubiera pasado por en cima? Pero ya no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, no había pasado, ella había saltado y nada le paso, pero aún seguía sorprendido, "Solo… vete al infierno" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

Ginny lo miro con expresión dura, _que se fuera al infierno_… no fue ella la que apareció en la vida de él de nuevo haciéndole pasar el peor momento de su vida, _que se fuera al infierno_, "Muy bien, pero tu vendrás conmigo" camino hasta la cajita que aún seguía en la vía del tren, "Diez años sin vernos¿juegas o no juegas?" tomo la cajita, miró una ves más al rubio que seguía con una expresión indescriptible en su cara y le dio la espalda compensando a caminar entre medio de las vías, necesitaba despejar la mente un rato, un día de estos Draco Malfoy la iba a volver loca…

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO!... Gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muy feliz y hacen que la musa me visite frecuentemente… bueno un capítulo corto… pero era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí… lo que pasa después de esto, pues… tendrán que esperar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!... No me maten por lo corto que es, el próximo pues será un poco más largo, ah y quiero decirles que bueno tal solo queden de 5 a 8 capítulos! Para que se acabe la historia!... todavía no se muy bien, para la próxima creo que ya les podré decir cuantos capítulos quedan… le cambiare el final a la película, ya lo decidí, aunque no cambiare tanto de lo que pasa, solo añadiré unas cuantas escenas mas y eso es todo… no va a ser tanto, lo que pasa es que en la película todo se resuelve demasiado rápido, y deja muchas lagunas sobre muchas cosas que a mi me hubiera gustado ver, además que bueno después de todo lo que ambos sufren pues no creo que sea a mira me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti y vamos a ser felices los dos ahora… eso no pega mucho, asi que voy a cambiarlo un poco para que las cosas se den de una forma un poco mas natural… pero bueno ya los dejo de aburrir con tanta tontería, contesto los reviews ahora

AH QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE CAP CON **100 REVIEWS**… me harían ese favorcito ¿por favor? Yo se que pueden hacerlo, el próximo capítulo lo podré tan pronto alcance los 100 reviews…

**Camilovegood:** Hola! Pues espero haber contestado muchas preguntas con este capitulo, realmente lo hice porque tu me hiciste todas esas preguntas y pensé que era cierto, tenía que contestarlas de alguna forma, ya ves lo que le hizo Draco… Creo que no es que este enamorado de la otra chica, más bien el busca cualquier excusa para tratar de verle algún defecto a la chica y detestarla a la misma ves que la ama… eso es todo, pero no se, tu que crees?... espero que me dejes otro review! Y que me digas que te pareció este capítulo ya que muchas de las reflexiones las hice por ti!

**Japi: **Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, siento mucho lo de la otra espera! Pero bueno la musa realmente no llegaba a mi, pero bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, que también me costo mucho escribir, ya que llevaba mucha reflexión sobre los sentimientos de ambos y eso la película no te lo da así que una se tiene que volver en sicóloga analítica para ver que les pasa a estos dos chicos! Espero saber que te pareció este capítulo!

**FGA: **Bueno yo no llore en la película, más bien me dio mucha rabia con el muchacho, por eso digo que necesito cambiar el final, porque que llegue después de todo y Ginny lo perdone así como así, eso no! En mi historia tendrás que hacer mucho mas que eso… soy vengativa lo sé, pero que se puede hacer… déjame saber sobre tu opinión de este capitulo, me gustaría saber que piensas¿aún crees que no se merece lo de la boda! Aunque por alguna razón a mi me sigue dando mas rabia lo que le hizo en la cena que esto!... no se porque, pero bueno…. Espero oír de ti!

**Replika: **Que bueno que te guste y ojala te siga gustando, pues si ambos estan locos, vamos a ver como lo arreglamos al final, aunque ya tengo una idea… espero ver que te pareció este capitulo!

**Mikitoooo: **por poco te pongo una 'o' de mas, como la ves?... Bueno espero ver que te parecio el capitulo nuevo y tu opinión sobre la historia

**Natalia: **Bueno que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, dejame saber que te parecio este si?... con el final, pues veremos ya tengo una leve idea sobre lo que voy a hacer, espero les guste!

**Sakura Shidou:** Bueno ya viste lo que hizo Draco, que te parece?... Y viste Ginny siguió tu recomendación, aunque sea por diez años, pero son diez años en lo que Draco sufrirá, eso espero! Yo lo hubiera matado a él también... Déjame saber que te pareció ya que me interesa mucho tu opnion!

**Imposibles: **Aqui con el otro capítulo, espero te haya gustado mucho!

**Verons: **Pues ya ves, aquí con otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, y si, voy a camibiar al final, veo que vistes la película tu tambien, pensaba consultarle a los que habían visto la película sobre el final, pero tampoco les quiero arruinar la forma en que lo cambiare… ya veremos, tendre que consultarle a alguien, veremos que hacemos… espero saber que te pareció el capitulo!

**Sofia Potter: **Hola que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero seguir contando con tu opnion sobre este, que crees que podemos hacer con Draquito que cada día se porta peor, pero ya vera que le tocara sufrir mucho!

**Clau: **Hola! Ya ves al final si cambiare un poco el final de la historia, pero no es solo porque dura muy poco, es que todo se resuelve tan rápido que es hasta irreal y a mi eso como que me choco un poco cuando termine de ver la película, no se tanto rollo para que de repente todo sea del color rosa, no me hace mucho sentido, pero bueno, no te preocupes que tampoco es que lo vaya a alargar mucho solo tal ves un reto mas de los que hay y vamos a ver como juntamos a este par… Por cierto espero saber si te gusto este capítulo!

**Leodyn: **Amiga, como estas?... pues bueno, ya me decidí, si lo voy a cambiar, pondré un reto mas y bueno luego de eso pues entonces dará paso a paso a la reconciliación, aunque tardara un poco mas que en la película… y si, voy a seguir tus consejos con eso de poner como les va a cada uno en su vida sin la presencia del otro, que también se da un poco en la película… vamos a ver, con el final… pues te lo pensaba consultar lo que tenía en mente, pero bueno, no se si eso te arruine entonces la sorpresa y no me gustaría hacerlo, aunque sino te importa después de todo, te lo consultaría… me dejas saber!

**JaviiLestrange: **Hola! Pues el te amo de Draco, jmm… digamos que lo a enterrado muy dentro de sí, como le dije a otra muchacha en su contestación, yo creo que busca cualquier excusa para no quererla y bueno, lo de la boda es muuuy buena excusa, no crees?... Pero vamos a ver ahora que pasa porque con esto que a pasado no creo que nadie crea que la ama todavía… a ver que pasa en el futuro, espero saber que te parecio el capitulo!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS… PERO YA SABEN CUANDO LOS REVIEWS LLEGUEN A **100** SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Besos, Yara


	11. Una vida sin ti

Nada me pertenece! todo es de Rowling!

Capitulo 11: Una vida sin ti

Ginny entró a su apartamento cerrando de un portazo la puerta, echaba chispas por los ojos, estaba harta de Draco Malfoy, diez años… no pensaba volver a verlo en toda su vida! Entro como un huracán, pero la voz de Amanda la detuvo cuando pasaba por la sala

"Hey, que paso?" dijo la chica sonriente, "Que te hizo hacer?"

"Nada" dijo muy seria siguiendo su camino hacia el cuarto

Amanda se le borro la sonrisa y miro a Isis que estaba sentada al lado de ella comiendo del pote de mantecado y viendo la televisión, "Si sigues comiendo así, no te va a quedar el traje para el día de tu boda" dijo sonriendo y recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amiga, luego volvió a mirar a la penumbra del pasillo por donde desapareció la pelirroja, "Al parecer no le hizo nada"

Isis soltó un suspiro, "Yo creo que esta ves es peor que las otras veces"

"¿Cómo? No llego llorando ni nada"

"Por eso mismo, sólo conozco dos reacciones de Ginny cuando llegaba de jugar el madito juego ese, o era muerta de la risa o era hecha un mar de lágrimas por alguna cosa que él le había hecho, nunca había vuelto así"

Amanda la miro mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunció el ceño¿Qué le había hecho el idiota ese, "Vengo ahora"

"¿Estas loca? No vayas como esta es capaz de arrancarte la cabeza antes de que pongas un pie en la habitación" dijo Isis poniendo el mantecado en la mesa y mirando a la pelinegra

"Bueno, alguien tendrá que averiguar que le pasa¿no?"

"Ya nos lo dirá"

"Pues yo no pienso esperar" Amanda se levanto del sofá y camino hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja, decidió no tocar ya que sabía que la pelirroja la mandaría a volar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Ginny sentada en su cama, "¿Ginny?"

"Entra, y cierra la puerta ¿si?"

Amanda hizo lo que la chica le pidió y luego se acerco con miedo, "¿Que paso? Isis me dice que esta ves tuvo que haber sido algo realmente malo porque nunca habías llegado así"

"¿Como quieres que este¡Ese idiota por poco me mata!" dijo Ginny parándose agitadamente y caminando por el cuarto, "Puedes creerlo¡por poco me atropella un tren por su culpa!... ¿Qué le pasa¡Y luego me manda al infierno!"

Amanda se quedó sin habla y sólo atinó a mirar a la pelirroja que daba vueltas en el cuarto furiosa, "Yo…"

"No digas nada¿pero sabes que¡Lo juro que la va a pagar va a llorar lágrimas de sangre antes de volverme a ver!"

"¿Estas segura que no vas a tratar de volver a verlo?"

"Aunque me muera en el intento, además es un reto, diez años sin vernos y te lo juro que lo cumpliré, ni siquiera estoy segura de querer verlo más nunca en mi vida"

"Tu sabes muy bien que no es así, es más si rompes el reto antes de los diez años no me sorprenderías"

"¿Ah si?" Ginny se acercó a su cama y tomo su cartera

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo Amanda parándose

"A buscar a Daniel" dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Isis que la miraba con reprobación

"Sabes que eso no va a funcionar, siempre has corrido a los brazos de otro hombre cada ves que él te hace algo y ninguno te lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza"

Ginny apretó la mandíbula, "¡No necesito esto, No de ustedes dos!" salió del cuarto hecha furia y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta otra ves

Amanda miro a Isis escéptica, "¿Qué crees?"

"No lo sé… sólo espero que de verdad se olvide de él, a veces pienso que terminarán matándose… y sólo por no aceptar lo que todo el mundo entiende menos ellos"

Amanda soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco y luego dio una sonrisa forzada, "Ya es grande, debe saber que esta haciendo…"

"Eso es lo peor, ninguno de los dos entiende lo que están haciendo, es lo peligroso"

"Bueno pero no podemos hacer nada, mírale el lado positivo, no lo verá por 10 años¿acaso no era lo que tu tanto querías? Tal ves se olvide de él esta ves"

"Puede ser"

"Ahora volvamos a ver la película que te nos casa en una semana y media y luego desaparecerás"

"Eres tan dramática" dijo Isis mientras era jalada por la pelinegra hacia el gran sofá

* * *

Ginny llegó hasta el apartamento del chico con quién había estado saliendo hasta hace semanas atrás, tomo aire y toco la puerta desesperada

Escuchó una maldición seguida por un 'voy' escuchó como abrían la cerradura y apareció un chico alto, fuerte, de expresiones duras y un rostro de facciones marcadas y un poco toscas pero que le daban atractivo, unos ojos color miel grandes y un pelo rubio ceniza completaban la imagen del chico que abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño, "Ginny?"

"No preguntes¿si?" Ginny miro hacia dentro del apartamento, "Puedo entrar?"

"Claro… pero…"

Ginny entro al sitio y el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta, siguió a Ginny hasta la sala

Ginny miro al chico parado sin camisa, en pantalones de dormir, y con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara. Ginny se acerco a él, tomo su cara entre las manos de ella y le dio un beso. Sintió la sorpresa del chico que no tardo instantes en responderle el beso tomándola por la cintura y apretándola contra sí. El beso fue lento, necesitado de llenar un vació en el interior de la chica… se fue profundizando poco a poco, hasta que Ginny sintió la lengua del chico rozar sus labios pidiendo permiso. Ginny abrió la boca dándole paso y volviendo el beso cada ves más profundo. Sintió las manos del chico subiendo por su espalda y pasando a la parte de al frente empezando a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la chica, a la ves que rompía el beso y empezaba a besarle el cuello… en ese momento Ginny tomo el aire necesario para hablar.

"Cásate conmigo" dijo entre jadeos

El chico se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, "¿Qué?"

"¿No quieres?"

"No es que no quiera, es que me sorprende, desde que te conozco me dejas y luego vuelves¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opnion?"

"Dime si te casaras conmigo" Ginny paso sus manos por el cuello del chico y se apretó contra él mirándolo con necesidad, "Dime que al menos valgo lo suficiente como para que alguien se fije en mi y desee pasar el resto de su vida conmigo"

El chico la miro por unos largos segundos y la volvió a besar, "Claro que vales la pena, Ginny"

"Entonces¿Te casaras conmigo?"

El chico sonrió y volvió a besarla apasionadamente guiándola por el pasillo hasta su cuarto.

* * *

Draco se miro una ultima ves en el espejo y se acomodó su capa negra que vestía esa mañana… diez años… nada por diez años… diez años en los que había vivido como un zombi, viviendo una vida que realmente no vivía, era como si fuera otra persona y su verdadero yo se limitara a observar, dormido en su interior… diez años que terminaban hoy. Lentamente salio del cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras de la mansión que hace unos cuatro años había comprado.

"¡Papá!" un niño de cinco años, de pelo oscuro y ojos grises se acercó corriendo hacia su padre se le sentó en el pie y le abrazo la pierna riendo feliz, "A donde vas?"

Draco sonrió y camino con su hijo sentado en su pie, "Elizabeth!" llamo fuertemente, "Tu hijo"

Una mujer de pelo negro salio de la sala con una sonrisa, "Es tu hijo también ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, me tengo que ir"

"¿Acaso no me tienes un regalo? Nuestro aniversario es hoy¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo" respondió el hombre sonriendo, "Pero te lo daré en la noche, y es una sorpresa" y le guiño un ojo, "Ahora me voy" y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

"Draco, se te olvida mi beso"

Draco volvió con una sonrisa y le deposito un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, "Adiós"

Draco salió fuera de su casa y una ves fuera de la casa desapareció y volvió a aparecerse justo frente a su lugar de trabajo.

Bienvenidos a la vida de Draco Malfoy. En diez años obtuvo todo lo que quería. Una esposa, un hijo, dos amigos. Vacaciones cuando quisiera al año, una empresa en donde en seis años logró convertirse en accionista, podía darse el lujo de tener todo lo que quisiera, buena vida sexual…. Y no ha visto a su padre en diez años… Fantastico…

La máscara de tirano que soñaba de pequeño… Draco miro hacia los lados, ya sin tener que ocultar la poca felicidad que realmente le brindaba su vida… porque después de todo, eso es ser adulto, tener un velocímetro en el carro de 210 millas por hora y nunca ir a más sesenta. Había tratando como cuarenta veces de volver a reunirse con su padre, nunca lo logró. 220 pesadillas donde se convertía en un verdadero tirano al fin, solo para llamar la atención de Ginny…

"Draco!" la voz familiar de Blaise Zabinni lo sacó de sus pensamientos, "Oye¿vas a subir? Los clientes deben de estar llegando en unos 30 minutos"

"En seguida voy, sube y di que llegaré en uno diez años… digo, diez minutos… voy a ir por algo de comer¿si¿Quieres algo?" Draco miro a su amigo de la infancia

"No gracias, mejor apresúrate"

Draco caminó por el Callejón Diagón buscando la cafetería donde hace diez años atrás trabajara Ginny, pidió un té y un emparedado y volvió de camino hacia la agencia de escobas… El mundo había cambiado… y la muerte también, Draco pasaba bastante horas recostado sobre la tumba de su madre rogando para que volviera y le cantara una ves 'La vie en Rose' como Ginny lo había hecho el día de su funeral…

Draco sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo, "Cualquiera piensa que ya no la necesitas, que la sacaste de tu vida para siempre"

El pensamiento de que su madre haya muerto gracias a su juego ya no lo atormentaba tanto como hace muchos años atrás… tal ves porque no tenía a su padre reclamándoselo todo el tiempo, el hecho es que él sabía y ahora con más certeza que no era cierto.

Subió hasta el último piso de la empresa y se encontró a Zabinni mirándolo impaciente, "Ya llegaron, avanza que estan a punto de matarnos"

"Lo siento, no se que me pasó"

"¿Tienes los planos de la nueva escoba y todo?" Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina que ocupaba

"¿Qué haces? Ya no hay tiempo para prepararte, están por acá" Blaise jaló por el brazo al rubio entrando junto con él a la sala de conferencias

Draco entró y acomodó su maletín en la mesa, "Siento mucho la tardanza, pero si están listos… comenzamos" Draco miró a los accionistas como él de la empresa que asintieron con la cabeza alentándolo a continuar, "Muy bien, Blaise ayúdame, saca los planos del maletín… Caballeros lo que verán aquí hay es basado en un estudio de diez años…"

"Seis meses" le interrumpió Zabinni divertido

"¿Qué?" lo miró confundido

"Solo tienes que dividir por veinte"

"Y¿Qué dije?"

"Diez años" contestó uno de los accionistas mirándolo de la misma forma que Blaise lo hacía

"Bueno, perdónenme, ha sido un estudio de diez meses… perdón seis… seis meses" dijo el chico ya poniéndose nervioso, "Mejor veamos los planos y les comentaré un poco sobre lo que les ha podido faltar a una escoba y que, de hecho, esta nueva invención traerá"

Una ves terminado con la exposición sobre una nueva escoba que arrasaría con cualquiera que haya salido al mercado para entonces, Draco se dirigió hacia su oficina y se tiro con un suspiro en su asiento… Hasta ahora todo en su vida estaba bien, No había visto a Ginny en diez años, pero la apuesta terminaba hoy… y no había señal de ella por ninguna parte, ninguna noticia…_Al parecer me ha olvidado, pero yo he podido olvidarla a ella¿Cómo podría¡Su marido estaba en todas partes!_

"Hey, mira quién salió en la revista de Corazón de Bruja como la pareja más sexy del año" dijo Blaise mientras entraba en su oficina y dejaba la revista en su escritorio, allí estaba ella… Ginny, con el pelo rojo largo y más bella que nunca junto al imbécil de Mouret que sonreía coquetamente a la cámara y abrazaba a la pelirroja por la cintura de forma posesiva… Daniel se había convertido en el héroe nacional, ganándola la copa del mundial de Quidditch a Inglaterra junto con los Puddlemere United… hacia mas de cincuenta años que Inglaterra no ganaba una copa de quidditch, claro que era el héroe nacional, incluso empezó a ser más famoso que el mismo Harry Potter, claro que la diferencia entre los dos es que a Potter no le gusta la fama, pero a Mouret… de esta manera arruinaron una de las cosas que Draco amaba desde pequeño, el quidditch¡como lo odiaba ahora!

* * *

Ginny bajaba las escaleras de su casa, vestida de falda larga blanca perlada y camisa de tirantes verde botella, vio a su marido junto a la relacionista pública de él… una mujer de tez muy blanca y pelo negro siempre en una dona, con ropas de ejecutiva negras, una mujer de no soportaba a Ginny desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Ginny camino hacia la mesa y abrazó a Daniel por la espalda, asomando la cabeza hacía un lado para ver la próxima temporada de publicidad que habían montado para su marido… era horrible, colores no combinado, tomas de fotos que no eran las mejores… un desastre… miro a Daniel que veía todo de forma dudosa…

"No se que decirte" le repitió el chico a su publicista otra ves, "Es… no… no sé"

"es una porquería" contestó Ginny por él chico, si él no se atrevía a llamar las cosas por como eran, ella lo haría

"Por favor, Ginevra, estamos trabajando aquí" le respondió mordazmente la publicista, "Ni siquiera sabes quiénes hicieron esta propuesta"

"Antonio y Steph¿no es así Anna?" claro que Ginny sabía quienes eran, era la mejor agencia de publicidad en el mundo mágico, "Pero si hubiera hecho el mismo Merlín, seguiría siendo una porquería"

"No estamos jugando aquí Ginevra" respondió cortante la mujer

Ginny se viró a su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Anna irritada ante la escena frente a ella

Daniel tomo aire y lo meditó, "Puedo rechazarlo ¿no?"

La mujer se irrito más todavía, "Si"

"Si" repitió Ginny triunfal mirando a su marido, le paso las manos por el cuello y lo volvió a besar, esta ves profundizando el beso y llevándolo hacia la sala, pero fue interrumpida por Anna

"¿Entonces que decido?" preguntó severamente

Ginny la miro molesta pero con una sonrisa hipócrita, "Decides que la publicidad es una porquería"

La mujer de pelo negro soltó un bufido molesto mientras Ginny volvía a besar al hombre tirándolo en el sofá y depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de este, "Espera" dijo el rubio levantandose un poco, "Algo me esta molestando la espalda" tomo el objeto y lo saco de entre los cojines del sofá, "Pero si es tu peluche"

Ginny pudo ver la caja de juegos que había sido de Draco y ella, hoy se cumplían los diez años del último reto, la tomo entre sus manos, se quedo observándola por pal de segundo y luego sin pensarlo dos veces la tiro al suelo y se salió de encima del hombre y se sentó recostó al lado, él se acercó y se puso en cima de ella, Ginny se le quedó mirando a los ojos intensamente, "Y dime señor Daniel Mouret¿le ha dicho a su esposa 'te amo' en el día de hoy?"

"No, no desde ayer en la noche" le respondió la mirada y le dio un corto beso, "y usted señora Mouret¿le ha dicho a su esposo que lo ama?"

Ginny sonrió, "No, no es cien años, como tampoco he dicho ornitorrinco en cien años y me puse a pensar que ya es hora de que lo vaya haciendo… ornitorrinco"

El chico le sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces la volvió a besar…

* * *

_No había duda, ella me había olvidado_

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de su cama, su hijo al lado brincando por todos lados, con un pañelo en manos, la televisión mágica, un aparato nuevo, salido del mercado hace pocos años, muy parecido al muggle pero con algunos cambio y en el cual estaba transmitiendo el partido de la noche de hoy, Puddlemere United contra los Chuddley Cannons por la copa nacional de Quidditch… una ves más Mouret atrapaba la snitch ganando el partido, "Como odio el Quidditch" repitió una ves más Draco mientras miraba a Daniel Mouret ser vitoreado por el público y alzado en hombros por sus compañeros

Su hijo se acerco alegre hacia él, "Papá te reto… te reto a esto y a esto y a esto, te reto"

Draco se viro furioso hacia su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros, "¿Te atreverías a hacer llorar a una chica el día de su boda¿A reírte cuando tienes ganas de llorar¡A mantenerte callado por diez años!" Draco vio como su hijo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y lo soltó, pero cuando iba a decir algo el niño salió corriendo, "¡Andrew!" pero el niño no le contesto… soltó un suspiro y se desplomó en el sofá y justo en ese momento apareció Elizabeth sonriendo

"No puedo, era Margareth pidiéndome otro préstamo, yo sé que soy la hija del dueño de Gringotts, pero no me parece tener un letrero que diga 'obras de caridad' puesto en la frente, ya le di uno, no puedo seguirle dando préstamos" se sentó al lado del rubio y lo miro, "Draco, ni siquiera me estas escuchando"

"No más que en los pasados diez años" dijo el chico sin ninguna expresión en la cara

"Entonces no me estas escuchando" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo, Draco seguía sin expresión alguna, fijo en la televisión viendo como Daniel era vitoreado y las entrevistas que le hacían, "Draco, vida después del trabajo existe¿sabes?" dijo la mujer dándole un pequeños besos sin conseguir que el chico a uno, cansada se separo de él, Draco ni siquiera la miro, seguía con la vista clavada en Daniel Mouret que ahora hablaba, pero con evasivas, sobre su vida privada, "¿Tienen problemas en la agencia? Draco al menos mírame"

Draco no podía más, tenías ganas de gritar, de pegarle a alguien, de torturar hasta que la rabia y tristeza que lo carcomía por dentro se fuera de una ves por todas, "Te debiste haber casado con él" escuchó a su esposa decir mientras el seguía con la mirada clavada en el mismo sitio, "Mira, te envió esto por lechuza" en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Elizabeth, luego de entregarle la caja a Draco se marchó

"¿Que es esto¿Porque aquí y no a la oficina?" dijo protestando para él solo mientras veía el la nota que tenía encima ya había aguantado su aliento por demasiado tiempo, diez años para ser precisos y Draco Malfoy en este momento se sentía como un perro que había orinado en una alfombra y esperaba la reprimenda, y en ese mismo momento llegó.

"Ah que bien¿Y el niño?" le llego una voz desde la salita de recibimiento

"Todos bien" Draco dejo la caja abierta sin ver su contenido y caminó lentamente con los ojos nublándose poco a poco por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, "Que bueno poder verte, y más en el día de nuestro noveno aniversario" Draco vio a su esposa abrazando a una pelirroja que le daba la espalda a él, se paso la mano por el pelo intentando contener las lágrimas¡hace tanto que no la veía, "Todos estamos aquí, ah mira Draco, mira quién esta aquí"

"Ginny" pronunció en un susurro y gran decepción se llevo cuando la chica se volteó y resulto no ser ella, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba, "Hola Clo, que gusto verte, Vengo ahora" se volteó y salió confundido nuevamente hacia la sala, las lágrimas agolpándose cada ves más en sus ojos, no era ella¿Dónde estaría¿Porque no aparecía¡Lo iba a volver loco! Llego hacía la sala y sobre la mesa del centro vio la caja abierta de lado y su pequeña cajita de juego adentro, con una nota que al parecer resbaló por la caja hasta la mesa, sonrió y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, se acercó lentamente a la caja con miedo de que su imaginación le jugara una broma, tomó la nota entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, el que había estado aguantando por los pasados diez años acompañado por un par de lágrimas más que rodaron por sus mejillas, todo ocasionado por las cuatro palabras escritas en la nota…

'_Juegas o no Juegas_

_Ginny'_

* * *

BUENO GENTE HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO que me costo mucho hacerlo y bueno, espero que no sea tan aburrido como lo veo yo, ya que era un capítulo de transición, en el próximo capitulo me imagino que ya saben lo que vendrá… se vuelven a ver, si señores! Estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews… y ya ven, un capitulo larguito y se los puso rápido, yo cumplo mis promesas! Bueno el proximo capitulo tardara mas o menos una semana mas, pero quien sabe, a lo mejos SI ME DEJAN TANTO REVIEW COMO LO HICIERON EN ESTOS DIAS LOS PONGA MAS RAPIDO es que bueno me alientan mucho y entonces uno sabe que mucha gente sigue la historia y yo como lectora se lo que es tener que esperar muuuucho, así que ya saben lo mínimo que pido para el próximo son **17 REVIEWS si, por favor?**

Bueno ahora a contestar reviews!

**Pixie Tinkerbell**: Hola pues dile a esa amiga tuya que muchas gracias por inducir a una lectora mas, se lo agradezco y que bueno que te guste, espero contar con uno de tus comentarios de ahora en adelante… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Impossibles: **Ya lo sigo!

**Gin W Black: **Otra amiga a la que agradecer por buscarme otra lectora y que bueno que te gusto! La película es Love me if you dare… como la historia… es francesa, la vi de casualidad un dia de esos aburridos donde lo unico que piensas es ir y rentar películas de las cuales nunca has escuchado en tu vida, pues asi la descubrí… pero como he dicho anteriormente no esperes que la película sea idéntica, ya que cambie muchas cosas, añadí personajes y el final lo cambiare un poco, ya que el de la película aunque me gusto no me convenció, pero nada, espero saber tu opinión de este capitulo, y que te siga gustando hasta el final… byeeee

**Estivalia: **Bueno aquí tienes mas y mas largo, el otro creo que sera mas largo, pero no puedo prometer nada… cuidate y espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Leodyn: **HOLA! Amiga! Ya te deje un reply, pero como no contestas pues te dejare otro reply diciéndote mis planes y por favor me contestes ya que necesito urgentemente una consejo… ahora si, te dejo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Natalia: **Exacto es Malfoy, se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero creo que ya aprendio la leccion, no crees?

**Fiosol: **Bueno, que bueno que al fin me puedas dejar un review… me pones contenta! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Liliana: **Bueno la idea no es mia… es de una película llamada igual que la historia… asi que sip.. pero que bueno que te guste. Espero que la sigas y me cuentes que te parece…

**Maru: **No te preocupes, ya ves que Draco esta sufrindo y lo que le falta, aunque vamos Ginny tampoco se puede resistir mucho a él ya ves que cuando uno quiere a alguien se vuelve idiota (por experiencia lo digo) pero Draco va a sufrir, eso lo se yo que soy la escritora, que cambiare el final y que soy muuuuy vengativa

**Sofia Potter W.: **Tiene un buen final no te preocupes pero hay que hacer sufrir a Draco un poco mas no crees?

**Mikitooooooooooooooo:** Todas las o's que yo quiera! Pues a Draquito yo tampoco se muy bien que le pasa pero después de estos diez años, vamos a ver!

**Sakura Shidou: **Que te parecio el capitulo?... Espero te haya gustado! Ya viste, creo que Draco esta sufrindo mucho diez años sin verla pero aun no se da cuenta y se miente diciendo que lo que extraña es el juego y no a Ginny como tal, vamos a ver como solucionamos esa cabecita!

**Camilovegood: **Bueno no se murio, aunque yo le hubiera saltado en cima a Draco y le hubiera caido a puños hasta que me cansara… pero Ginny lo ama, aunque bueno… ya veremos… gracias por tu reviews que siempre me alegran y suben el animo!

**Margara: **Ya ves, si fue en serio, pero yo tampoco las iba a dejar esperando mucho para saber que iba a pasar asi que aquí esta el otro capitulo!

**Replika: **Es un Malfoy! Pero bueno, sigamos que le dio locura momentanea… eso es lo que hacen las drogas… pero ya pago su culpa o no?

**FGA: **Bueno película por Internet! DILE SI A LA PIRATERIA… perate que no me vean mucho que yo no se alla pero aca te pueden llevar preso… pero siguele diciendo si a la piratería que eso no le hace daño a nadie! Por otro lado se merece mucho mas que lo de la boda pero ya ha sufrido mucho no crees?

**Verons: **No quedo traumada es una chica fuerte!

**Mary: **Ya pasaron y Draco por poco se suicida que era lo que yo realmente queria… MENTIRA! Pero bueno ya pasaron paz para el mundo… ahora vamos a ver que sigue!

**Japi: **Que bueno que me sigas dejando reviews… que te parecio este cap? Y lo que falta por venir!

**Víktor jos krum: **no no estoy loca, tenia que ser asi… pero ya pasaron relajense gente! Yo adverti que el juego se ponia cada ves peor, y lo que falta!

BUENO YA TERMINE ERAN TANTO PARECIAN UNA ETERNIDAD PERO AL FIN TERMINE

Ahora si, **minimo 15 reviews mas si, por favor ah y a la historia le quedan de cuatro a 5 capitulos mas**

Los dejo

Besos, Yara


	12. Lo que nos Llena

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Leodyn** que es oficialmente mi beta, asi que ella es la que de ahora en adelante me ayudara en todo esto... GRACIAS! ah y tambien va dedicado a **Gin W. Black** que fue la que me dijo que ya habian llegado todos los reviews, lamentablemente no tenia el capitulo listo... pero aun asi, espero me perdonen y aqui esta!

**Capitulo 12: Lo que nos Llena**

Draco miro otra ves la cajita sin creerlo, la tomó en sus manos y esta ves estallo en risas mientras una sensación de alivio iba llenándolo centímetro a centímetro por dentro, se tumbo nuevamente en el sofá y se quedo mirando la cajita sonriente… _¡ella no lo había olvidado!_ Se paso la mano por el pelo en un gesto inconciente y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su maletín, metió la cajita adentro y tomó la nota de nuevo, en la parte de atrás tenía una dirección apuntada, la cual Draco supuso sería su casa la metió en el bolsillo y tomó capa negra ajustándosela y abrochándola en el pecho, tomo el maletín dispuesto a salir, justo cuando viraba hacia la puerta y empezaba a caminar, Elizabeth apareció con una sonrisa…

"Draco, he invitado a Clo a cenar con…" la mujer miro el maletín del rubio y la sonrisa se borró de su cara, "¿A donde vas?"

Draco puso una cara fría, "Mi jefe necesita que le envié unas cosas urgente"

Elizabeth vaciló, "Pero… ¿ahora? No… ¿No se las puedes mandar desde aquí?" dijo con expresión de súplica

"No, necesito ir a la oficina por ellas y entregárselas personalmente, no llegaré hasta tarde" el chico comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla Elizabeth se paro al frente de ella, obligándolo a detenerse y a no abrir la puerta

"Pero, si están en la oficina, que valla él mismo a buscarlas" Draco la miró cortante pero la chica insistió, viviendo nueve años con él uno se acostumbraba a esas miradas, "No quiero que te vallas" dijo usando un tono firme, "Además Clo está aquí, y se supone que tenemos nuestra cena de aniversario, maldita sea!" dijo tratando de no alzar la voz pero sonando furiosa

"Permiso" le contestó el chico cortante

"No, te exijo que te quedes" le respondió la pelinegra de igual forma

La mirada fría de Draco se tornó furiosa y sin esperar dos veces jalo la puerta empujando a Elizabeth de una y salió de la casa escuchando como su esposa soltaba una maldición y cerraba la puerta furiosa…

Una ves afuera Draco sonrió, apretó el maletín y desapareció…

Apareció de nuevo en el Callejón Diagon, estaba temblando desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies… temblaba como un adolescente! Debía controlarse, respirar y controlarse… Entro en un bar, donde de seguro tendrían servicios de chimeneas. Se dirigió rápidamente a una de las chimeneas y tomando polvo verde y diciendo la dirección apuntada en el papel y desapareció entre las llamas…

Apareció en una sala decorada de forma elegante color azul y blanco perlado, a un lado había unos sofás de cara a un gran televisor, del otro una gran escalera que Draco imaginó conducían a las habitaciones, justo frente a la chimenea, al otro lado se encontraba una puerta, todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de cristal iluminaba, dando la iluminación necesaria para ver con claridad… no había nadie en ningún lado…

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó más aún su maletín tomo aire y lentamente salió de la chimenea, "¿Ginny?" dijo en un murmullo, nadie contesto volvió a llamar otra ves y no recibió ninguna respuesta… decidió caminar hasta la puerta lentamente y la abrió, encontrándose con un pequeño vestíbulo de bienvenida y otras dos puertas conducentes a otras habitaciones, una de ellas estaba media abierta y Draco se acerco abriéndola lentamente, con la respiración aguantada…

Y allí estaba ella, de espaldas a él frente a otra chimenea, con su abundante melena pelirroja cayendo libre por la espalda de la chica, quién vestía una traje de gala azul cielo.

"Ginny" la volvió a llamar cargado de emociones incontrolables, la chica se viró y lo miro con una sonrisa pícara y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, se volteo otra ves y Draco pudo notar que hablaba con otra persona…

"Hermione, por favor, avísale a alguien, tengo miedo, de verdad hay alguien aquí y presiento que no es para nada bueno" dijo la chica con voz suplicante y asustada, "Hermione, por favor!" de repente hizo como si alguien la jalara y con un movimiento de varita corto la comunicación con su amiga

Draco la miraba confundido, la chica volteo hacia él y lo volvió a mirar, "Tienes poco tiempo, ya la había llamado anteriormente diciéndole que sentía que había alguien en la casa"

Draco sonrió, así que era eso...

"Les dije que tal ves era uno de los mortífagos que logró escapar días atrás… vendrán por ti Draco"

"Y que quieres que haga?"

"Que te dejes atrapar¿juegas o no juegas?"

Draco se quedo mirándola sin decir nada, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y vio como la sonrisa pícara de la mujer era sustituida por una de melancolía y cansancio, ninguno de los dos se movió de sus sitios, mirándose una ves más, reconociendo a la nueva persona que ambos tenían frente a sí… _volviéndose a ver por primera ves_…

"Diez años es demasiado tiempo" rompió el silencio la chica

El rubio asintió lentamente, "Si, realmente _nos_ llevaste al infierno Ginevra"

"Lo siento" se quedaron viendo por unos minutos más mientras se sonreían mutuamente

"Ven acá" rompió el silencio el chico y estiró sus brazos en una invitación y ella corrió hasta él, hundiendo su cabeza pelirroja en el pecho del chico y rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura de él, mientras este le rodaba por los hombros y aspiraba su aroma por primera ves en diez años…

De repente se oyeron distintos 'plop' alrededor de la casa que dado al silencio adentro de la misma estos pudieron escuchar. Ginny alzó la cabeza sonriendo una ves más, "Ya están aquí"

Draco no lo pensó dos veces salió corriendo sin saber muy bien a dónde, pero tenía que salir de la casa…

Ginny se quedó sentada en la cocina y tan pronto vio a algunos aurores entrar les indicó por donde el chico había salido corriendo…

Draco subió las escaleras, y entro en la primera puerta, se encontró en un dormitorio oscuro, con unas puertas de cristales abiertas dejando entrar las brisas de la noche. Se acercó hasta las puertas y salió al balcón, vio que había una gran bosque… podía tratar de llegar hasta allá… después de todo, al final se tenía que dejar atrapar. Oyó la voz de varias personas y supuso eran los aurores. Tomó su varita y transformó uno de los objetos de la recamara en una escalera, bajó del balcón y hecho a correr hacia el bosque… de repente se hecho a reír… el juego empezaba otra ves y él no podía estar más feliz… lo había de vuelto a la vida otra ves… el juego era mejor de todo lo que pudieras tu pedir en la vida, mejor que la anestesia, cocaína, LSD, mejor que cualquier fiesta, relaciones sexuales, mejor que cualquier cosa… mejor que la libertad… mejor que la vida…

Las voces se acercaron y de repente se vio rodeado, sacó su varita jadeando, pero de repente vio todo verde, y luego nada…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba sentada en la sala de su casa sonriendo como hacía mucho no sonreía, sonreía de verdad, desde el corazón… no eran sonrisas huecas o momentáneas como las que había tenido hace diez años hasta ese día. Escuchó como alguien llegaba por la chimenea… miró hacia esta y vio a su esposo, completamente cansado que llegaba del juego de hoy, Ginny sonrió

"Felicidades" dijo acercándose a él y depositando un corto beso en sus labios

"¿Lo vistes?"

"Bueno, no" dijo ella con una mirada culpable, "Pero escuche los reportajes"

"Me voy a bañar y a dormir, el partido de hoy estuvo agotador"

Ginny se quedó sentada hasta que escuchó el ruido de una lechuza que se paraba en una de las ventanas, caminó hacia ella y la miró detenidamente, no la reconoció, tomó la carta y la abrió rápidamente…

_Señora Malfoy: Por la presente queremos informar que su esposo, señor Draco Malfoy esta recluido en Hospital San Mungos y sufre grandes heridas. Pedimos venga urgentemente…_

_Att. San Mungos, Hospital de Brujos_

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny caminaba apresurada por uno de los pasillos de San Mungos, despeinada, las manos temblorosas y la mirada empañada por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir… Por Merlín¿Qué le había pasado a Draco?

Detrás de ella caminaba Daniel, tratándo de seguirle el paso y con una mirada inquisidora, "Quién es él?" dijo una ves la alcanzó

"Ya te lo dije, es un amigo de la infancia" respondió cansada por cuarta ves en la noche

"Y si es tan amigo¿Cómo es que nunca me lo has presentado?"

"Bueno, tu ves a tu equipo de quidditch todos los días y tampoco me los has presentado"

El chico paró y la tomo de los brazos, "¿Estas diciendo que tu ves a este hombre todos los días?"

Ginny rodó los ojos¡Necesitaba llegar hasta Draco ya, hizo un ademán para soltar el agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio la apretara más, "Ginny, si es quién creo que es, te juro que lo mato"

Ginny lo soltó con ojos furiosos, "Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso" se volteó y siguió su caminando hasta encontrar una ayudante de medimago.

"Hola" dijo a la primera que cruzó su camino, "Estoy buscando a un paciente, lo ingresaron esta misma noche, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"¿Es usted familiar?"

"Ginny miró a Daniel que estaba lejos de ella, recostado en la pared, "Soy… yo soy… soy su esposa, Ginny Malfoy"

"Oh, claro, sígame" dijo la muchacha guiándola hacia el fondo del pasillo

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Esta muy mal, señora Malfoy, recibió una cantidad de crucios que de milagro sigue vivo, además recibió una maldición que aún no sabemos cual es… realmente no creemos que sobreviva" dijo la enfermera llegando hasta una puerta y mirándola con pena

Ginny soltó un gemido ante las últimas palabras de la mujer, _realmente no creemos que sobreviva _… y todo era su culpa, ella era la única responsable de todo esto.

"Señora, como le digo esto" continuó la mujer pronunciando lo último en susurro hablando con ella misma, "Lo que verá allá adentro… prepárese, el señor" hizo una pausa que a Ginny le pareció eterna, "El esta completamente deformado, aún y cuando viva, ya no será el mismo"

"Sólo déjeme verlo" fue lo único que atinó a decir Ginny con la voz entrecortada y en susurros

"Muy bien"

La enfermera abrió la puerta lentamente y Ginny tuvo miedo, miedo de lo que vería allí dentro, miedo de ver lo que _ella _había causado. Suspiro, era ahora o nunca. Se acercó lentamente con los ojos cerrados y entró a la habitación, abrió los ojos y vio a la cama… soltó un gemido que sonó más a un grito… allí estaba Draco, completamente desfigurado como si se hubiera quemado… irreconocible. Vio la cajita a los pies de la cama, con lágrimas la tomó y salió corriendo del cuarto. Una ves afuera empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, le entraron unas ganas de vomitar inmensas, caminó torpemente hasta que no pudo más y se desplomó a mitad del blanco pasillo.

"¡Ginny!" escuchó una voz lejana y al segundo sintió como unos brazos grandes y fuertes la agarraban mientras ella muy débil se dejaba hacer. Abrió los ojos y encontró ese mal azul, los ojos de Daniel mirándola con preocupación. Ginny se agarró del cuello del hombre se apretó a él con fuerza mientras él la llevaba en brazos hacia un asiento.

"¿Estas bien?"

¿Qué si estaba bien¡¿Qué si estaba bien¿Acaso no la veía¡Claro que no estaba bien! Acababa de matar, aunque no intencionalmente, a su mejor amigo… no, había matado al hombre que representaba todo para ella, el hombre que en algún momento había amado, el hombre al que, al verlo en esa cama, se había dado cuenta seguía amando, no había otra explicación para que sintiera como se moría con él la mitad de ella… ¡eso tenía que ser amor! El dolor que sentía de saber que jamás tendría ese mar gris mirándola divertido, furioso, frío, cortante… que esa voz áspera, cargada de doble sentido y arrogancia jamás volvería a ser oída… que no volvería a sentirlo como horas atrás, cuando la había abrazado mientras ella escuchaba el latir de su corazón y sentía la facilidad con la que ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno… **_Por Merlín amaba a Draco Malfoy y ni diez mil años de no verlo bastarían para olvidarlo, para dejar de sentir que sólo él la llenaba por completo._**

Con este pensamiento Ginny explotó una ves más en llantos mientras Daniel la acunaba en sus brazos.

"Ginny¿Qué esta pasado?" llegó una voz conocida, aunque Ginny ya no se encontraba muy conciente

"Hermione… Draco…" fue lo único que pronunció con los ojos cerrándosele

Hermione miro al muchacho, "Daniel¿que paso?"

"Su amigo, al parecer esta muy enfermo, lo acaba de ver y tan pronto lo vio se puso así"

"Será mejor que la lleves a casa¿si?" Hermione miró a su amiga, "Yo trataré de averiguar que esta pasando aquí"

"Bueno, Ginny, vamos a casa"

Ginny no escuchó muy bien, solo cerró los ojos y quedó dormida.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny despertó una hora después solá… en su cuarto. Todo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ginny tardó unos segundos en recordar todo lo que había pasado, y en ese mismo instante prefirió no hacerlo… recordar a Draco en esa cama, desfigurado era peor que cualquier pesadilla que ella hubiera tenido en el pasado, era incluso peor que el suceso de la cámara de los secretos… y todo por su culpa… se hecho a llorar una ves más, la enfermera se lo había dicho, Draco, su Draco se iba a morir… **_ella debía irse con él…_**

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Unos pasos más delante de donde Ginny había estado una hora atrás se encontraba un rubio riendo a carcajada tratando de no caerse de la cama, había escuchado como Ginny se desmayaba por creerse que el que había visto tendido en la cama era él… bueno, seguramente le armaría una grande cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero lo perdonaría, después de todo, **_sólo era un juego._** Los dos crucios que había recibido le dolieron en el alma… jamás pensó que los aurores fueran tan fuertes con esos hechizos, después de todo se supone que son los buenos…

"Draco¿Cómo estas? Me asuste tanto cuando me dijeron" Elizabeth decía cuando entró en la habitación

"Estoy bien, sólo me darán una poción revitalizadora" dijo sonriendo

"Pero pudieron haberte matado¡y ni siquiera era a ti a quién buscaban!" dijo la pelinegra escandalizada

"Pero no paso nada, todo esta bien" dijo el rubio tratando de reconfortarla, en ese momento entro el medimago, "Bueno aquí esta, tómesela"

Draco bebió de una la poción y estuvo a punto de devolverla, sabía asquerosa.

"Será mejor que descanse un poco aquí, no tiene que pasar la noche aquí, sólo algunas horas"

Draco en ese momento soltó una carcajada¡No se había sentido tan bien hacía tantos años! Y en ese momento no podía dejar de reír, era como si lo hubiesen drogado…

"¿Qué le dio?" dijo su esposa mientras sonreía, nunca había visto a su esposo riendo así, "¿Qué le pasa?"

"No se preocupe, debe ser el impacto emocional, ya se le pasará" dijo el medimago

De repente Draco dejo de reír… Por merlín¿y si Ginny no se daba cuenta que todo era una broma¿Qué había hecho? "Ginny" dijo en susurro _Oh por Merlín Ginny_ "Que he hecho… Ginny" dijo esta ves un poco más alto, se levantó de la cama y en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta… _Granger_, _lo que me faltaba_

"Malfoy, eres un idiota… ¿Por qué inventaste todo eso?" llegó gritando

Draco iba a contestarle cuando escuchó algo desde afuera

"Hermione! Hermione!"alguien le gritó, un hombre, Hermione salió corriendo hacía afuera con Draco siguiéndola… una ves afuera vio a Mouret con su Ginny en los brazos al parecer desmayada, "Hermione, se bebió… algo… no sé… no sé que es… ¿se trató de suicidar? No despierta… he tratado" dijo el muchacho con la voz entrecortada

Draco vio la mirada dura que le dirigió Hermione y sintió como el corazón le dejo de latir por un instante.

"Sígueme" dijo Hermione

Draco también los iba a seguir cuando Hermione se viró y lo miró con odio, "Esto es culpa tuya¿lo sabes Malfoy? Será mejor que no te acerques a ella… esta mejor sin ti"

Draco tuvo ganas de gritarle que ella no era nadie para decirle que se alejara de ella… él hacía lo que quería… por otro lado lo podían votar del hospital¡pero necesitaba saber como estaba Ginny! Dio varias vueltas y decidió esperar un poco… luego vería como lo hacía, pero necesitaba saber como estaba Ginny…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HOLA! Perdonen mucho la tardanza, pero he vuelto a casa de mis padres, por las vacaciones y bueno, no se encuentra mucho tiempo para estar sola aqui, por tanto escribir se me ha hecho un poco dificil, ademas de que por alguna razon este capitulo se me hizo dificil escribirlo... escribi el proximo casi completo y todavia no podia escribir este... pero aqui esta y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!... YA EL PROXIMO ESTA LISTO! ASI QUE SI LLEGAN MUCHOS REVIEWS LOS PODRE PARA TAL VES EL DOMINGO O EL LUNES...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESOS REVIEWS TAN MARAVILLOSOS QUE DE VERDAD ME ENCANTAN, Y A LA GENTE NUEVA BIENVENIDOS! NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO TANTO LA HISTORIA! HABRIA CONTESTADO REVIEWS PERO SON TANTOS QUE ME TOMARIA MUCHO TIEMPO Y BUENO CREO QUE PREFIEREN EL CAPITULO A LAS CONTESTACIONES... PARA EL PROXIMO CAP SI LOS PIENSO CONTESTAR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME ENVIEN ESTA VES QUE ESPERO SEAN MUCHOS DE NUEVO! AUNQUE ME TOME DOS HORAS ESTARLOS CONTESTANTO!

LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS Y GRACIAS!


	13. No más

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO #13... SE LOS PUSE RAPIDO ASI Q ESTEN CONTENTOS!... Oh... y ya que no me dejaron tantos reviews con el cap pasado (eso me puso triste) PUES LES PIDO20 REVIEWS ESTA VES! **

**ESTE CAP VA DIRIGIDO A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO ME DEJARON UN REVIEW Y CONTRIBUYERON A LA CAUSA! GRACIAS... NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 13: No más**

Draco se revolvió una ves más en su asiento, necesitaba saber algo de la pelirroja o moriría de desesperación. Se levantó justo cuando Elizabeth caminaba hacia él.

"Ya nos podemos ir, hable con el doctor y dijo que lo único que necesitas es descansar un poco" dijo con una sonrisa tomándolo del brazo, "Así que, no trabajo por ahora, al menos hasta dentro de dos días"

"No, Eliza… me voy a quedar la noche aquí" dijo Draco serio

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, "Pero¿estas bien?" le tocó la frente, "Nunca te han gustado los hospitales"

Era cierto, y menos después de la muerte de su madre, pero necesitaba saber de Ginny, "Ya lo sé y créeme, si no me sintiera mal me iría contigo"

"Bueno, entonces me quedo contigo"

"¡No!" la pelinegra lo miro escéptica, "Digo¿y Andrew¿Quién se quedaría con él?"

Elizabeth suavizó la mirada y puso una sonrisa, "Bueno, pero mañana vendremos por ti a primera hora"

"Bien" dijo Draco forzando una sonrisa y dándole a su esposa un corto beso en los labios, "Ya es muy tarde, márchate ya"

"Si jefe" dijo la chica bromeando, "Esperaré sentada el día que me pidas algo en ves de ordenarlo"

"Eso, espera sentada"

"Bueno me voy, pero primero te acompaño a tu habitación" dijo la chica tomándole el brazo

"Bueno"

Caminaron hasta la habitación y una ves allí Draco se acostó y la mujer con una última sonrisa salió de la habitación. Draco soltó un suspiro, se volvió a levantar de la cama. Salió de la habitación mirando hacia los lados, cerciorándose que su esposa se haya marchado. Una ves convencido empezó a caminar hacía uno de los estantes principales del hospital en las que se encontraban algunos medimagos y ayudantes.

"Hola" dijo el rubio recostándose del estante, "Acaban de ingresar a una paciente… creo que fue… fue intento de suicido… Weasley, Ginevra… no perdón Mouret, Ginevra Mouret"

"Oh, sí, pobre chica… la esta atendiendo la Dra. Granger, esta en el piso de arriba" dijo una chica de pelo castaño y vestida de blanco

Sin decir otra palabra se viró y comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso, una ves allí volvió a acercarse a otro escritorio, "Hola, la habitación de Ginevra Weasley"

"Es familiar?"

"Claro" dijo con seguridad, como retando a la mujer que tenía en frente de dudarlo

"Muy bien, esta en la habitación 206"

Draco sonrió, fue caminando y antes de llegar vio al esposo de Ginny esperando en el pasillo y decidió esconderse detrás de una columna. Minutos después, Draco se empezaba a impacientar, volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo y vio a Hermione saliendo de la habitación de la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, hablo un segundo con Mouret y luego empezó a caminar seguida por el hombre. Draco se escondió un poco más, esperando que no lo vieran cuando pasaran por donde él se encontraba, cosa que no sucedió. Soltando el aire retenido se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y allí la encontró, acostada en la cama, muy pálida y dormida. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama. Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y notó que estaban muy frías, el corazón le dejo de latir por unos segundos. Su vista se quedo en la cara de ella, ya no tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Una de sus manos la alcanzaron y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto lleno de ternura… siempre a sido bella, eso le quedo claro desde que empezaron a jugar y la empezó a conocer bien… siempre le había atraído, incluso la llegó a amar de verdad en algún momento, aunque ahora no supiera muy bien lo que siente por ella, no quería que se fuera y lo dejara sólo. Se inclinó un poco levantándose de la silla y pegó su cara a la de ella, no podía sentir su calor corporal y eso lo acongojaba, sólo quería que ella abriera los ojos y le gritara, le pegara o tan solo lo mirara, pero ese frío que emanaba se fuera para siempre. Se empezó a acercar mirando los labios de ella, hasta que sintió como sus labios hacían contacto con los fríos de la pelirroja y se quedó así, como intentando con ese gesto darle un poco de su propio calor… en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Draco saltó tropezando con la silla, haciendo mucho ruido…

"¿Quién es usted?" le preguntó una mujer a sus espaldas

Draco se viró, al menos no era Mouret o Granger, "Soy…" calló pensando en su respuesta "Conocido de la chica"

"Ah, no puede estar aquí, la hora de visita ya paso" la muchacha hablaba como si no hubiera visto nada y Draco se alegró interiormente

"Sólo quiero saber como se encuentra"

La ayudante lo miró a él y luego su vista bajó hacia Ginny, "Pobre chica… algo fuerte debió haber pasado para que hiciera algo así… pero no se preocupe, aunque no ha mejorado tampoco a empeorado, hay que esperar hasta mañana, sólo después de eso sabremos con certeza como reaccionó"

"¿Pero le sacaron el veneno¿Qué han hecho?" preguntó en tono molesto

"No se preocupe seños, si, le extrajeron el veneno que pudieron, pero al parecer la encontraron mucho después de que se lo tomara y no sabemos si lo que llegó a colarse con la sangre le deje algún efecto secundario… pero Granger es una gran medimaga y por lo que sé la chica es muy amiga de ella…" Draco asintió, "Así que no tiene de que preocuparse, hará todo lo posible"

"Bien, bueno… yo me voy" dijo en tono amable y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo ante la voz de la chica

"No se preocupe, de verdad todo va a salir bien" le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Draco asintió y salio de la habitación sin antes prometerse saber como seguía su amiga en la mañana antes de irse.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny despertó con el cuerpo dolido y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien en donde estaba, la habitación no era tan grande y era completamente blanca. Trató de sentarse pero al menor esfuerzo volvió a quedar acostada. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Como podía uno sentirse tan mal por Merlín! Respiro con molestia y decidió no moverse, volvió a abrir los ojos. En ese momento una muchacha entró en la habitación y al verla con los ojos despiertos le sonrió, como si de verdad estuviera contenta y ¿aliviada?

"Que bueno que ya halla despertado, tiene mucha gente allá afuera desesperada"

Ginny se frotó la sien, "Que me paso?"

"No se preocupe, las respuestas para después" dijo la chica, "Ahora será mejor que avise allá afuera que ha despertado, han sido días de espera"

Con esto la muchacha se fue dejando a Ginny confundida ¿Días de espera¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? En ese momento entró Hermione, se notaba que había llegado corriendo hasta la habitación, "¡Ginny! No lo podía creer cuando me lo dijeron"

"Hermione, baja la voz, se me esta partiendo la cabeza" dijo en un susurro la pelirroja

"Perdón, pero bueno es que de verdad nos tenías colgando de un hilo a todos"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?"

"Tres días, estábamos preocupados que el veneno te hubiera hecho más daño del que creíamos" dijo Hermione que, al igual que la otra chica parecía aliviada

"Hermione, que pasó?"

"Es lógico que no te acuerdes, pero lo mejor será descansar un poco, tu familia va a entrar y bueno, guarda energía para eso mejor¿si?" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

"Muy bien" dijo Ginny respirando lentamente

Hermione salio y al minuto volvió a entrar junto con sus padres, Ron, George, Bill, Fred, además de Angelina, Harry e Isis. Estuvieron unos minutos que a Ginny le parecieron eternos. Le hicieron un interrogatorio con el cual Ginny quedo confundida y en ese momento Hermione los botó de la habitación y Ginny quedó completamente dormida en segundos.

Una hora después volvió a despertar, miro a su alrededor y vio a Isis y a Amanda mirándola serias.

Amanda fue la primera que hablo, "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, aunque no recuerdo mucho" dijo Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse sin mucho resultado

"Si ya Hermione nos dijo" esta ves hablo Isis

"Gin…" Amanda miro a Isis como buscando una respuesta y luego miro a Ginny, "Te trataste de suicidar"

Ginny frunció el ceño, "Que?" las tres se quedaron en silencio. Ginny se quedo pensativa¿ella suicidarse? Hizo un esfuerzo y la cabeza le empezó a doler… entonces recordó, "Draco!"

"Ginny, Draco esta bien" dijo Isis seria, "Era una broma… la persona que tu viste en ese cuarto no era él, él se encuentra bien, esta en su casa"

Las lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de la pelirroja, "¿Esta bien?"

"Si esta bien" dijo Isis que por el rostro de su cara se notaba que se contuvo de decir algo que la molestaba mucho y Ginny lo confirmó cuando Amanda la miro y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

"¿Qué les pasa?"

"Nada, ya sabes como somos Isis y yo, nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo con algunas cosas"

"Bueno" Ginny respiró hondamente y dejo escapar todo el aire de una

"Daniel vendrá más tarde, estuvo contigo hace poco, pero estabas dormida, pero al saber que habías despertado se tranquilizó, el pobre no había dormido, estuvo aquí los tres días" dijo Isis y Amanda supo que era una forma de decirle que esperaba no pusiera su relación en un hilo porque Draco Malfoy volvía a aparecer en su vida

"Fue a una reunión, se supone que venga rápido"

Ginny les dio una sonrisa triste, "Gracias"

"Por cierto, Hermione quiere hablar contigo" dijo Amanda, "Parecía hecha furia cuando llegaste… imagínate que botó a Malfoy, que por cierto ha venido dos veces al día para saber como estas, aunque hoy no ha venido"

Ginny supo en ese instante que esa información se la pensaba esconder ya que Isis miraba a Amanda con reprobación y Ginny dejó escapar un bufido de molestia, ella ya no era una niña pequeña, "Bueno, cuando quiera que me pase a ver, todavía no me siento bien, pero bueno… es mejor salir de una ves de lo que ella me tenga que decir"

Isis sonrió y tomó su bolso, "Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, ya falte para al trabajo ayer y hoy dije que llegaría tarde, pero tampoco puedo abusar"

Ginny sonrió, "Adiós"

"Cuídate" Isis se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso, hizo lo mismo con Amanda y salió de la habitación

"Todo el mundo culpa a Draco¿no?" volvió a hablar Ginny una ves la castaña había desaparecido

Amanda puso una sonrisa culpable, "Bueno, la verdad si, pero bueno… es verdad"

Ginny volvió a suspirar, "Estoy muy cansada¿te vas a quedar a acompañarme?"

"Bueno, pensaba irme dentro de una hora"

"¿Y Jack?"

"Trabajando, ayer se fue del apartamento" dijo la chica triste

Ginny fruncio el ceño, "¿Otra ves?" su amiga hace dos años compartía su apartamento con su pareja, pero la relación era extraña, él le daban ciertos ataques y se iba a vivir de nuevo a su apartamento, no sin antes pelear y echarle la culpa a ella de lo que pasaba y luego volvía una semana después como si nada hubiera pasado, "No crees que se esta haciendo una costumbre para él"

"Lo que más me molesta es lo convencido que esta de que yo volveré a dejarlo entrar en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Bueno, pero eso es tu culpa… lo dejas entrar como si nada hubiera pasado cada ves que te hace lo mismo"

"Si pero se acabó" dijo la chica firme, "La próxima ves que quiera volver se las va a ver negras antes de volverlo a aceptar"

"Tu y yo parecemos destinadas a sufrir" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

"Bueno, me quedo aquí un rato más, al menos hasta que Hermione venga, prende ese televisor" dijo Amanda mientras se sentaba en la butaca que era reclinable y ambas se ponían a ver televisión

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco bajó las escaleras a paso lento y vio a su hijo jugando y a unos pasos su nana velándolo mientras leía un libro… iba a ir a ver a Ginny, Granger le había dejado muy claro que no lo quería ver por allí, pero el no seguía ordenes, y menos si venían de alguien como ella. Miró a su hijo otra ves y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Andrew, ven acá" el niño dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hasta su padre, Draco se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hijo, "Que te parece si damos un paseo en la noche¿Te gustaría?" Draco sonreía a su hijo, el otro día lo había tratado terrible y debía compensar la falta, después de todo, no quería que su hijo creciera igual que él, sin ningún afecto de parte de su padre.

El niño miró a su padre con los ojos brillosos y asintió

"No te oigo" dijo Draco, a veces pensaba que su hijo era demasiado tímido para su propio bien

"Si" dijo su hijo serio

"Eso esta mejor" Draco sonrió, "¿A donde quieres ir?"

"Al partido de _Falmouth Falcons"_

"Muy bien, entonces prepárate que tan pronto llegue iremos a ese partido" Draco se paro y con una mano despeinó el pelo de su hijo en un gesto de cariño

"Inna" la muchacha que no pasaba de más de diecisiete años con una larga cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos azules miro a Draco, "Prepare al niño, estén listos antes de las siete, usted también vendrá, voy a ver a una amiga al hospital y regreso en seguida"

"Si, señor" la chica tomó al niño de la mano y empezó a subir las escaleras para bañarlo

Draco no espero más y se encaminó hacia fuera de su casa, una ves allí desapareció.

Quince minutos después caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungos, a paso apresurado pues tenía que llegar a su casa en media hora, le había prometido a su hijo que lo llevaría al partido y lo cumpliría, vio a la amiga de Ginny, la que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Amanda caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Amanda¿verdad?" dijo mientras fruncía y con un tono frío

"Malfoy¿verdad?" le contesto de igual forma la mujer

Draco sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que usaba cuando estaba en la escuela, "¿Ginny sigue igual?"

"Ya despertó" dijo tranquila

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, "¿La puedo ver?" preguntó, pero al segundo Amanda supo que era una pregunta retórica ya que sin que ella le contestara empezó a caminar

"Espera, Malfoy, Ginny esta hablando con Hermione" dijo la chica tratando de pararlo

"No me importa" respondió y para su sorpresa la chica no le trató de detener más

Draco llegó al frente de la habitación de la pelirroja y abrió sin tocar, las dos chicas pararon de hablar y miraron a la puerta, Hermione se veía irritada y Ginny sorprendida.

"Malfoy, te he dicho que no pisaras el hospital en lo que te quedaba de vida, a menos que estuvieras herido, o tuvieras ingresado a alguien de tu familia¿tienes alguna emergencia parecida?"

"No, pero tengo una emergencia, voy a hablar con Ginny" dijo Malfoy mirando a Hermione con indiferencia

"Lo siento Malfoy pero Ginny no puede en estos momento, esta muy cansada"

"Eso no le impidió hablar contigo"

Amanda apareció por detrás del muchacho, "Hermione, yo creo que deben hablar, además Ginny ya es grandecita"

"Eso Granger, escucha a tu amiga"

"Amanda no es amiga mía" dijo Hermione sin expresión y Draco escuchó un suspiro desde la parte de atrás preguntándose por la rivalidad de las chicas. Lo que el rubio no sabía era que hace algunos años atrás Amanda había salido algunas semanas con Ron, aunque solo lo hizo para ayudarlo a darle celos a la castaña pues ella había roto un mes antes con el chico. Hermione nunca le perdonó a Amanda que saliera con su novio a tan poco tiempo de ella haber roto con él. Amanda por otro lado, aunque le importaba poco ya se estaba cansando de tanta idiotez, después de todo, Hermione ya estaba casada con Ron y tenían un hijo de tres años y ella… bueno, ella tenía una relación tormentosa de la cual no sabía salir.

"Hermione" la voz de la pelirroja hizo que todos viraran a verla, como si se hubieran olvidado que ella estaba allí hasta ese entonces, "Amanda tiene razón, ya soy mayorsita y necesito hablar con él"

Hermione soltó un bufido y se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la mirada triunfadora de Malfoy, antes de salir lo miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa idéntica a la que él tenía, "No rías así Malfoy, no sabes de que tiene que hablar contigo"

Draco frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa frase. Miro una última ves a Hermione que cerraba la puerta siendo arrastrada por Amanda.

Draco se volteó a ver a Ginny, estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas estiradas y el pelo revuelto que caía libremente por los lados y con el rojo sol del atardecer que entraba por la ventana haciéndolo ver como cascadas de lava ardiente. Todavía estaba muy pálida, pero se veía mucho mejor que la última ves que la vio.

Ginny lo miro, "Draco"

"¿Porque Granger me miro de esa forma al irse?"

Ella se revolvió incómoda, "Será mejor que te sientes"

Draco la miro con duda, pero segundos después se convenció y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Ginny lo miro intensamente y dudó un segundo de lo que iba a hacer, no, ya tomé una decisión y es por el bien de los dos respiro hondamente, "Draco, se acabo"

Algo en el interior de Draco se revolvió al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no entendiera bien su significado, "Y ¿eso que significa?"

"Significa, que el juego… se terminó, se acabo" Ginny vio como el rubio palidecía, "Es lo mejor… para los dos, que nunca… nos volvamos a ver"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny llevaba veinte minutos viendo televisión con Amanda cuando Hermione entró y vio a Amanda de forma seria, incluso para la sorpresa de Hermione la susodicha solo le sonrió para atrás, "Ya se que quieres que me valla Hermione, no tienes que mirarme así"

"Bueno" Hermione se relajó, "¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?"

Amanda se levantó, "Claro que puedo" y sin decir más se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, "Pero estaré afuera"

Un silencio reinó en ella y Ginny fue la primera en romparlo, "Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo" la castaña asintió, "Bueno pues, aquí estamos¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Ginny" el tono de vos era cansado, como si llevara un gran peso en sus hombros y ya no pudiera más, "Yo sé porque hiciste lo que hiciste"

"Ya lo sé Hermione, sólo espero que no fueras contándoselo a Ron ni a Harry" replicó en tono mordaz

"Claro que no, sólo se lo dije a Isis, porque bueno, ella es tu amiga¿no?"

La pelirroja sonrió, "Amanda también es amiga mía"

"No porque yo quiera"

"¡Hermione!"

"Bueno, perdón, sabes que no me cae bien, nunca me cayó bien, es una fuente de corrupción, no deberían permitirle acercarse a niños inocentes, no debería trabajar con niños"

"Hermione, sabes muy bien que no te cae bien desde que salió con Ron hace años atrás" dijo Ginny resaltando el años, "Además sabes muy bien que no le gustaba mi hermano, solo lo hizo para ayudarle a darte celos, por Merlín!"

"Bueno ya, no vine aquí para hablar de mí" dijo Hermione poniéndose más seria todavía, si es que eso es posible pensó Ginny sonriendo

"Quieres hablar de Draco y de mí¿o me equivoco?"

"No Ginny, eres muy inteligente, aunque a veces me pregunto porque no usas ese cerebrito"

Ginny frunció el ceño, "¿A que te refieres?"

"Ginny, esto se tiene que acabar ya" al ver que su amiga seguía confundida volvió a hablar, "El juego Ginny, tienen que ponerle un alto a esto"

Ginny bajo la vista y Hermione en vistas de que la chica no decía nada siguió hablando, "Es lo mejor, Gin… cada día se hacen más daño… Además…"

Ginny subió la vista mirándola, "¿Además que Hermione¿Qué me vas a decir¡Que tengo una vida hecha y un hombre que me ama y que esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mi… Eso ya lo sé, no tienes porque repetírmelo!"

Hermione la miro sorprendida, luego de la sorpresa paso al enfado, "¡Pues no es lo que parece! Y si no te lo tenemos que recordar ¿porque lo hechas todo por la borda para ir corriendo detrás de Malfoy?"

"Maldición Hermione, no fui corriendo detrás de él" gritó Ginny exasperada, "Lo volví a ver eso es todo¿porque me hablas como si fuera mi amante o algo así?"

"Ginny" dijo Hermione con voz calmada, "Yo sólo quiero que estés bien y ese juego no te trae nada bueno, lo mejor es que termine el juego aquí. Si te tienes un poco de respeto hazlo por ti, y si no, hazlo por él… ¿o acaso no sabes que él pudo haber muerto¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar diciendo que había un mortífago en tu casa, lo que le hicieron fue poco, menos mal que pensaron que debían haberlo confundido"

Ginny bajo la cabeza, "Supongo que el juego puede terminar… pero no me pidas que deje de seguir viéndolo"

"Ginny, tu bien sabes que la amistad de ustedes esta basada sólo en ese juego, no hay más nada" dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama

"Claro que no, yo lo amo" murmuro la pelirroja sabiendo que su amiga la escuchó

"¿Y él a ti?"

"Se que le gusta el juego… por lo demás…" Hermione sintió el dolor de su amiga reflejado en su cara con los ojos aguados

"Sólo te haces más daño"

"No quiero dejar de verlo Hermione, ya tuve suficiente con diez años" gimió la pelirroja

"Tienes que hacerlo, por tu bien" dijo sobándole el pelo, "Tienes a Daniel, y hasta hace cuatro días te veías feliz"

"Pero no lo era" confesó Ginny con la cabeza escondida en sus manos, "No lo era, no puedo ser feliz, él es mi felicidad… el juego es mi felicidad"

"¿Y que hay de tu familia Ginny¿de Daniel?" replico molesta otra ves la mujer, "¿Acaso crees que todos estaríamos felices cuando un día te encontremos muerta gracias a un estúpido juego de niños pequeños?"

"¡Qué es lo que te pasa?" gritó Ginny molesta, "¡Ya te dije que dejaría el juego!"

Ambas mujeres respiraron agitadas tratando de calmarse, luego Ginny volvió a hablar.

"Necesito pensar… pero no te preocupes, no lo volveré a ver" dijo la chica mirando el atardecer

"Eso espero Ginny de verdad" en ese momento el susodicho entro a la habitación con una expresión fría…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"¡No!" gritó Draco ante una sorprendida Ginny, "¡No puedes hacerme esto Ginny!"

Ginny se asustó, "En juego se pone peor, por poco morimos los dos hace días"

"¡Pero no morimos Ginny!" dijo el rubio caminando de una lado a otro de la habitación, "Tu estas aquí y yo también"

"¿Hasta cuando, Draco?" preguntó con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, "Dime¿hasta cuando?"

Draco lo notó y se sentó en la cama cerca de su amiga, tomó la cara de la pelirroja en sus manos y unió sus frentes mirándola a los ojos, tenía que hacerla desistir de aquella loca idea de no volver a verse, "Ginny por favor, no hagas esto" Ginny cerró los ojos, "No me quites lo que me mantiene vivo, lo que me da fuerzas"

"Lo siento" susurro Ginny mientras abría los ojos y, como gesto de despedida entre ellos le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras ya no podía contener las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, lentamente se separó de él, "Adiós, Draco"

"No, Ginny" dijo el rubio desesperado

"¿Esta todo bien, Ginny?" Hermione interrumpió parada en el marco de la puerta, "Escuche gritos"

"No te preocupes, Hermione, todo esta bien, Draco ya se va"

"No, no me voy. No me voy hasta hacerte entender que estas equivocada"

"Draco…" gimió Ginny y el rubio sintió deseos de abrazarla, se veía tan débil

"Ya escuchaste a Ginny, Malfoy" dijo Hermione una ves más, "Será mejor que te vallas"

Draco lanzó una mirada furiosa, "Esto no es asunto tuyo, Granger" y luego pauso mirándolo aún más furioso, "¿O me equivoco¿Acaso fuiste tu la que le llenó la cabeza de estupideces?"

"¡Pues si fui yo! Pero desde MI punto de vista no son estupideces, ella esta mejor sin ti"

Draco nunca había sentido tantos deseos de pegarle a alguien en toda su vida y tal ves hubiera llevado a cabo su deseo de no ser porque Ginny lo volvió a llamar, la miró sus ojos hinchado y rojos y una tristeza inmensa en su mirada, desvió la vista hacia la donde Ginny tenía la de ella, en sus manos, donde reposaba la cajita de juegos, "¿Ginny?"

"¿Tendré que llamar a seguridad, Malfoy¿O serás tan amable de irte por las buenas?"

Draco no se inmutó en volver hacia Hermione, sólo poso sus ojos en la pelirroja al frente suyo

"Vete ya Draco, ya escuchaste a Hermione" luego le estiró la cajita, "Era de tu madre, la debes guardar tu"

Draco tomó la cajita, rozando sus dedos con los de la pelirroja concientemente, brindándole una corriente eléctrica a los dos, "Adiós Ginevra"

Ginny lo siguió con la vista hasta que salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás suyo. Luego se hecho a llorar con un solo pensamiento en mente… **_no volvería a ver a Draco Malfoy nunca más…_**

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FIN DEL CAPITULO... a mi es el mas que me ha gustado, aunque creo que el otro me gustara mas! y por desgracia creo que me voy a retrasar un poco con el otro ya que es un poco mas dificil... veran la reacción de Draco... la de verdad... porque me imagino que no se tragaron a ese Draco que tomo las cosas tranquilo... pero Ginny no es la que lo va a pagar... Bueno... por otro lado estoy muy enferma, apenas tuve fuerzas para terminar de corregir este capitulo y poderlo poner aqui... pero ahi vamos... POR FAVOR NO MATEN A HERMIONE... entiendanla, si tu tienes una amiga que esta pasando por lo mismo te encantaria que dejara de ver al muchacho o ¿no?**

RECUERDEN 20 REVIEWS! yo se que lo pueden hacer!

Y AQUI ESTAN LAS CONTESTACIONES A LOS QUE ME ENVIARON REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!

Gwen Diasmore: HOLA Bienvenida... que bueno que te gusto y espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome tu opnion sobre este nuevo capitulo!

Clau: Bueno¿que te parecio este capitulo?

Sakura Shidou: Si bueno, a veces a que dejar a la gente sufrir un poco... pero este capitulo es bastante largo... y el otro creo que ira por el mismo camino, aunque no puedo todavia decir nada sobre el otro... espero que te haya gustado este!

mikito: Cada día veo una nueva forma de escribir tu nombre! Bueno, si muy Romeo y Julieta... aunque bueno... no se... aqui cambio todo un poco, espero que este te haya gustado como me gusto a mi..

Laurita Malfoy: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! espero que te haya gustado igual que el otro!

Eire: Gracias por tu review, esper que este cap te guste igual!

Gin W. Black: La contestacion mas larga de este cap... bueno a ver, a contestar preguntas! Prinero Ginny y Draco tiene 33 y 34 años respectivamente... con las amigas de Ginny, pues ya vistes... aunque en el capitulo que viene veras un poco más de ellas, en especial de Amanda, pero tambien de Isis... Si Ginny es hija del ministro, pero tambien muy independiente... digamos que es de esas personas que quieren abrirse paso en el mundo por lo que son y no por su nombre y de quin son hijos, por eso se fue a vivir sola y digamos que no le iba tan bien... por eso en algun momento del capitulo dice que podria volver a su casa, pero es como aceptar una derrota que ella no esta dispuesta a aceptar...y por ultimo, no Hermione no sabia del juego... por eso Ginny la llama a ella para que enviaran aurores a la casa... pero vamos, Hermione es inteligente, ata cabos aqui y alla... la llamada de Ginny, Draco en el hospital, luego ve a Ginny desmayada y por ultimo, ella dijo que averiguaria todo lo que pudiera con respecto al paciete que Ginny vio, el cual se supone que era Malfoy... asi que solo le bastaba con tomar el expediente para saber que no era Malfoy... asi que aunque aun no supiera del juego entre ellos dos si sabia que algo raro pasaba y que por alguna razon Draco le habia gastado una broma a Ginny... Bueno ya esta, espero que tengas todas tus dudas aclaradas... asi que, alguna otra solo pregunta que pa eso estamos!... espero te haya gustado este cap!

BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!


	14. Cambios de Vida

**Capítulo 14: Cambios de vida**

Draco llego a su casa con veinte años más en cima. Caminó arrastrando los pies y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, sólo las palabras de Ginny que se repetían una y otra ves en su cabeza, _Se acabo_ _Se acabo,_ no podía sacárselas de su cabeza y lo estaban volviendo loco. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró cerrándola la misma con fuerza… Ginny lo había dejado, le había quitado el juego, la razón de su vida… ¡y ella se marchaba así como así¡Lo dejaba solo! Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta, era ella… ella era la razón de su vida, ella era la que lo hacía avanzar en su vida, cada paso, cada decisión, cada aliento era por ella y hace unos días por poco la pierde por culpa de ese juego que él no pudo detener… el juego… se aferraba tanto a el porque era lo único que los unía, no tenían nada excepto el juego y fue el mismo juego lo que los separó. Draco alzó su mano y miro la cajita, sintió la furia llenarlo por completo y sin mas lo estrello contra el espejo del tocador de su esposa. Nada podía ser peor, nada… por el resto de lo que le quedaba en su vida... viviría en la nada. De hoy en adelante sería una mirada al pasado, a lo que hubiera podido ser… el amor, la familia, el trabajo, nada de eso importaba ya… Draco Malfoy era un ser incompleto. Ginny Weasley salía de su vida.

La furia en su interior iba creciendo segundo a segundo, tenía ganas de matar a alguien… pero tuvo que conformarse con lo que tuvo cerca, su cuarto. Rápidamente destruyó todo en su camino, la cama, el sofá, la televisión, desgarró las cortinas, destruyó toda el mobiliario e iba a empezar con los cuadro cuando una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

"¿Draco, que esta…" la mujer miro el cuarto con la boca abierta, apretando la cerradura de la puerta y su voz se volvió un susurro, "…pasando?"

Draco se encontraba de espaldas a la morena y sin más se desplomó de rodillas en el piso escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos… no soportaba que alguien lo encontrara tan débil y llorando¡él era un Malfoy!

"Lárgate, déjame solo" fue lo único que recibió por respuesta del rubio

Elizabeth lo miro por un segundo y sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente, "Tu hijo esta esperando abajo para que lo lleves al partido de quiddith que le prometiste"

¡Maldición! Se había olvidado del partido¿Por qué su vida tenía que estar tan jodida, "Dile que lo llevare otro día"

Draco oyó como su esposa suspiraba, "Es por ella¿no es así?"

Draco frunció el ceño, "No sé de que me estas hablando" se paró y se sentó en el borde de la cama

"Claro que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, es por esa Weasley" dijo acercándose a la cama, "No ves que estas destruyéndote poco a poco, y te estas llevando a tu hijo contigo"

El rubio apretó su mandíbula mientras se paraba y estallaba en furia, "¿Y que quieres que haga!" le contestó gritando, "¡No puedo vivir sin ella¡La amo, toda mi vida la he amado y como un idiota siempre hago que se aleje!"

"Yo también te amo a ti, Draco¿Acaso eso no tiene importancia?" dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, ella siempre lo había supuesto, ese fantasma que dormía entre ellos, que se movía en la casa sin que ella pudiera hacer nada era Ginevra Weasley, pero escucharlo a él, desde su propia boca confesándolo le había dolido demasiado, "Tienes un hijo que también te ama y te ve como su héroe¿Eso no significa nada para ti!"

"Elizabeth, por favor" dijo Draco frotándose la sien, ya que un gran dolor de cabeza se estaba apoderando de él, "¿Crees que estoy brincando de alegría, déjame solo"

"¡No!" respondió alterada, "Y no es por mí, tu hijo es al que más daño estas haciendo con todo esto" se paro y se puso en frente de él, "¡Debes detener todo esto de una ves!"

Draco cambió su mirada por una completamente fría que le hizo recordar a Elizabeth de quién era hijo, "Si lo que te preocupa es que te deje por ella, no tienes porque, Ginny me acaba de dejar muy claro que no quiere volverme a ver en lo que nos resta de vida"

Elizabeth desvió su mirada pensativa y luego de unos segundos volvió a posarla en la gris de su esposo tomando la cara de este entre sus manos, "Lo que yo no quiero es que vivas como si nada estuviera pasando, que vivamos felices en una mentira mientras tu te preguntas todos los días como sería si fuera ella la que estuviera en mi lugar… no quiero que sigamos viviendo como hemos venido haciendo hace nueve años"

El rubio agarró con sus manos las muñecas de su mujer y la miró fijamente, "Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte" vio como lo ojos de ella de repente se llenaban de una infinita tristeza, entonces supo que era inevitable, "Tienes razón, no podemos seguir viviendo así… lo mejor será… es mejor separarnos, yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres"

La morena lo miro con desesperación, esto no era lo que ella quería, "Draco, piensa en tu hijo… lo que es mejor para él… una familia… unida… amorosa, piénsalo ¿si?"

"Exacto, una familia amorosa, y eso no existe entre nosotros" Draco se soltó del agarre, "Yo no te amo, te respeto y te quiero, pero no te amo"

Elizabeth a estas alturas se encontraba desesperada, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, "No, esto no era así, esto fue porque la volviste a ver, nunca me habías dicho todas estas cosas" en su rostro la furia y la desesperación comenzaban a formarse en un solo sentimiento, "Ella es la culpable de todo esto, ella que se aparece en tu vida, la destroza y luego se va y te deja completamente confundido y con los sentimientos patas arriba"

"¡No hables de ella de esa manera¡Yo soy el que tiene la culpa de todo!" Draco tomo aire varias veces tratando de calmarse y de pensar un poco al minuto de silencio pareció lograr su cometido y volvió a enfrentarse a su esposa, "Es mejor para los dos que nos separemos, ahora ya no hay mentiras entre nosotros, antes esto no pasaba, es cierto, pero es porque yo tenía la esperanza de estar enamorado de ti y tu igual, pero ahora… ahora sabrás que nunca te podré amar y sabes el porque, si seguimos viviendo juntos terminarás por odiarme, terminaras por odiar que yo no haga el mínimo esfuerzo por responder a tus sentimientos, porque no lo haré, me esforcé estos años y no dio resultado¿Cuál puede ser la diferencia ahora?"

Vio como su esposa tomaba lo primero que encontraba en el piso y lo arrojaba en su dirección, "¡Te odio!" le gritó mientras Draco hacía un esfuerzo por zafarse de cada objeto volador dirigido a él, "¡Tu eres el culpable, yo te lo di todo pensando que algún día podrías mirarme como la miras a ella!" las lágrimas nublaban su visión

"¿Ya terminaste?" las palabras salieron sin emoción, hechas para herir, Draco estaba completamente furioso y frustrado con la vida, y si Elizabeth se quería quedar a discutir, entonces ella pagaría su rabia, "¿O quieres que te encierre en el baño hasta que pares de gritar como una niña caprichosa?"

Elizabeth lo miró con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Draco nunca la había tratado así, puede que algunas veces se descontrolara y se pusiera frío y distante, pero nada como esto, "Yo no te reconozco, Draco" dijo en un susurro, "¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio?"

El tono y las palabras de la mujer parecieron calmar un poco al rubio que la miro con tristeza, "Siempre fue así, sólo que vivíamos ciegos, no lo sé, Eliza… Todo esto es muy complicado…" Draco caminó hasta la cama y se desplomo en la misma "¿me puedes dejar sólo? Necesito pensar"

Su esposa le dedico una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa triste, "Claro" murmuro y luego caminó hasta la puerta y salió del cuarto cerrando la misma detrás de sí.

Draco quedó acostado mirando al techo y sin poderlo evitar empezó a descargar toda su frustración… llorando… lágrima a lágrima supo que no sólo lloraba por lo sucedido hoy, sino por lo que sucedió desde el momento que sus ojos se toparon con los de la pelirroja y esta lo involucró en el juego… lloró por la ves que ella lo botó de su casa diciendo que no quería volverlo a ver, lloró por el día en la universidad donde ella se había ido sin escucharlo decir 'te amo', lloró por la ves que le rompió el corazón a Ginny en esa cena donde le presentó por primera ves a su esposa, lloró por el día de su boda, donde casi la mata… y fue ahí cuando entendió el porque de la decisión de la chica, ellos sólo se hacían daño el uno al otro… pero también entendió que no tenía por que ser así, lo que los hacía comportarse asía era la negación de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y esa estupidez de no poder decirlo sin temor a que el otro lo rechazara… un par de cobardes eran los dos…

Se secó las lágrimas y luego de quitarse los zapatos y cambiarse de ropa se dispuso a no pensar más por el momento, el amanecer traería un nuevo día y ya vería mañana con la cabeza un poco más fría que debía hacer.

Lo que no sabía es que en ese mismo momento una pelirroja estaba tomando sus propias decisiones, y el parecido de las mismas era increíble.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?"

"No me vas a salir ahora tu como Hermione e Isis" contestó Ginny bromeando

"Hey, me ofendes. Compararme con esas dos histéricas¡Y con Granger sobre todas las mujeres de este mundo!" respondió Amanda siguiéndole el juego, pero segundos después su cara se volvió seria otra ves, "No, ahora en serio¿de verdad estas segura?"

"Si, pero pensé que tu te ibas a alegrar, nunca te vi muy contenta con mi matrimonio"

La pelinegra suspiró, "No lo sé, Gin. Nunca me gustó tu matrimonio porque siempre sentí que entre ustedes faltaba algo, no sé que era. Daniel es un tipo estupendo, pero no era el hombre para ti"

"Por eso mismo me quiero separar de él, antes podía seguir con él, llegue a pensar que lo amaba, pero volver a ver a Draco me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba" Ginny fijo su vista en la de su amiga, "Amo a Draco…"

"Se puede saber¿si lo amas porque lo alejaste?"

"Por Merlín, Amanda, esta casado, además es lo mejor para los dos, sólo nos dañamos mutuamente" una mirada triste se poso en sus ojos chocolates

"Bueno, pues si estas segura sabes que mi casa siempre esta abierta para ti, y ahora más que Jack no está" Ginny vio a su amiga formar una sonrisa dicho lo último, pero sabía que solo estaba actuando, "Además contigo allí será más difícil caer en la tentación cuando el vuelva con cara de idiota a tratar de meterse entre mis sábanas otra ves"

Ginny sonrió, "Bueno pues, todo arreglado"

"¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?"

"Tan pronto lo vea, todavía no llega de la reunión esa" soltó un suspiro, "Ojala todo pudiera terminar bien entre nosotros, yo lo estimo mucho y temo su reacción"

Amanda trató de transmitirle confianza a través de su mirada, "Daniel es un gran tipo, puede que al principio se ponga un poco histérico, pero estoy segura que te escuchara y entenderá"

"¿Por qué uno no puede escoger a quién amar?"

"No tengo idea, pero cuando encuentres la respuesta me la haces llegar a ver si así puedo sacar a Jack de mi vida para siempre"

"El te ama, sólo que es un gran idiota y no se da cuenta de lo que puede perder. Pero no te preocupes, nosotras, ahora que viviré contigo le daremos un escarmiento"

Amanda vio como Ginny se revolvía incómoda en la cama y bostezaba, "Será mejor que descanses, te espera una charla agitada y larga. Ya te despierto yo cuando él llegue"

"Gracias" pero no tuvo que esperar nada, segundos después de que posara su cabeza en la almohada, Daniel, acabado de duchar entraba en la habitación de hospital poniendo a Ginny nerviosa, "Hola" dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Hola, preciosa" Daniel se inclinó a besarla, pero la pelirroja volteó la cara haciendo que el beso se depositara en su mejilla y de reojo vio como su esposo fruncía el ceño

"Bueno" comenzó Amanda igual de nerviosa que su amiga, "Yo mejor los dejo solos, tienen mucho de que hablar" y sin más salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada de apoyo a su amiga

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Daniel rompió el silencio mirándola con una sonrisa

Ginny apenas pudo devolver el gesto, "Bien"

"¿De verdad estas bien? Estas muy rara"

"Necesitamos hablar" fue lo único que los nervios le dejo articular, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero temía su reacción

"Tu me dirás" dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

"Será mejor que te sientes" él se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, "Daniel…" suspiró, "Yo… he estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, y bueno…."

Contra todo pronostico, Daniel la miro y sonrió, dejando a Ginny sorprendida y sin saber que decir ya que era una de esas miradas de 'ya sé que me vas a decir' y si era así¿Por qué se estaba sonriendo, "Dime, Ginny¿que me tienes que decir?"

Ginny estaba turbada y las oraciones coherentes desaparecieron dejándola como idiota buscando como sacarse de adentro lo que tenía que decir, "Daniel yo…"

"Tu…"

Ginny soltó un bufido de molestia contra ella misma¡parecía idiota¿De cuando acá ella no podía decir las cosas de frente? "Necesito un tiempo" dijo después de algunos momentos de resolución, "Necesito pensar sobre mi persona y mi vida… y… bueno, yo pienso hacerlo sola" lo miro a los ojos esperando la explosión… una explosión que nunca vino y la duda se asomó por los ojos chocolates de ella, "¿Me escuchaste?"

"Si, te escuche" exhaló el aire ruidosamente y la miro seriamente, "Pero para serte sincero tenía cierta sospecha de lo que estaba pasando, me sentí amenazado desde que supe que lo habías vuelto a ver"

Ginny lo miro estupefacta, "Y no piensas decir nada?"

Una sonrisa triste apareció en la cara del rubio, "Yo te amo Ginevra, pero se que no puedo obligarte a que respondas a ese sentimiento… me duele, no creas que no. Lo que si te voy a pedir es que no pidas el divorcio, no todavía… demos a esta relación una última oportunidad, seamos amigos, empecemos desde el principio y bueno pongamos un tiempo de prueba, si después de ese tiempo tú ves que realmente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro tomamos caminos distintos"

Ginny lo pensó, ella sabía muy bien que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo supo desde el momento que volvió a ver a Draco… por otro lado, Draco ya no estaba en su vida, ella lo había echado junto con el juego y esta ves no había esperanza de que el rubio volviera a su vida¿o si? No, no la había… y Daniel estaba ahí, pidiéndole que tomara las cosas con calma y se dieran una última oportunidad, oportunidad que ella no estaba segura de dar. Al parecer la duda se reflejaba con fuerza en sus ojos porque su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras le tomaba ambas manos y las entrelazaba entre las suyas.

"Gin, es en serio, sin compromiso, sólo amigos… si en dos meses te das cuenta de que esto ya no tiene ningún futuro yo me iré, sin rencores ni rencillas de mi parte"

"¿Solo como amigos?"

"Solo amigos, si vemos nuestra historia nunca pasamos por esa etapa de la amistad"

Ginny sonrió, "Es cierto" lo miro profundamente y tomo la cara de él entre sus manos, "No sabes cuanto hubiera dado por enamorarme de ti"

"No sabes cuanto hubiera dado yo para que te enamoraras de mi"

"Daniel, de verdad no creo que sea lo más sensato, yo quiero volver a encontrarme a mi misma, aunque en estos pasados diez años no lo vi, ni jugué con él, sé que siempre estuve esperando por el plazo de los diez años para acabar con el reto, ya ninguno de los dos esta en mi vida, ni el juego ni él y yo… he hecho eso por tanto tiempo que ahora no sé muy bien quién soy sin ellos, es como si una parte de mi Draco se la hubiera llevado consigo"

"Y yo quisiera que esa nueva Ginny me dejara estar a su lado, como esposo o como amigo, pero te aprecio mucho y siempre voy a estar al pendiente de ti"

Ginny suspiro, "Hagamos esto entonces, no pediré el divorcio aún. Vamos a darnos dos meses, depende de lo que pase en esos dos meses yo decidiré si tu vuelves a mi vida como esposo y por el contrario solo te quiero como un amigo… pero ojo y que quede claro, solo quiero una amistad en estos meses, nada mas"

"Muy bien" respondió sonriendo, "Por cierto, si te quieres quedar tu con la casa, yo me conseguiré un apartamento"

"No, no te preocupes, Amanda me dará un cuarto en el suyo"

"¿Cuándo te dan de alta?"

"Pues espero que ya para mañana, me siento mucho mejor y me enferma estar en este sitio… es horrible"

Daniel soltó una carcajada y se inclino, depositando un beso en la frente de su ahora 'amiga', "Nos veremos mañana, te llevaré tu ropa a casa de tu amiga¿si?"

"Gracias, de verdad, Daniel… eres un hombre maravilloso"

"Si, lo sé, pero debería tratar el otro papel, el de rudo y frío a ver si así las mujeres me miran de otra forma" se paro a ver la mirada dolida que le daba Ginny, "¡Es solo una broma!"

"Pues no es nada graciosa"

El rodó los ojos y camino hasta la puerta, "Nos vemos mañana, preciosa"

Ginny se le borró la sonrisa, algo que su marido no notó… así la llamaba Draco… Draco¿que habría hecho en la otra vida para obtener tanta insatisfacción en esta?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Una semana después Draco se encontraba desempacando las últimas pertenencias en su nuevo apartamento… era amplio, con grandes ventanales que daban hacia un balcón del cual se podía apreciar un gran paisaje, un lago y un bosque le daban un toque parecido a Hogwarts. La sala de estar era espaciosa, decorada finamente y en el fondo de la misma se encontraba otra puerta que daba hacia el comedor y la cocina, hacia el lado derecho de la sala se encontraba una escalera en espiral que daba a un pasillo en el segundo piso con cuatro cuartos bastante grandes. Al menos ya había estado decorada cuando el llego a la casa dos días atrás, luego de otra fuerte discusión con Elizabeth y recordarle que quería a su hijo el sábado para llevarlo a un partido como le tenía prometido.

Hoy era sábado y Draco se encontraba acabado de bañar con los lentes puestos leyendo el periódico y un zumo de calabaza en la mano que se vaciaba de a poco. Hoy era sábado y tenía ya ganas de estar con su hijo, aunque antes lo tenía muy abandonado se había dado cuenta, ahora que no estaba con él todo el tiempo lo mucho que lo amaba y quería recompensarle el tiempo perdido, aunque él solo tuviera cinco años, sabía que podía percibir la falta de atención de su padre… y eso no era algo que Draco quisiera que su hijo experimentara como lo tuvo que hacer él. Segundos después su taza de zumo se encontraba vacía y un elfo apareció llevándoselo. Draco cerró el periódico y se levanto desperezándose cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta y la risa de su hijo inundaba la casa completa, llenándola de calor y felicidad, algo que hacía mucha falta dentro de esas paredes que el llamaba 'casa'… cierto, pero no era un hogar. El rubio caminó hasta ellos con una sonrisa que hacía mucho no enseñaba, sincera y venida desde el alma.

"¡Papá!" gritó el chiquillo corriendo a su padre y abrazándose a las piernas de este mientras Draco se limitaba a pasarle una mano por el rubio pelo idéntico al de él despeinándolo.

Draco se agacho y miro a su hijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, "¿Listo para ir al partido?"

"¡Si!"

"Hola, señor Malfoy" Inna, la niñera de su hijo lo miraba con una sonrisa… ¿coqueta? Draco frunció el ceño pero le contesto el saludo

"Hola, Inna… me imagino que te quedaras hasta mañana tu también¿no?"

"Así es señor"

"Muy bien entonces, tu cuarto esta justo al lado del cuarto de Andrew, Ulis, el elfo te enseñara la habitación"

"Gracias, señor Malfoy" la chica aun sonriendo camino acompañada del elfo subiendo las escaleras

"Inna"

La chica volteo, "Si señor?"

"Baja rápido se nos haría tarde para el partido, esta haciendo frío, llévate algo para caminar, vamos a dar un paseo después, no te preocupes por la ropa de Andrew, yo mismo le buscare su abrigo"

La chica asintió y desapareció por las escaleras... rato después los tres estaban de camino al juego de Quidditch…. A sus treinta y tres y por primera vez en diez años, Draco Malfoy empezaba a vivir… una ves más…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"¡Ginny¡Porque no mueves tu trasero, haces algo por la humanidad y vas y abres la puerta!" gritó una Amanda malhumorada por el incesante, por demás irritante, timbre de la puerta que no paraba de sonar, "Te juro que mato al que este tocando como si aquí solo estuviéramos esperando por su llegada" dijo desde la cocina donde preparaba la cena de esa noche para ella y la pelirroja

Ginny bufó y se paro del sofá caminando hacia la puerta, maldiciendo al ser que tocaba de esa manera, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre, unos dos años mayor que ella, el pelo negro largo y ojos miel intensos que la miraban con curiosidad y celo, alto y de espalda ancha, vestido con una gran capa de invierno y una bufanda gris, todo un adonis como habían acordado Amanda y la pelirroja la primera ves que lo vieron fotografiando una sección de modelos para la nueva marca de ropa carísima… Ginny tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo de la misma forma, y una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rosada boca, "¡Amanda, mueve TU trasero para acá, después de todo es para ti!"

Oyó como la chica soltaba un reclamo y maldecía, definitivamente este no era el día de la morena, "¿Quién es e…" se callo tan pronto como vio al hombre de sus interminables tormentos, su cara se volvió seria y frunció el ceño, "¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso esta ves no volverías nunca, al menos eso fue lo que dijistes"

"¿Podríamos hablar a solas?" preguntó el moreno con una de esas sonrisas que sabía la chica no resistía

"Pues no lo sé, la verdad es que este apartamento no es tan grande y bueno, Ginny no tiene porque irse, después de todo, _ella vive aquí_" y vio con satisfacción como la sonrisa se borraba de la cara de Jack y una mirada de confusión la remplazaba

"Yo creo que es mejor que los deje solos" Amanda le dio una mirada como si se hubiera vuelto loca, "Amanda, necesitan hablar. Regreso en una hora" caminó a su cuarto tomo su cartera y camino hacia la puerta, "Jack" el chico volteo a verla, "No creas que me caes bien solo porque accedí a que hablaras con ella, lo hago porque sé que no te va a perdonar" le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa burlona y se fue

Amanda poso su vista en el moreno, "¿Y bien?"

El la miro enfadado, "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

La muchacha levantó una ceja y lo miro sorprendida, "Hasta donde yo sé esta es mi casa¿no? Por tanto aquí vive quién yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, y ahora mismo no me apetece que estés aquí… lárgate" fue hasta la puerta y vio la maleta de su ex en el piso y eso la enfureció aún más¡el desgraciado ya daba por sentado que esa misma noche se mudaría de nuevo¡Ya le iba a enseñar! Abrió la puerta y señaló hacía afuera, "¡Vete!"

Vio con satisfacción como él caminaba hacía la puerta, pero opuesto a lo que ella pensaba no salió del apartamento, sino que tomo la puerta y la cerró de golpe haciendo a Amanda brincar del susto, "¿Qué te pasa!" gritó tocándose el pecho, queriendo parar los fuertes latidos de su corazón

"¿De verdad quieres que me valla?"

"¿Estas sordo o que?"

"Vamos preciosa" la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, "Tu sabes que no quieres que camine por esa puerta" bajo la cabeza y la escondió en el hueco del cuello de su amada, "Nunca quieres que me valla" dijo depositando un beso justo yugular sintiendo como el pulso de Amanda se disparaba mientras el sonreía y ella como una corriente eléctrica subía por su columna vertebral

"Jack, por favor, vete" la demanda fue débil, en susurros, no podía ceder esta ves

"Pero estoy tan solo sin ti, paso unas noches solitarias y frías"

Estas últimas palabras le devolvieron el sentido a la morena que lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, "Eso no te lo crees ni tu" lo miro dolida y no pudo aguantar formular la pregunta, "¿Con cuantas estas ves?"

"No sé de que me hablas" pero la expresión dura que cobró su rostro dijo lo contrario

La chica puso una sonrisa triste, "¿Cuantas modelitos pasaron por tu cama esta ves¿Alguna nueva de la que me deba enterar? O ya han pasado tantas que empiezas a repetir… dime¿con cuantas? Ah, ya sé, tendré que esperar hasta el próximo número de Corazón de bruja para enterarme lo que hace mi propio novio a espald…"

"A ti no debería importarte eso" la cortó con el rostro echando chispas, "Después de todo tu eres la fija… cualquiera de esas modelitos darían lo que fueran por estar en tu lugar"

Amanda no lo soporto más y le dio una bofetada que sonó por todo el apartamento, "¡No pienso volver contigo!" y una ves más, en contra de su voluntad lágrimas calientes comenzaron a rodar por sus encendidas mejillas, "Vete, no te quiero volver a ver"

La expresión en el rostro de Jack cambio a uno de confusión e impotencia, ella nunca lo había tratado así… debía ser la influencia de Ginny¡maldición! Realmente la quería, pero el no estaba hecho para compromisos, lo asfixiaban… la miro una ves más, no era las condiciones para hablar, ambos estaban demasiado agitados, sin decir nada tomo su maleta y camino hacia la puerta donde Amanda estaba recostada tratando de parar su llanto silencioso, "Me iré" la tomo con delicadeza por la barbilla, "Pero esto no se queda así, eres mía, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar… y el que lo intente va a tener que pasar por mi cadáver primero" sin más depositó un beso corto en los labios de la pelinegra y salió dejando a Amanda a lagrima viva sin consuelo…

Con rabia se secó las lágrimas, "¡No soy de nadie y hago lo que me de la gana¡Te vas a enterar!" le gritó a la puerta sacando su frustración hacía afuera sin saber que al otro lado de esta el hombre la había escuchado…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny llegó dos horas más tarde a su casa pálida y callada.

"¡Ginny!" la llamó jovial su amiga, quién la viera no creería que hacía un cuarto de hora atrás había llorado como una magdalena, "A comer que la comida se enfría"

La chica sonrió y callada comenzó a poner los platos mientras Amanda servía la comida en los platos y los llevaba a la mesa. Las dos comenzaron a comer con la morena tratando de entablar una conversación, mira que necesitaba distraerse de sus problemas, pero su amiga, con su silencio y cara taciturna no ayudaba, "Gin¿Qué te pasa?"

Por primera ves la pelirroja le hizo caso pero no le contesto, "¿Cómo estuvo eso con Jack?"

"Pues ya ves" hizo un gesto con la mano como si un insecto la estuviera molestando, "lo mande a volar, pero no me cambies la conversación¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

"Aja, y yo soy la hija de Merlín"

"Si tu lo dices" contestó Ginny sin inmutarse ante el tono irónico

"¡Ginny! Dime que te pasa"

"Lo vi"

Amanda frunció el ceño, "¿Viste a quién?"

Ginny suspiro, "A Draco, lo vi, vi a Draco"

Vio como su amiga abría los ojos sorprendida, "¿En donde?"

"En un parquecito cerca de aquí¿Qué hacen por acá? Hasta donde yo sé viven lejos¿no?"

"¿Y que te dijo?" dijo tomando un poco de su copa de vino

"No me vio" y la pelinegra notó como la mirada de su amiga tomaba un brillo distinto, "¡Estaba muy concentrado en su hijo y una niñita que bien el podría doblarle la edad!"

Amanda por poco escupe el vino en la mesa tratando de disimular una carcajada, tragó con dificultad y miro a Ginny que tenía la cara contraída por los celos, "Ginevra Weasley¿Estas celosa?"

"¡Claro que no! Pero pensé que era más respetuoso ¡En frente de su hijo!" Ginny se bebió de una su vino y se sirvió más, "Si los hubieras visto, como se miraban y se abrazaban¡parecía que ella era la madre y no Elizabeth! Una niñita que no puede tener más de veinte y cinco años"

"Oficial, estas celosa" respondió la otra cortando un poco de su carne

"¡No estoy celosa!" tiro ruidosamente los cubiertos en su plato y se paro, "Se me quitó el hambre, buenas noches" y sin más camino hacia su cuarto y se encerró…

Amanda divertida se llenó la copa de más vino y se paro a recoger la mesa diez minutos después, cantando en voz alta, sabía que la pelirroja aún estaba despierta, "¡Celos, malditos celos, me están matando!" escuchó un gritito de indignación y un 'CALLATE' y se hecho a reír. En eso sonó el timbre y dejando lo que estaba haciendo caminó hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta, allí vestido de negro completamente y con una sonrisa en los labios se encontraba Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Bueno ya vi que tenia una confuncion de nombres en el capitulo anterior asi que me dedique a corregirlas y pedir perdon por las mismas, ya saben... estoy un poco desorientada ultimamente, pero aqui esta el capitulo arreglado y ahora si espero todos sus comentarios y los quiero!

**Felicidades a Harry Jk Rowling y a mi! que cumpli el mismo dia que ellos**

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y bueno ya solo quedan dos, tal ves uno, aun no lo sé... ya veremos como se desarrolla todo por aqui... pero preparence poque puede ser que el proximo capitulo sea el ultimo... vamos a ver, cuidense mucho! y espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Besos, Yara


	15. Una ves más

Capitulo 15: Una ves más

Ginny bajo del apartamento con una sonrisa en la cara, Amanda la mataría por dejarla sola con Daniel, pero en todo caso, ella sola tenia que enfrentar su problemita. Ahora ella tenía un problema también¿A dónde podía ir? Se apretó el largo abrigo color crema y se frotó las manos, condenado frío¡no la dejaba pensar! Decidió aparecerse en la plaza que había en el valle. Miro a su alrededor y vio la placita muy bien adornada con luces que anunciaban la época navideña, habían parejas y grupos alrededor de una gran fuente que brillaba en el centro de la plaza y el pequeño establecimiento de mantecados estaba abarrotado de gente. Ginny caminó hasta la fuente y quedo hipnotizada… como de rápido podía cambiar la vida y uno estar tan solo. Suspiro y se fue a sentar a un banco donde se dispuso a observar el cielo estrellado.

"Papá¿vamos a comer mantecado?" escuchó a un niño gritar y Ginny sonrió, siempre había querido tener un hijo, pero nunca le había parecido tener uno con Daniel, le parecía raro… no sabía como explicarlo… solo que no se veía con él formando una familia

"Esta bien Andrew, ya vamos, Inna, ven" la pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa voz la reconocía… Oh, por Merlín¿Por qué a ella? Trato de hundirse en la silla para pasar desapercibida, pero su curiosidad le gano la partida y giro la cabeza en la dirección de las voces

Entonces sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada, allí estaba él, con su hijo tomado de la mano y un brazo alrededor de una chica bastante joven de pelo castaño oscuro. Su mirada se endureció al ver como la chica daba una vuelta y su rostro quedaba expuesto¡era muy joven! Y muy bella también, lo que hizo algo arder dentro de Ginny… ¡ese desgraciado, jurándole amor días atrás y ahora con una zorra que le dobla la edad! Necesitaba pensar, no se podía sentir así, tenía que controlar su rabia y la impotencia que sentía, después de todo, ella le dijo que no se acercara más, y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería¿o no?. Sacudió y se levanto del banco, no debía mirar atrás… entonces lo escuchó, la risa de el rubio que la rodeo por todos lados y pudo verlo abrazado a la chica, feliz y con su hijo de la mano, camino apresuradamente, antes de que esos instintos asesinos que afloraban en ella le ganaran la partida y terminara echándoseles en cima a los dos.

* * *

Amanda vio al chico parado frente a ella y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Ginny para que saliera, pero, para sorpresa de la morena Malfoy le tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza, "Es contigo con quién quiero hablar" dijo en susurros

La chica frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué?" le contestó de la misma forma

"Puedes venir"

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Amanda miraba recelosa al rubio, después de unos momentos bufó como diciendo acepto, entro a su cuarto buscando su abrigo largo negro y una bufanda color rosa pálido, salió del pasillo y volvió a pasar por el cuarto de Ginny, "Ginny, voy a salir, necesito tomar un poco de aire"

No tuvo respuesta por lo que caminó hasta la puerta y salió siguiendo a Malfoy

"¿A dónde vamos, Malfoy?" preguntó una ves se encontraban en la puerta del edificio y se quedaron parados mirando la calle

"Caminemos, ven" y sin más empezaron a descender por la acera, "Quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que me ayudes con Ginny"

Amanda paro de cantazo y miro al hombre, "¿Es una broma, verdad?"

Vio como este fruncía el ceño, "No¿porque lo dices?"

"¿A que juegas, Malfoy?" volvió a verlo con una expresión seria, "¿Sabes porque Ginny esta encerrada en su cuarto? Porque te vio caminando muy 'amistoso' con una muchachita y con tu hijo"

Amanda espero, espero oír la negación del chico, '_después de todo es típico de los hombres, negar lo evidente como si las mujeres fuéramos idiotas'_. Pero su desconcierto se mostró en su cara cuando Draco se hecho a reír fuertemente, la pelinegra se puso seria, mirándolo como si fuera matarlo, mientras él se reía y se recostaba en una pared tratando de tranquilizarse, "Sabía que había funcionado, pero no tanto"

La mujer al lado de él frunció el ceño, "¿De que estas hablando, Malfoy?" se viro para mirarlo a los ojos, "¿Tu sabías que ella estaba allí?"

"Claro, por Merlín, jamás miraría a Inna de otra forma que no fuera como una empleada, es la niñera de mi hijo, además tiene diecinueve años" Draco se volvió a para recto y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Amanda, "Vi a Ginny allí y… bueno no sé… quise hacerle ver que olvidarse así como así de todo lo que nosotros somos y vivimos no se olvida tan fácilmente… si yo no puedo hacerlo, ella tampoco… Quise darle un poco de celos a ver si así se volvía a pensar nuestra última conversación"

"Lo que sea, Malfoy" dijo enrollando la mirada, "Dime de una ves que quieres"

"Bueno… primero que nada, ya se, obviamente, que Ginny ya no vive en su casa, eso quiere decir que se divorcio…"

"Para el tren, Malfoy" le corto Amanda antes de que el rubio siguiera, "Ginny, muy a mi pesar, no se esta divorciando… solo se dieron un tiempo aparte, salen a cada rato a cenar y a divertirse, como si fueran novios"

Draco apretó la mandíbula intentando controlar los celos que lo carcomían, "O sea, que ¿siguen juntos?"

"¿Eres retrasado? Si eso dije, siguen juntos"

"Pero…"

"¿Qué quieres hacer? Tu también estas casado, ni modo que vallan a vivir como un par de amantes por el resto de la vida"

"Me estoy divorciando"

Amanda paró en seco y el silencio reinó por varios segundos, "…Bueno, debo decirte que eso sí me sorprendió. No creí que dejaras a tu esposa"

"Claro, yo soy el malo de la película" dijo parado al lado de ella, "Sigamos caminando" una ves retomado el andar volvió a hablar, "De todos modos, ya ves, ella es la que no se ha separado"

Amanda suspiro, "Mira, Malfoy…"

"Draco" le corto

"¿Qué?"

Empezaron a bajar unos escalones, "Llámame Draco"

"Bien, Draco" el nombre del susodicho en un tono burlón y parando a mitad de escalones apoyándose con los codos en la baranda, "Yo creo que Ginny tiene el mismo pensar que yo, tu nunca te divorciarías de tu esposa, y ella se quedaría sola, y enfrentémoslo, aún cuando ella se lo niegue, Ginny no sabe vivir sola"

"Bueno, pero las cosas son distintas, yo estoy divorciándome y ella no tiene porque estar con ese idiota"

Amanda sonrió divertida, "¿Celos, Malfoy?"

Por toda respuesta él rodó los ojos, "Mira, yo solo quiero tenerla conmigo"

"Y me parece muy bien, y yo te voy a ayudar, si para eso es que estas hablando conmigo" el rubio asintió, "Yo quiero mucho a Daniel, es un chico muy mono, pero no es para Ginny. Eso sí Malfoy…"

"Draco" dijo exasperado

"Es que quiero sonar agresiva y atemorizante" respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, "El caso es, MALFOY, que necesito saber que sientes por ella"

Vio como él fruncía el ceño, "No es de tu incumbencia"

"Empezamos mal, Draco"

El bufó, "Bueno… yo la amo"

La chica sonrió, "Eso era lo que quería oír, bien Malfoy… digo Draco" remendó al ver la mirada que le enviaba el hombre, "Aquí tienes una aliada, que perderás si la haces sufrir una ves más"

"Te juro que nunca más le haré daño intencionalmente"

"Te creo… yo, a diferencia de Isis y Granger creo que ustedes pueden llevar una relación normal, siempre y cuando ese juego masoquista no se meta entre los dos, así que por favor, por el bien mental de todos, no lo vuelvan a jugar"

"Prometido, por mi parte… Ahora¿que haremos?"

"te creí mejor… pensé que tenías un plan"

"Pues ya ves que no, por eso estoy hablando contigo"

Amanda estuvo recostada en la baranda de las escaleras un rato, hasta que una sonrisa aprecio por su blanco rostro, "Ya lo tengo, lo discutiremos mientras volvemos al apartamento… ya ha pasado una hora y tampoco quiero que Ginny salga a buscar por mi, aunque después de cómo la dejaste, no creo que se de cuenta de nada"

"Muy bien" ambos retomaron el paso de vuelta al apartamento de la morena, hablando sobre que iban a hacer y poniéndose de acuerdo en ciertas cosas. A mitad de camino decidieron que todo era muy complicado y lo mejor sería que lo planearan bien…, "Entonces nos encontramos en mi oficina y salimos a comer mientras preparamos bien lo que haremos"

"Exacto, pasare pasado mañana¿te parece bien? Ah y tenemos que ser precavido, mejor ir al Londres muggle, no quiero mal entendidos"

"Muy bien" Draco exhaló y miro a la mujer, "Y ahora, en lo que llegamos al apartamento¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu pequeña pelea con Granger? Déjame que te diga que me caes mucho mejor por eso"

Amanda soltó una carcajada y prosiguió a contarle la historia a Draco…

* * *

Amanda se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico cuando una maranta de pelo apareció por la puerta y de una forma violenta le arrebato el mismo a la mujer, "Hey¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡JA!" pronunció en un claro tono de burla, "¿Qué me pasa pregunta ella¡Como si no lo supieras!"

"Ginny, estoy pensando seriamente que te estas volviendo loca" dijo la chica tranquila, aunque ya intuía lo que había pasado, después de todo y aunque Ginny no lo supiera, ayer ella la pudo distinguir en el restaurante donde fue a comer para ultimar los detalles del plan conquista con Draco. Además estaba en todos los periódicos de esa mañana.

"Los vi, a los dos, sentados comiendo y riendo de lo lindo¿Qué clase de amiga eres?"

"Me imagino que te refieres a Draco y a mi" le contesto la otra tratando de disimular una sonrisa divertida

"¡No lo niegas entonces¡¿Desde cuando es Draco para ti?!"

"No tendría porque, tu misma has dicho que nos vistes, entonces no te voy a decir que era un tipo de holograma mágico o alguien que había tomado poción multijugos y es Draco desde ayer en la noche"

Ginny trató de calmarse, pero los celos le quemaban por dentro, "¿Qué hacías con él?"

"Ya sabes, hablar de la vida, de los corazones rotos" dijo Amanda tranquila mientras tomaba el periódico y volvía a buscar la pagina donde se había quedado antes de que su amiga se lo arrebatara, Ginny se quedó parada mirando con recelo a la pelinegra, quién lo notó y suspiro, "Ginny, no estaba haciendo nada malo…" optó por decirle una pequeña mentira, "Estaba comiendo allí y él entró sólo, al parecer me reconoció ya que había intercambiado algunas palabras con él en el hospital y se sentó conmigo… preguntó por ti" sabía que eso la dejaría satisfecha

Ginny suprimió una sonrisa ante lo último, "¿Y que le dijiste?" preguntó relajada, como si realmente no le importara

"Que estabas muy bien"

"mmm"

"Bueno… al menos esto me hace bien, imagínate la cara de Jack cuando lo vea!"

En ese momento llego una lechuza y se poso justo al frente de Amanda, la chica miro extrañada y tomando la carta se dispuso a leer… mientras sus ojos vagaban por las líneas sus cejas se iban frunciendo poco a poco/

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Ginny curiosa

"Hablando del mago Merlín y este hace su aparición… Jack quiere hablar conmigo"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hoy en la noche"

"¿Piensas ir?"

"No lo sé, creo que si… pero no te preocupes, todavía no pienso aceptarlo de vuelta"

"Más te vale, sino yo misma te doy un par de bofetadas a ver si reaccionas" Ginny se paro y fue caminando hacia el pasillo que se dirigía hacia sus cuartos, frunció el ceño y volteo rápido, "Un momento, esta noche íbamos a salir¿No te acuerdas? Noche de chicas, salir a pasear, conocer hombres" terminó con una sonrisa pícara

Amanda cayó en cuenta, era cierto, hoy era la gran noche… bueno, de todas maneras podría ir a ver a Jack, pensaba dejar a Ginny sola tan pronto esta bajara del carro… pero eso la pelirroja no lo debía saber, por ahora. "Es cierto… bueno, entonces creo que se quedara con las ganas"

Ginny sonrió complacida, "Así esta mejor, déjalo que se reviente él solo"

"Pero ahora caminemos, voy a ir de compras, me quiero comprar un vestido nuevo para hoy en la noche" dijo Amanda apurándose el jugo que le quedaba y desperezándose, "¿Vienes conmigo? Así de compras algo nuevo tu también"

"No sé, me quería quedar a dormir un poco"

"Vamos, si no te compraré yo misma el traje y te lo tendrás que poner, como que me llamo Amanda Olsen"

"Bueno…"

"Isis también nos va a acompañar, creo que llevara al pequeño Sirius"

La sonrisa de la pelirroja apareció en su rostro, "Esta bien, déjame cambiarme y vestirme"

"Perfecto, nos vamos en veinte"

Ambas caminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon, Isis estaba ya allí acompañada de su pequeño hijo de siete años y Hermione. Ginny corrió hacia ellos, "Hermione, no sabía que venías"

"Yo tampoco sabía que venías"

"Si, bueno, Amanda me convenció, saldremos hoy por la noche, hace mucho que no hacemos una noche de chicas"

"Si" interrumpió la pelinegra, "Vamos a comprar vestidos"

Ginny miro hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada verde de su sobrino, "Sirius¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?"

El niño sonrió traviesamente, "Mamá me ha castigado haciendo que venga con ustedes"

"¿Y se puede saber que has hecho esta ves?"

"Nada, mamá es una histérica"

Amanda se echó a reír, "Yo quiero un hijo así"

"No le rías sus chistecitos" dijo Isis a Amanda para luego virarse hacia su hijo, "No es correcto hablarle así a tu madre, Sirius"

Amanda se agachó para quedar a la misma estatura que el chiquillo, "Créeme cuando te digo que en algún momento, mucho tiempo atrás, tu madre fue divertida…" sonrió al ver como Sirius sonreía ampliamente, "…Lo que pasa es que luego se casó con tu papi, se empezó a juntar con tía Hermione y se puso aburrida, que más…"

"Cállate Amanda" le dijo cortante la castaña mientras la otra la veía divertida

Ginny bufó, "A veces trató de recordar cuando fue que nuestras conversaciones empezaron a convertirse en discusiones"

Amanda se estiro y la miro aún con una sonrisa, "No lo sé, pero lo que acabas de decir rimó" tomó al niño de la mano y lo miró, "Sirius y yo vamos a tomar un helado"

"No" dijo Isis mirando a Amanda con cara de 'tengo que hablar contigo', "Ginny porque no lo llevas tu"

"Bueno" dijo sospechosa, "Sirius¿vamos?"

Al chico asintió soltándose de Amanda y caminando hacia su tía pelirroja, alejándose de las otras por la tumultuosa calle.

Amanda se viro hacia las dos mujeres, "Ahora que sermón me van a dar¿hmm?"

"Acaso te parece poco lo del periódico" le contestó Hermione

"Ah, ya lo sabía" les espetó para atrás en un tono aburrido

"Mira" comenzó Isis, "No sé lo que le hayas dicho a Ginny, pero yo no soy idiota¿que estas tramando?"

La pelinegra enrolló su mirada, "Muy bien¿Quiénes saber? Estoy ayudando a Draco, quiere declarársele de una ves por todas a Ginny y yo voy a apoyarlo¿Alguna objeción? No verdad, perfecto… ahora continuemos nuestro agradable y hermoso paseo en la tarde de hoy" les respondió entre un tono molesto y burlón a la misma ves

"No te pases, Amanda. Eres mi amiga, pero no voy a dejar que cometas alguna estupidez que vuelva a unir a esos dos" le respondió Isis molesta

"Isis, yo he hablado con él, la quiere… además juro no volver a jugar… deberían darle una oportunidad, estoy segura que ninguna de las dos se ha tomado la molestia de hablar con él" replicó esta ves furiosa Amanda

"Yo no necesito hablar con él para saber como es…" habló Hermione esta ves, "Me quedo muy claro en mis siete años de escuela, no necesito más"

"Pues esta muy claro entonces, perfecto, ustedes no lo quieres, pero el hecho aquí es que gracias a Merlín ustedes no son Ginny, ella es la que tiene que decidir…"

"Ella ya decidió" la cortó Hermione

"Claro, influenciada por ti y en un momento donde no debió haber tomado ninguna decisión, estaba muy mal"

"Dime una cosa Amanda¿Ginny sabe que va a ver a Draco? Que va a hablar con él"

"Lo sabrá en su momento" contestó altiva, "Déjenla que ella decida, Malfoy y yo acordamos que sería la última ves, si ella se niega, él se rinde" miro a las dos mujeres y vio la duda aun marcada en sus caras, "Es la vida de ella, nosotras bien o mal deberíamos dejar que ella fuera feliz, y si su felicidad es ese hombre que ustedes detestan al menos háganse a un lado y déjenla en paz, yo he vivido con ella en estos últimos días y no es feliz, nunca lo ha sido… muy pocas veces he visto un brillo especial en ella, y que casualidad, eran los momento en que iba a ver a Draco Malfoy…"

"¿Y como llegaba después¿Dónde quedaba ese brillo?" preguntó Isis herida, como si al hacerle daño a Ginny se lo hicieran a ella también

Amanda derrotada suspiro, "Lo sé, Amanda¿crees que no me he puesto a pensar en ello? Pero hay algo en él, en como se comportaba esa noche… no le volverá hacer daño a Ginny, al menos no intencionalmente"

"No lo sé…" respondió Isis en un tono cansado y escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Ginny al parecer llamando a Sirius quién se dirigía corriendo hacia ellas

"Solo piénsenlo" fue lo último que hablaron del tema antes de que Ginny se acercara y las tres comenzaran a hablar como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado teniendo una conversación animada.

La tarde pasó rápido, entre tienda y tienda, viendo vestido y probándoselos todas cuando se despidieron las tres estaban agotadas…

* * *

Amanda se miro una ves más en el espejo, llevaba un rosa pálido con un escote en uve en la parte de al frente, de maguillas. Se ceñía en su cuerpo hasta la cintura, entonces empezaba la falda de varias capas que caía libre hasta las rodillas. Tenía el pelo suelto lacio y un maquillaje leve. Se miro una ves más en el espejo y suspiro, no caería de nuevo a sus pies, si Jack quería conquistarla tendría que empezar desde cero. Tomo su abrigo negro y se abrigó, luego se puso la bufanda del mismo color que el traje y caminó hacia la sala esperando ver a Ginny allí, frunció el ceño cuando no la encontró, normalmente ella se tardaba más. Decidió irla a buscar, llamó y al escuchar el 'pasa' desde adentro abrió la puerta…

"¿Se puede saber a que se debe este milagro que sea yo la que esta esperando esta ves?"

"No lo se" llego la vos de Ginny desde el cuarto, "No me gusta como me queda el vestido"

"Sal, déjame verte" Ginny salió de su cuarto de baño y se paro con una mirada irritada, "Ginny te ves hermosa"

"El escote de atrás es lo que no me gusta"

"No seas mojigata, Ginny… hoy conquistaras muchos corazones" y tenía razón, Ginny llevaba un vestido de ceda color verde botella que le hacía resaltar su pelo. El vestido era ceñido al cuerpo y era largo, en la parte posterior tenía el gran escote que le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto toda la espalda. El pelo lo traía recogido en un moño estilo griego antiguo con algunos flecos cayendo desordenadamente. El maquillaje era sencillo y no muy marcado, "Vamos Ginny, te ves muy bien… es mejor que vayamos andando ya"

"¿Estas segura de que me veo bien?" le preguntó nerviosa

"Gin, tampoco es que vas a ver a alguien¿o me equivoco?" con un tono de voz un poco asustado¿y si Ginny había invitado a alguien más sin preguntárselo?

"No… es sólo… tengo un presentimiento"

"A bueno, pues te ves muy bien, ahora vamos" le dio el abrigo crema de la pelirroja y caminaron hasta la calle.

Ambas se montaron en el carro y llegaron al lugar en muy poco tiempo, Amanda estaba nerviosa, esperaba que diera resultado, estaba segura que Ginny sólo podría ser feliz con el hombre que la esperaba adentro del restaurante, además esa noche pasaría ella misma su prueba de fuego, tendría que aclarar de una ves por todas sus problemas con Jack…

Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta donde las recibió un hombre alto y moreno, "Buenas" hablo Amanda, "Una reservación a nombre de Amanda Olsen"

El mesero sonrió ampliamente, como cómplice y asintió levemente, "Por aquí"

En ese momento Amanda soltó un bufido molesto y Ginny la miró, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Se me quedo la cartera en el carro, entra tu, yo voy a buscarla y te encuentro adentro"

"Vale"

Amanda salió apresurada y bajo las escaleras exteriores y puedo ver como Draco subía en ese mismo instante al verla la detuvo, "¿Ya esta allí?"

"No, he llegado yo sola porque imagínate me enamore de ti y quiero a Ginny fuera de mi camino" le respondió sarcástica para luego mostrar una sonrisa de disculpa, "Perdóname, es que no me espera una gran noche que digamos, pero sí ella ya esta allí"

"Gracias" dijo Draco con una sonrisa

"Mas te vale que no le vuelvas a hacer daño en tu vida, porque si lo haces mejor cómprate un pasaje para el fin del mundo… porque te encuentro y te mato"

"Guao, estoy temblando del miedo, Olsen" le respondió con el mismo tono que ella había empleado ante, "Pero no te preocupes, no le haré daño, primero me mato yo mismo" y sin más subió las escaleras

Amanda miró una vez más el restaurante, y sin más se montó en su auto y se alejó del lugar…

* * *

Ginny miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación completamente sola, muy bien decorada y con una sola mesa en el centro de ella, tenía unos hermosos ventanales de fondo con una hermosa vista de la ciudad, se quedó parada frente a ellos observando la misma mientras esperaba a Amanda. Escuchó la puerta abrirse…

"Por aquí…"

"Oye, el sitio es hermoso, la vista…" se viró con una sonrisa que se paralizó en el mismo instante, se quedó sin habla cuando vio al rubio elegantemente vestido parado en la puerta, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

* * *

HOLA! Aquí de nuevo, bueno, ya ven, no ha acabado, pero ante la desesperación de muchas pues decidí cortar el capitulo en dos partes y ponerles esta primero y la segunda después, ya esta casi terminada, hoy me ha dado un arrebato de inspiración (QUE NO ME DABA HACE MUCHO!) y he podido sacar casi todo el capitulo, el otro ya esta casi terminado, pero ya esta completamente pensado, así que PROMETO (y no se preocupen que no soy candidata política, así que lo voy a cumplir) que dejare el próximo capitulo para finales de este fin de semana, aunque si lo acabo hoy puede que lo ponga mañana, que es lo mas seguro…

Pero bueno, LO SIENTO TANTO, pero entre el trabajo, la universidad y otras cosas casi no me dejaba tiempo para hacer nada y cuando tenia tiempo libre pues necesitaba despejarme un poco y salir a divertirme, y cuando me sentaba frente a la computadora no sabia como continuar la historia, pero HASTA HOY que la pude ver completa en mi mente! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, el próximo personalmente me esta gustando mucho, así que espero que les guste a ustedes también…

YA SABEN LOS REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHA ALEGRIA YA QUE POR MEDIO DE ELLOS ME ENTERO DE SUS OPINIONES QUE ME HACEN MUCHO BIEN Y ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, de hecho un mensaje esta mañana fue lo que me hizo ponerme a trabajar y decir, "ya basta, tienes que terminarlo, o terminaras odiándote a ti misma" así que todas agradézcanle a **Sophie90Selag **Que indirectamente fue la que hizo que me pusiera a trabajar y terminar lo que me falta…

YA LO SABEN ESPEREN EL OTRO CAP PRONTO QUE YA LO ESTOY TERMINANDO!


	16. Una ves mas y para siempre

**Una ves más… y para siempre**

* * *

Draco se dejo guiar por el pasillo hasta la habitación privada que el había reservado a nombre de Amanda, su respiración era intranquila, estaba nervioso, era la última ves que trataba de acercarse a Ginny, después de esta noche podría tenerla con él para siempre o podría perderla…

"Por aquí" la voz del mesero lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se quedo quieto observando como abría la puerta, dejándole expuesta la más bella imagen que el rubio haya visto en su vida. Ginny estaba parada de espaldas a él frente a un gran ventanal, la luz de la luna se mezclaba junto a la luz tenue de las velas del cuarto… estaba preciosa…

"Oye, el sitio es hermoso, la vista…" la escuchó decir de espaldas a él aún, comenzó a virarse con una sonrisa y al verlo a él se quedo paralizada, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Draco se aclaró la garganta y se viró hacia el mesero, "Puede retirarse lo llamaré cuando estemos listos para ordenar"

Ginny frunció el ceño, "Yo no pienso cenar contigo" se acercó a la mesa tomando su cartera y caminando hacia la puerta, quería salir corriendo, pero Draco se paro entre ella y la puerta obstaculizando su escape, "No estoy sola, en cualquier momento Amanda entrará por esa puerta y…" de repente se calló y abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto una revelación, se acordó del periódico, la foto de ellos dos… sentados… en el restaurante, "…ella… tu… ella lo planeo…"

"Bueno, realmente fue entre los dos…"

"¡Como pudo!" gritó desesperada, "Muévete Malfoy, cuando la encuentre me va a escuchar"

"Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado, tenemos que hablar" le dijo muy serio tratando de decirle con la mirada lo mucho que necesitaba esta conversación

"Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, dejamos todo muy claro hace tiempo atrás en el hospital"

"No para mi, yo te escuche en ese momento, pero ahora me vas a escuchar tu a mi"

"No quiero escuchar absolutamente nada¿porque no te vas y te diviertes con la niñita esa que tienes por amante? Déjame en paz" Ginny dijo todo sin para ni pensar y se arrepintió segundos después al ver que sonaba como una mujer llena de celos, y su pensamiento se confirmo cuando vio al hombre al frente de ella sonreír de forma arrogante

"¿Celosa?"

En ese mismo momento Ginny hubiera querido borrarle de un golpe la sonrisa que mostraba el rubio, se aparto de la poca distancia en la cual habían acabado cuando Draco se paro entre ella y la puerta "Ya quisieras tu" le espetó con veneno

"No, Ginny¿ves?... ese es el problema… acepta que estas celosa, una ves lo negaste en universidad y para mostrar que no sentías nada casi me hiciste acostarme con ella" dijo como si toda la situación le divirtiera

Ginny se acordaba muy bien de Adele Miller y de sus celos y de lo mal que se había sentido cuando Draco le trajo el par de pantallas que ella le había retado a tomar como muestra de que se acostó con ella. Aún así quedo confundida…

"¿Qué estas queriendo decir?"

Draco volvió a acortar la distancia, "Quédate y te explicare"

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, no sabia que hacer, estar frente a él le hacía daño… le dolía saberlo tan cerca y no poder estar junto a él… por otro lado la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro y sabia que no viviría con la duda toda su vida. Sin dirigirle una palabra se acomodo el pelo y con una gracia infinita se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban en la mesa, dejando que sus actos hablaran por ella.

Draco sonrió y con una calma extrema que se contradecía por los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón se sentó justo al frente de ella, "Gracias"

"Tampoco me pienso quedar aquí mucho tiempo, así que más vale que seas rápido" sabía que le hacía daño hablándole así, pero era su única defensa contra él, "¿Qué quisiste decir hace un momento?"

Draco se inclinó hacia al frente y las tomó las manos de ella por encima de la mesa entre las suyas, agarrándoselas con fuerza para que ella no se pudiera soltar, "Mírame a los ojos" cuando tuvo los ojos avellanas de la pelirroja puestos en los suyos continuo, "Lo que quise decir es que es hora que hablemos de todo lo que hemos estado ocultando todos estos años"

Ella se soltó bruscamente. Nerviosa se puso de pie, necesitaba una salida, no podía decirle nada, él tenía su vida hecha¿Por qué le hacía esto a ella?, "Te encanta hacerme sufrir¿no es así?" dijo y vio como el rubio fruncía el ceño, "¿Qué es esto¿Otra de tus maneras de dejarme en ridículo¡Al menos esta ves has tenido la delicadeza de hacerlo en privado!" soltó sarcástica, "Entiende una cosa, no quiero verte más"

Draco se paró entendiendo a la pelirroja y la intercepto por segunda ves, pero ahora la detuvo por los hombros, necesitaba conseguir que ella volviera a confiar en él, "Escúchame Ginny, no es lo que tu crees… déjame hablar¿si?..."

"¡No!" y se soltó de él caminando hacia la salida, abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero Draco llegó antes que ella saliera y cerró la puerta a la ves que agarraba a Ginny por la cintura y la apretaba fuerte contra sí, "¡Suéltame!" forcejeó con el hombre, pero era imposible, la tenía apretada por los hombros y aplastada contra su cuerpo, dejándole poca libertad de movimientos lo que la desesperaba y la hacía retorcerse más fuerte hasta que, derrotada, escondió su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, "Por favor…" dijo en tono de súplica, "Draco… no más, no quiero sufrir más…"

El sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, "Ginny…" la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, "No puedo dejarte ir… no quiero, no sin que antes me escuches" y la volvió a abrazar fuertemente, con temor. Momento después ambos se separaron, Ginny no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo, miedo de que nada de esto fuera verdad, que todo fuera un sueño… o peor, que fuera una más de las bromas del rubio, pero la voz de él la trajo a la realidad, "No me dejes…"

"Pero tu… Elizabeth…"

"Me estoy divorciando" dijo apacible, pero en ese momento recordó que ella, por su parte, no estaba divorciada ni en proceso y una ola de rabia se apoderó de él, frunció el ceño y tomo una pose distante y fría, "Muy distinto a ti, por lo que sé"

Ginny bajo la mirada, "¿Qué querías que hiciera?" le contestó molesta y herida a la ves, "¿Que esperara algo que nunca va a pasar?"

Ginny se quedó quieta, observando la pared que quedaba al frente. Necesitaba a Draco, y ya no había nada que los separara, él se estaba divorciando y ella lo podía hacer en cuanto quisiera… todo parecía tan fácil, que le costaba trabajo creer que todo esto estaba pasando, que era una realidad, que al fin ella podría ser feliz al lado del hombre que ha amado toda su vida y sentirse plena… tenía miedo de que todo fuera otro espejismo más…

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de forma intensa… ¡Merlín como necesitaba estar con él! Besarlo y sentirse amada, recobrar todos los años de no verse decidio poner a un lado las asperezas y enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera que enfrentar, "Draco…"

"hmm?"

"Te extrañé" dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo

El hombre sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja y todas las emociones fueron remplazadas por una de ternura, "Yo también te extrañé"

Luego reinó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Draco se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de la mujer que, hasta entonces, tenía la vista puesta en la pared de al frente sin saber que hacer o decir, el rubio, que estaba pasando por el mismo dilema, decidió cambiar la conversación, "¿Qué hacemos ahora, tienes hambre?"

Ginny fijo la vista en la mesa puesta, luego en el rubio y luego en la pared meditando. Luego de un momento la volvió a posar en el rubio que la miraba expectante, "Se me fue el apetito"

"Podemos ir a mi apartamento y vemos una pelicula allí" sugirió

Ginny sonrió nerviosamente pensando si sería buena idea o no estar a solas con él en su apartamento. Decidió arriesgarse una ves más como siempre y asintió lentamente sacando una sonrisa de la cara del hombre quién, sin esperar más, la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y ambos salieron del restaurante con una sonrisa tímida e incómoda en la cara. Draco ayudó a Ginny a entrar en el carro y para luego rodearlo, montarse en el mismo y salir hacía su apartamento.

Tan pronto llegaron Ginny dio gracias al cielo, el camino fue corto, pero el ambiente tenso y el nerviosismo lo hicieron eterno. Bajo del carro y siguió a Draco hasta entrar en el edificio. Al igual que el viaje en carro caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta cuando el rubio lo rompió.

"Bueno aquí es" le dijo abriendo la puerta, "Entra"

Ginny entró y miro al gran apartamento que aun se encontraba un poco vacío, solo había una salita donde se encontraba un sofá, un gran televisor y una chimenea, al otro lado se encontraba la cocina carente de utensilios, "Todavía no estas muy bien instalado por lo que veo" dijo tratando de formar algún tipo de conversación para calmar los nervios

Draco entendió a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo la pelirroja y sonrió para sus adentros pero le siguió el juego mientras entraban a la cocina, "Sip, necesito a alguien que me ayude¿Te apuntas?"

Ginny sonrió, "Claro, sabes donde encontrarme" dijo mientras curioseaba por la casa, "Es gracioso, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Draco Malfoy acomodando su propio apartamento"

"Sabes muy bien que este Draco Malfoy no tiene la misma cantidad de dinero que el Draco Malfoy de quince años" dijo travieso, "Ve a la sala, yo veré que tengo para comer"

"No creo que en este traje me pueda poner muy cómoda"

"Eso se puede arreglar, quédate aquí" y desapareció por el pasillo dejándola confundida. Tomó el tiempo para examinar la casa bien, definitivamente necesitaba ser arreglada, no se veía fea, pero le faltaba algo que la hiciera ver más cálida, quitarle el aspecto frío y distante, "Aquí esta" la voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó. Su vista se posó en la ropa que llevaba en la mano, una camisa de dormir de manga larga y unos pantalones cortos, "Te sentirás más cómoda con esto, ve a cambiarte y luego ve a la sala, pon la película que quieras"

"¿Dónde esta el baño?" dijo Ginny sintiéndose un poco rara, esta noche le traía recuerdos de su primera noche el la Mansión Malfoy, pero las cosas ahora eran distintas, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

"La primera puerta a mano izquierda" dijo señalando el pasillo.

Ginny se metió al baño y poco tiempo después salió solo con la camisa puesta. El pantalón le quedaba muy grande y se le caía, además la camisa le cubría casi hasta la rodilla, así que tampoco estaba tan mal cubierta. Caminó hasta la sala y puso su vestido delicadamente en una esquina del sofá. Luego se acercó al estante donde había toda clase de película… le tomó algún tiempo escoger la película…

Draco tomó la vajilla llena de frutas cortadas en pequeños trozos, una botella de vino y dos copas. Caminó hasta la sala. Sonrió al ver a la pelirroja tomando una película e intentando descifrar como ponerla para que se viera. Se veía tan bien, natural, paseándose por la sala. Se aclaró la garganta y Ginny viró sonrojándose…

"Es la segunda ves que te sonrojas en la noche de hoy" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras la susodicha le devolvía una mueca, "Siéntate, yo podré la película"

Ginny obedeció entregándole la película y caminando hasta el sofá y tomó la vajilla posándola entre sus piernas mientras se servia una copa de vino y se la tomaba lentamente.

"'_Sweet November_'? Por Merlín Ginny¿a que clase de tortura me vas a someter?"

"¡Oye! Mucha tortura no será, después de todo es tuya, estaba entre tus películas!" reprochó ella con un tono de niña chiquita

"Debió haberse trastocado cuando me llevaba mis películas, debe ser de Eliza… pero jamás encontraras otra película como esta en mi casa!"

"Cámbiala, a mi tampoco me gustan ese tipo de películas, solo quería ver tu reacción" contesto traviesa

Draco hizo una mueca pero cambió la película a una un poco más del estilo de él. Movió la varita y comenzó la película, las luces de la sala se apagaron y Draco se sentó al lado de la pelirroja

"¿Qué pusiste?" preguntó ella sirviéndose otra copa de vino

"_Snatch_" contesto imitándola a ella y sorbiendo un poco de vino y tomando un trozo de manzana de la vajilla que tenia Ginny. Se le quedo mirando y sonriendo para sus adentros al ver como ella vaciaba la copa de vino de un trago mientras intentaba parecer tranquila mirando la película e intentando no rozarse con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacía su pecho, se acercó a su oído, "Así esta mejor¿Por qué estas tan tímida? Si no recuerdo mal ya incluso compartíamos una cama cuando éramos adolescentes"

Ginny se revolvió nerviosa y rezó a Merlín para que los latidos de su corazón no se escucharan. Parecía una adolescente incapaz de controlar sus reacciones. Se hecho hacía al frente para volver a llenar la copa de vino y tomársela volviendo a repetir la misma acción dos veces más. Respiro profundamente y se obligó a mirar la película, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Luego sintió como él empezaba a acariciar su pelo lentamente. Se tomó el vino restante en su copa y la levito hasta la mesita de centro. Lentamente se quedo dormida mientras veía la película y su pelo era acariciado por el rubio.

Draco notó como la respiración de Ginny se relajaba y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, tal vez no estaba muy acostumbrada al vino y ya tenía más de cuatro copas en cima bebidas de una sola. Sonrió satisfecho, esta era la mejor noche que hubiera podido pasar en los últimos años y, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, conseguiría muchas más y mejores que esta. Se acomodó mejor y se dispuso a terminar de ver la película. Al finalizar se quedó sentado con Ginny entre sus brazos, pensando en la pelirroja y su vida con y sin ella. Sonrió. Hace mucho que no dormía con ese cuerpo a su lado¡y que falta le hacía! La tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó del sofá dispuesto a ir a su cuarto, cuando la pelirroja se revolvió.

"Draco" susurro soñolienta, "¿Se acabó la película?"

"Si, vamos a dormir¿no?" terminó diciendo mientras retomaba la caminata hacia el cuarto

"No, Draco… yo… me esperan, yo tengo que irme… a mi casa" dijo bajándose de sus brazos y aún medio dormida

"¿Qué? No, Ginny, ven. Son las tres de la mañana" le dijo tomándola de los brazos, "Quédate aquí, solo esta noche¿si?"

"No puedo"

"No seas terca, no te voy a comer" dijo sin dejarla salirse de su agarre mientras le daba una sonrisa sexy, "Además… no tienes ropa¿no pensaras irte así?"

Ginny miro su atuendo recordando que solo tenía una camisa grande puesta y se sonrojó sin quererlo, "Entonces dame mi ropa y me podré ir" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala buscando sus zapatos muy confiada en tener en control la situación

"No"

Ginny se viró sorprendida y confundida, "¿Qué?" necesitaba oír aquella respuesta dos veces

"Ya me escuchaste" le replicó el rubio con arrogancia, "No"

Ginny respiró profundo¿acaso él no entendía que necesitaba pensar sobre lo sucedido hoy? "Draco, no estoy jugando…"

"Yo tampoco" le cortó

Ella lo miró a los ojos suplicante mientras lo observaba acercándose a ella, "Gin, sólo quiero dormir contigo… como antes, cuando éramos adolescentes"

"Ya no somos adolescentes, y no somos los mismos de antes" le respondió

"Por favor, Ginevra, quédate" dijo en un tono ronco que a Ginny se le antojo muy sexy acerco sus frentes apoyándose en la de ella y la miro con ternura, "No me niegues tu presencia ahora que puedo estar contigo" rozó los labios de ella con los suyos escuchando un gemido de respuesta, "Te amo" y sin más unió sus labios en un beso necesitado, hambriento. Ginny no supo mas que responder al beso pero, tan pronto comenzó, Draco rompió el beso, "Perdón, eso estuvo mal" quiso remendar la situación temiendo que la fuera a asustar de nuevo, "Lo siento"

Ginny lo miro y sonrió tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a su boca para plantarle otro beso, "Yo también" dijo para besarlo de forma desenfrenada, mientras sentía las manos del rubio rodeándole la cintura y pegándola mas a él. Ginny lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello profundizando el beso. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Tu también que?" le preguntó mientras la arrastraba con él. Ginny no le respondió, sino que lo beso una ves más mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa dejando el torso trabajado del rubio al descubierto. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron. Draco comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de la pelirroja mientras esta exploraba el torso de él, recorriendo los hombros hasta los omoplatos de la ancha espalda y acercándolo a sí. Draco le quitó la camisa y se separo para observarla, Merlín! Era una diosa! Por décima ves en la noche se pregunto a si mismo como pudo vivir sin ella tantos años. La tomó de la nuca y la acercó besándola una ves más mientras la llevaba a la cama para estar con ella toda la noche y sacarle las palabras que ansiaba oír de esos labios rosados que eran la tentación que podría llevarlo al infierno…

* * *

Draco se despertó con el peso de una cabeza pelirroja en su pecho y se sintió completo por primera vez en su vida… con mucho cuidado se deshizo de su cuerpo para salir de la cama y como dios lo trajo al mundo camino por la habitación buscando una pluma y un pergamino para escribir. Al encontrarlos hecho un último vistazo al cuerpo que reposaba tranquilo en su cama y sonrió comenzando a escribir una pequeña nota…

Al terminar de mandar la carta se volvió a acostar abrazando al menudo cuerpo que se aferro a él todavía en sueños. Se envolvió en las sábanas y se quedo acariciando la espalda desnuda de la mujer mientras volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ginny despertó sin saber donde se encontraba y un poco mareada por alguna razón que no sabía identificar. Se froto los ojos y enfoco la vista hacia la habitación preguntándose donde se encontraba cuando sintió al rubio moverse al lado de ella… entonces recordó todo y se quedo helada y sin saber que hacer. Miro a Draco acostado y durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, y recordó las veces que cuando dormían juntos ella se levantaba una hora antes y se quedaba contemplándolo… para ese entonces ella ya estaba enamorada de él, siempre lo había estado y siempre estuvo consiente de ello. Draco por otro lado siempre actuó como si lo de ellos fuera algo conveniente, divertido y con lo cual pasaba un buen rato… pero nunca le hablo de amor ni hubo miradas insinuantes o sonrisas cómplices de esas que se dan dos enamorados aun y cuando no se han declarado el uno al otro, no hubo nada de eso por parte del rubio… hasta anoche. Volvió a recordar la noche anterior y esas dos palabras que Draco pronuncio retumbaron en su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo quiso saltar de la alegría pero se contuvo con miedo de despertarlo.

Lo miro nuevamente y de forma suave y pausada se volvió a recostar en su pecho mirándolo detenidamente. Se acerco a él y deposito un corto beso en los labios del rubio susurrando un 'te amo' casi inaudible… pero el hombre llego a escuchar y sonrió ampliamente. Ginny, al verlo sonreír, se sonrojó y le pego en el pecho.

"¡Te pensé dormido!" dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico

"Dilo otra ves" demandó él por su parte

"No" protestó ella junto a la piel del chico lo cual le provocó un escalofrío, "Me tengo que ir Draco" hizo el ademán para levantarse pero él fue más rápido se viro dejandola entre la cama y cuerpo

"Usted no va para ningún lado hasta que no pronuncies esas palabras de nuevo"

Ginny frunció el ceño, "Pues podemos quedarnos todo el día, realmente no tengo nada que hacer" dijo cambiando de táctica haciendo que el rubio levantara ambas cejas

"Todo el día en la cama? Y contigo? Es lo más tentador que he escuchado desde hace muchos años" dijo juguetón comenzando a besarle el cuello, "Además puedo sacarte ese 'te amo' de otras maneras… soy un hombre muy persuasivo"

"Draco…" sin quererlo le salio en un gemido, "Para, en serio" le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y lo miró directamente a esos ojos grises dispuesta a decirlo una ves más, "Te amo"

El hombre ensancho su sonrisa, "Yo también te amo" y la beso de manera profunda y despacio, "¿La oferta de quedarnos en la cama todo el día sigue en pie?" preguntó juguetón a lo cual Ginny respondió con una carcajada

"Todo el día, todos los días hasta que te canses de mi" respondió ella

"Entonces prepárate porque de ti nunca me podría cansar" y luego de eso la volvió a besar con la seguridad de que no era la última ves y que este era el principio de Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy…

* * *

En un apartamento no lejos de donde el rubio y la pelirroja construían su nido de amor Amanda abría una carta de Draco Malfoy y sonreía complacida

"Amor, vuelve a la cama ¿si?" escuchó la voz de Jack llamándola desde la habitación y suspiro abatida, al menos dos personas en el mundo lograban ser felices, y muy por dentro se preguntó si ella lograría esa felicidad con Jack, tomó la carta la dejo doblada en la mesita de la sala y se dispuso a dormir junto al hombre que quería y que había prometido no dañarla nunca más…

* * *

OOOHHHH……… SE ACABO!!!! No me maten por la tardanza de mil años. Sinceramente llego un momento donde pensé que no lo terminaría y lo dejaría a mitad, y me entraban ganas de matarme a mi misma… pero es que nunca estaba conforme con el capitulo, vamos que lo escribí tres veces… tal ves como era el final… pero aquí esta, no me convence todavía un poco… pero bueno aquí esta espero que les haya gustado un beso a todas que me siguieron desde el principio las quiero un monton y veremos como continuo la historia que empecé hace poco… NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE CON IDEAS ya tengo mas o menos lo que quiero pero me falta ponerlo en orden y agregar algunas cosas ciertos detalles aquí y alla… se me cuidan mucho y la que se quiera apuntar me manda un mesaje privado para agregarla al Messenger que es la mejor manera de comunicarnos para estas cosas… alguien con experiencia para que me sirva de beta tambien…

LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS!!!!

UN BESO… y nos veremos por ahí… estoy pensando hacer un epilogo, pero eso queda a su discreción… si ustedes lo quieren o no…


End file.
